El Pequeño Shaman
by BioSei
Summary: (Fic a base de FnU) cap13 "El Plan de Ren"... ¿sabrá Yoh xke Anna quiere que se retire del torneo?... otro combate, esta vez es el turno de Ryu... ¡Hana está en problemas! ¿ke todo fue planeado Oo?... Hao aparece y revela sus planes... gomen x la dem
1. ¿Quien es ese Niño?

~El Pequeño Shaman~  
  
(Fic ideado a base de datos de Funbari no Uta, si no sabes que es no importa, pues yo no lo he leido, solo he investigado ^^UU al final aclaro mas)  
  
Disclamer: ni shaman king ni funbari no uta me pertenecen, son del genial Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 1 "¿Quien es ese niño?  
  
~Él también es mio... me lo tendrán que devolver... él también es mio... me lo tendrán que devolver... Él también es mio... me lo tendrán que devolver...~  
  
-Yoh... ¡¡YOH DESPIERTA!!-  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
-¿Dónde está Hana?- preguntó una enfadada Anna  
  
-... ¿Qué qué?- decía Yoh, aún estaba soñoliento, se había quedado dormido en la terraza  
  
-¿¿QUE DONDE ESTA HANA??-  
  
-... él está...- miró hacia todos los lados, los dos fijaron la mirada hacia el pozo  
  
-¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!- los dos gritaron al ver a un pequeño que apenas sabía caminar arriba del pozo de la pensión intentando atrapar una mariposa, la pareja corrió hasta él y Anna lo tomó  
  
-¡¿COMO PUDISTE HABERTE DORMIDO MIENTRAS LO CUIDABAS?!-  
  
-Lo siento Annita, no pude dormir bien anoche... recuerda que tuve que cambiarlo unas...- decía Yoh mientras contaba con los dedos -... ¿12 veces?-  
  
-A tí se te ocurrió darle ese jugo de ciruela-  
  
-Siiiii Anna- dijo Yoh cerrando los ojos, Anna lo miró enfadada  
  
-Yoh, ¿cuándo aprenderás a ser más responsable?- dijo ya más calmada con una mano en su cadera, el pequeño niño que no pasaba los 8 meses de vida miraba hacia el cielo tranquilamente, su mirada era tan tranquila como la de su padre. Anna entró a la pensión con el niño en sus brazos.  
  
* * *  
  
Ya habían pasado 3 años desde el torneo de shamanes, ahora Yoh y Anna tenían 16 años, hacia más de un año que se habían casado, el compromiso de ellos lo decía así, con solo 15 años debían casarse. Ahora tenían un pequeño hijo llamado Hana. Desde el término del torneo no habían tenido contacto con sus amigos, Horo Horo había vuelto al norte, Ren Tao a China, Liserg a Inglaterra, Chocolove iba de ciudad en ciudad trantando conseguir algún trabajo de humorista, y Ryu vagabundeaba para encontrar su lugar favorito. Fausto vivió en la pensión como doctor oficial hasta unos meses, había decidido viajar por el mundo para buscar nuevas formas de medicina, y Manta seguía igual de estudioso... y claro que había crecido, ahora medía 1.40. (vaya ^.^UU)  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Hola Yoh!- saludó Manta entrando a la pensión  
  
-Hola...- dijo sin mucho ánimo Yoh  
  
-Vaya... que ojerotas, amigo-  
  
-Es que Hana estuvo muy inquieto anoche, jejeje-  
  
-Ahh... ya veo... ¿a dónde vas?-  
  
-A trotar-  
  
-¿Acaso estás entrenando denuevo?-  
  
-No lo sé... Anna dijo que estaba muy flojo, así que me dijo que trotara 10 kilometros por día-  
  
-Fue muy blanda, ¿no lo crees?-  
  
-No lo sé, tengo que cargar con estas pesas de 100 kilos cada una- mostrando sus brazos y tobillos, a Manta le corrió una gota -¿Vas a tus clases?-  
  
-En realidad venía de allas, tenía desees de verte y pasé, pero veo que estás ocupado... que lástima, este último tiempo he estado muy ocupado y no he podido venir tan seguido-  
  
-¡MANTA!... me alegra verte- dijo Anna amablemente apareciendo con Hana en sus brazos  
  
-¿En... en serio Anna?- dijo nerviosamente  
  
-Claro...- dijo sonriendo  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Sabia que era para algo así!- TT.TT dijo Manta mientras limpiaba  
  
-Adios Manta- dijo Yoh desde la entrada y salió trotando  
  
-Más te vale que tengas el piso reluciente para cuando vuelva- dijo Anna llendose por el lado contrario  
  
* * *  
  
Ya estaba atardeciendo y una silueta se acercaba  
  
-...- se movió hasta la entrada de la pensión Asakura  
  
-Hace mucho tiempo que no venía hasta la casa de su amigo Yoh, ¿verdad señorito?-  
  
-¡Cállate Bason!... aún no estoy seguro si me quedaré aqui-  
  
-Pero ¿por qué señorito?... ¿acaso no quiere ver a sus amigos?-  
  
-¡Pero que tonterías dices!- gritó Ren sonrojado -Recuerda porque vinimos hasta Tokio-  
  
-Lo sé, señorito, pero esta es una gran oportunidad para estar con sus amigos- insistía el espíritu  
  
-¡DEJA DE REPETIR ESO!-  
  
-Oye- escuchó Ren -¿Por qué armas escándalo fuera de mi casa? eres una molestia-  
  
-¿A-anna?-  
  
-Pues ¿a quien esperabas?- dijo Anna molesta, tenía al pequeño Hana en sus brazos dormido, Ren vió al niño  
  
-¿Y ese chiquillo?- dijo apuntando a Hana  
  
-¿Acaso nunca habías visto un bebé?-  
  
-Quiero decir que quien es- ¬¬  
  
-¡REN!... que sorpresa que estes aquí- dijo Yoh saludando  
  
-Pues, pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió venir a visitarlos- dijo Ren mirando hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo  
  
-Entonces ¿no podrás quedarte algunos días aquí?- preguntó Yoh  
  
-Pues ya que insistes- dijo Ren mostrando una sonrisa satisfactoria, su orgullo no le hubiera permitido pedir alojamiento en la pensión Asakura  
  
-¿Quien está insitiendo?- dijo Anna, Ren se heló  
  
-Jijiji... Anna sólo bromea, vamos Ren- dijo Yoh guiándo a su amigo hacia adentro  
  
-¿Quien está bromeando?- dijo Anna para sí misma, luego los siguió  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Vaaaya! si que tardaron... he estado esperandolos toda la tarde ¿así tratan a sus visitas? con razón no les va bien con la pensión- dijo una voz desde el comedor comiendo una gran sandía  
  
-Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Anna enfadada  
  
-Yo también me alegro de verte, Anna- dijo Horo sonriendo con una vena en su frente  
  
-HoroHoro llegó poco después de que ustedes se fueron- dijo Manta, Anna le envió una mirada fría -"ay no, sabía que no debí dejarlo entrar"- pensó el enano cabezón (jeje, me gusta llamarlo asi =D)  
  
-¡Que sorpresa que estes aquí!- dijo Yoh ^^  
  
-Rayos, y yo que me iba a quedar aquí- dijo Ren cruzandose de brazos  
  
-Que... ¿tienes algún problema que yo también me quede?- se defendió el ainu  
  
-¿Te quedarás HotoHoto?- preguntó Yoh  
  
-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-  
  
-Pues claro que tengo problemas, no tengo el más mínimo interés en quedarme si hay un inútil como tú en la casa- dijo indiferente  
  
-¿¡QUE QUE?!... ¡ahora si te pasaste, chinito!... me las pagarás-  
  
-Pues me parece bien... peleemos- dijo Ren desafiante  
  
-¡KORORO!-  
  
-¡BASON!-  
  
-¡CÁLLENSE!- gritó Anna dejando paralizados a todos los presentes, Hana lloraba fuertemente -Vamos, no llores...- decía Anna dulcemente meciendo en sus brazos al pequeño, Yoh se acercó  
  
-Creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto, Hana... Horo y Ren siempre están peleando, pero eso es porque son muy buenos amigos-  
  
-¿¡QUE?! ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
-No griten, idiotas- dijo Anna con una mirada amenazante, los dos callaron, observaban a la joven pareja tranquilizar al niño  
  
-Oigan, aún no me responden... ¿quien es ese niño?- preguntó Ren  
  
-Sí, ¿quien es el mocoso llorón?- dijo Horo cruzando los brazos por su cabeza, pero le llegó un macetero en la cabeza de parte de Anna  
  
-Es verdad... ya hace tres años que no nos veíamos y por lo tanto no lo saben- dijo Yoh  
  
-¿Saber qué?- preguntó Ren  
  
-Su nombre es Hana... Hana Asakura-  
  
-¿Asa...- dijo Horo  
  
-...kura?- terminó Ren  
  
-En... entonces ese niño es tu... tu...- decía Ren apenas creyendo las palabras que decía  
  
-¿es tu hermano?- preguntó Horo, haciendo que a los presentes les corriera una gota en la cabeza, a excepcion de Anna  
  
-Es nuestro hijo- dijo Anna tranquilamente subiendo las escaleras para acostar a Hana  
  
-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!?-  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Quieres más té Anna?- ofreció Manta, todos estaban en el comedor tomando el té, Hana estaba profundamente dormido en la habitación de Yoh y Anna  
  
-¿Tengo cara de que no?- dijo de mal humor  
  
-"Anna está de muy mal humor hoy... me pregunto si le molestará algo"- pensaba Yoh mirando a Anna  
  
-¿Y a tí que te pasa? ¿acaso tengo changos en la cara que me miras tanto?- preguntó muuuuy enfadada (. me da mello), Yoh no respondió, sólo desvió la mirada  
  
-Y ¿qué hacen ustedes por aquí?- preguntó Yoh  
  
-¿Que? ¿te molesta que te vengamos a visitar?- dijo Horo -¡Lo sabía! en estos años nos olvidaste y ya no nos consideras nuestros amigos- decía mientras lloraba grandes cataratas TT.TT  
  
-No no no... no quise decir eso Horo- decía Yoh tratando de calmar a su amigo, Ren estaba afirmado con sus brazos sobre la mesa, tenía la vista perdida -¿Eh? ¿te pasa algo, Ren?-  
  
-No esa nada, solo estaba pensando-  
  
-Con permiso- dijo Anna y subió por las escaleras, Yoh la siguió con la mirada con cara de preocupación  
  
-Oye Yoh, sinceramente, no sé como has podido aguantar a ese ogro tanto tiempo- dijo Horo  
  
-...- Yoh no respondió  
  
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Ren  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
-Por más que lo pienso, no puedo entenderlo- dijo Ren -¿cómo ese niño es hijo de ustedes?-  
  
-Pues es muy simple, Ren... un día Anna estaba muy cariñosa y nosotros...-  
  
-¡NOO! no me refiero a eso- ¬////¬  
  
-¡Ay Ren! eres un pervertido- dijo Horo ¬u¬  
  
-¡CALLATE!... me refiero a que ¿no son muy jóvenes?-  
  
-Pues mi abuela no pensaba eso, ella quería un nieto pronto-  
  
-Entonces ¿lo tuvieron para hacerle en el gusto?-  
  
-Pues... la verdad fue un accidente- .//_//.  
  
-.................-  
  
-Ejem... bueno, creo que ya es tarde ¿no?- dijo Horo  
  
-Pero HoroHoro, son sólo las 9 de la noche-  
  
-Hay niños que se acuestan temprano, ¿sabías?- dijo parándose y se dirigía al baño  
  
-AHHHHHHHH- se escuchó el grito desde allá, Ren e Yoh corrieron hacia la entrada del baño  
  
-¿Que acaso no sae' tocar, pue'?- se escuchó una voz conocida  
  
-Pero se suponia que no había nadie más en la casa- ¬¬* dijo Horo, del baño salió un negro con un peinado funky  
  
-Pero miren que, aqui ta' mi gran amigo Yoh- dijo Chocolove abrazando a Yoh -tanto tiempo que no te veia- TT.TT  
  
-Yo también me alegro de verte, Chocolove- dijo sonriendo ^=^  
  
-¿Qué hace aquí el Chocolatin?- dijo Ren cruzandose de brazos  
  
-Hola cuernito, tanto tiempo pue'-  
  
-¡JAJAJAJA CUERNITO JAJAJAJA!- reía Horo, Ren estaba rojo de verguenza  
  
-...- ¬////¬  
  
-¿Qué les parece si nos metemos a las aguas termales?- sugirió Yoh para calmar los animos de Ren  
  
* * *  
  
-Ahhh... esto si es vida- dijo Horo sumergiendose completamente  
  
-Si, y más si se está bajo las estrellas- dijo Ren mirando hacia el cielo  
  
-Y con buena compañia- dijo Yoh  
  
-Si...- decía Manta  
  
-¡Pero que les pasa, pue'! les falta diversión... ¿les cuento un chistesito?- dijo Chocolove  
  
-NOOOOO- dijeron Horo y Ren a la vez  
  
-Bueno, si no querian solo tenía que decirlo- dijo Choco TT.TT  
  
-Eso fue lo que hicimos- ¬¬UU dijo Horo, Choco se dio vuelta entrando a la casa triste  
  
-Espera, Chocolove... no te tienes que ir- dijo Yoh, Choco se dió vuelta con una gran sonrisa y se tiró al agua mojando enteros a los shamanes  
  
-Arruinaste mi peinado, y yo que quería saludarlos- TT.TT dijo una voz  
  
-Ryu... ¡Que sorpresa que estes aquí!- dijo Yoh alegremente  
  
-¿Cuantas veces has dicho eso hoy, Yoh?- preguntó Ren  
  
-Jijiji- ^=^  
  
-Perdón por entrar así a su casa, don Yoh... pero como nadie abría la puerta decidi entrar y llegué hasta aquí-  
  
-Pues bienvenido a la fiestoca- dijo Chocolove apareciendo por detrás de Ryu y empujándolo al agua  
  
-¡Pudiste haber esperado a que me quitara la ropa!- gruñía Ryu -Este es mi traje favorito-  
  
-Se nota, siempre lo llevas puesto... eres un cochino, te hacia falta el agua- dijo Horo burlándose  
  
-¡Pero que dices!- Horo, Ryu y Chocolove comenzaron a pelear en el agua, Ren los miraba de reojo y con los brazos cruzados, pero una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios. Yoh los miraba con una sonrisa de satifacción, todos sus amigos estaban ahí... pero había algo que le incomodaba, pero no sabía lo que era. Desde el segundo piso Anna veía la escena seriamente.  
  
* * *  
  
Todos en la casa dormían, Horo roncaba fuertemente y tenía un pie sobre Ren quien parecía muy incómodo, Choco babeaba todo el futón mientras Ryu era el que se sentía húmedo. En el segundo piso, Yoh entró a la habitación que compartía con Anna y se sorprendió al verla levantada mirando por la ventana  
  
-Anna, crei que estabas dormida- dijo fijando su mirada en el pequeño que dormía en el futón  
  
-No podía dormir con tanto ruido- dijo severamente  
  
-¿Te molesta que estén aquí?-  
  
-Mientras paguen, estará bien... pero por mi que se queden el menos tiempo posible-  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Yoh acomodándose en un lado del futón intentando no molestar a Hana  
  
-Yoh, no me digas que no encuentras extraño que todos lleguen justo hoy después de terminar el torneo-  
  
-Pues... a mi me alegra mucho que hayan venido nuestros amigos-  
  
-¡Yoh!- dijo Anna acercándose a él -¿Eres idiota o qué?... sólo hay una razón por la que todos hayan llegado hoy... y es que el torneo se reanudará-  
  
-... lo sé Anna, sólo que no quería preocupar a Hana- dijo mirando a su primogénito y arropándolo, Anna lo miró con sorpresa pero luego cambió su expresión a una más dulce, le dió un corto beso a Yoh y sonrió  
  
-¿Y eso por qué fue?- preguntó divertido  
  
-Tómalo como un cumplido-  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
-Olvídalo- se levantó y se recostó en su lugar del futón cerrando los ojos, Yoh sólo la miró y se acomodó para dormir, el día de mañana sería genial, o por lo menos eso le decía su intuición  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
__________________  
  
@.@ hasta ke termine este capitulo, pues algunas partes no me salieron como quería pero bueno, ya quedó ^=^... espero que les haya gustado y ke me dejen un review... onegai ("\^o^/")  
  
bueno, primero quiero aclarar un poco... no se si todos saben sobre funbari no uta, en resumen es un pequeño manga que hizo Hiroyuki Takei, es decir, el creador de shaman king, para seguir la historia, en esta se muestra al hijo de anna e yoh, hana asakura (adivinen de donde saque el nombre para mi fic XP)... ustedes diran "¿no son muy jovenes para tener un hijo?" pues yo les digo ke si ^^UU, pero sacando cuentas en funbari no uta, llegue a la conclusion ke tuvieron a hana a los 16 años, y ya que me base en los datos de ese manga lo puse asi aqui. Lo demas esta basado en el anime, lo de que no se habian vuelto a ver desde el torneo... SE QUE REN FUE DESPUES... ¬¬ se muestra en el epilogo cuando sale con cara de pervertido viendo a Anna cosinando (XD suena raro, pero esa es mi impresion... si alguien kere la foto ke me avise xke la tengo *o*), pero despues Ren volvió a China y desde entonces no veia a Yoh y cia... mas adelante aclarare ke kosas hicieron en esos 3 años... pero para eso kero REVIEWS!!! ^=^  
  
ya saben, consulta, sugerencia, idea, amenazas, ensaladas, cualker cosa en el review o mi mail javiaguayo@hotmail.com  
  
v v v  
  
v v  
  
v 


	2. Kawaii Otousan

~El Pequeño Shaman~  
  
(Fic ideado a base de datos de Funbari no Uta)  
  
al final respondo reviews ^=^  
  
Disclamer: ni shaman king ni funbari no uta me pertenecen, son del genial Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
~Él es mio... y tomaré lo que es mio... él es mio... y tomaré lo que es mio... él es mio... y tomaré lo que es mio... muy pronto~  
  
-¿Anna? ¿estás bien?- preguntó un preocupado Yoh al escuchar un suspiro de ahogo de parte de Anna, ella estaba sentada sobre el futón sudando frío  
  
-Eso creo... pero... esa pesadilla denuevo-  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
-...- Anna respiró aliviada, miró a Yoh, estaba vestido con un sus tipicos jeans verdes y polera blanca -¿Qué hora es?-  
  
-Van a ser las 9-  
  
-Ya veo- miró con sorpresa a Yoh -¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-  
  
-Pues... Hana me despertó, comenzó a tirarme el pelo... ese niño tiene demasiada energía- dijo sonriendo orgullosamente  
  
-Me alegro que no haya salido perezoso como tú- dijo divertida, Yoh la miró nerviosamente ^^UU  
  
-jijiji- los dos miraron de donde provenían esas risas (^^ nooo, no era Yoh), el pequeño Hana tomaba sus pequeñitos pies meciendose de un lado a otro, sus miradas se entiernecieron (kawaii *^-^*)  
  
-Ahhhh- exclamaron los dos *^^*  
  
-Creo que tendre que soportar tu risa en estereo- dijo Anna levantandose y dirijiendose a una especie de armario, Yoh tomó a Hana por sus bracitos y lo levantó  
  
-Wiii- decía Yoh infantilmente girando al pequeño en el aire  
  
-Yoh...-  
  
-¿Eh?- Anna se acercó a él y le dió algo raro para él, ella le quitó a Hana  
  
-Póntelo, será tu nueva forma de entrenar-  
  
-¿Qué?... pero ¿qué es esto?- viendo algo que parecía una mochila extraña  
  
-Sirve para llevar al bebé en tu pecho... irás a trotar con Hana ahí en vez de las pesas- dijo Anna, Yoh ya se lo había puesto  
  
-¿Hablas en serio Annita?... vaya, esto será fácil-  
  
-¿Eso crees? yo tuve que cargar con Hana por 9 meses y no fue nada fácil... así que tómalo como una venganza-  
  
-¿Eh?- Anna le colocó a Hana en el asiento de la mochila  
  
-Ahora vete, que me quiero cambiar de ropa-  
  
-Sí, Annita- dijo Yoh saliedo de la habitación  
  
* * *  
  
-¿A dónde vas con el chico, eh?- preguntó Ren desde la cocina al ver pasar a Yoh  
  
-Ya despertaste Ren- ^^ (¬¬ noo, fijate ke aun duerme)  
  
-Sí, yo no soy tan perezoso como esos inútiles- dijo tomando un sorbo de leche  
  
-Jijiji... debo ir a trotar con Hana-  
  
-¿Con él? ¿acaso Anna ha cambiado tanto desde que se casó contigo que ahora es más blanda?-  
  
-Lo mismo pienso yo, pero bueno... no sufrire tanto- ^-^  
  
-No te confies, debe haber algo detrás de todo esto- dijo tomando otro sorbo de leche  
  
-Bueno, ya me voy- dijo saliendo de la casa  
  
-Yoh comenzó a entrenar... esto será más divertido que la última vez- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
* * *  
  
-Amo Yoh, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó Amidamaru apareciendo al lado de Yoh, quien estaba rojo de cansancio de tanto trotar, por otro lado, Hana reía sin para con los pequeños saltos que daba  
  
-Claro que no, Amidamaru... ¿no ves que estoy muy cansado?-  
  
-Así puedo ver, amo ¿por qué no descansa un poco?-  
  
-No puedo hacer eso-  
  
-Pero si siempre descansa cuando sale a trotar-  
  
-Sí, pero esta vez es diferente-  
  
-¿Eh?- decía Amida confundido, Yoh paró de trotar y Hana se puso a llorar  
  
-¿Lo ves?- dijo volviendo a trotar -Si me detengo, Hana comienza a llorar sin parar- dijo volviendo a trotar  
  
-¡YOOOH!-  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
-Hace... hace horas que te estoy siguiendo y tu... no me escuchas- dijo un jadeante Manta sobre su bicicleta, Yoh lo miraba sin dejar de trotar  
  
-¿Acaso no piensas detenerte?-  
  
-Lo siento Manta, no puedo-  
  
-¿Quueeee?- dijo Manta cayendose hacia el lado -¿Escuché bien?-  
  
* * *  
  
-Ahhh... ya veo- decia Manta al llegar con Yoh a la entrada de la pensión, Hana ya estaba dormido y a Yoh ya se le había pasado el color rojo de la cara -Despues de todo, Anna tenía todo planeado para que te fuera más sacrificado el entrenamiento-  
  
-Jijiji... eso ya no importa, me alegra haber llegado a casa, lo unico que quiero es descanzar- dijo abriendo la puerta  
  
-¡¡¡YOOOH!!!-  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
-¡¡¡HASTA QUE LLEGAS!!! ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE- exclama Horo zamorreando a Yoh fuertemente lo que hizo que Hana despertara  
  
-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
  
-¡No no no!... Hana, no pasa nada- dijo comenzando a dar saltitos, con el grito de Horo llegó el resto de los shamanes que estaban hospedados ahí (ya saben, Choco, Ryu, Ren)  
  
-¡Pero que preciosura!- dijo Ryu con ojos en forma de corazón, tomó a Hana por los brazos, este dejó de llorar por un momento, miró un rato a Ryu y comenzó a llorar más  
  
-¿Y este chimuelo?- dijo Chocolove  
  
-Ryu... deja a MI hijo que lo estás haciendo llorar más- dijo Anna detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados  
  
-¿Tu/su hijo?- dijeron Choco y Ryu confundidos  
  
-Eso quiere decir que tú y Yoh...- decía Choco volteando para mirar a Yoh quien sonreía nerviosamente  
  
-¿QUEEEEEEEE?- Anna tomó al pequeño y entró a la pensión  
  
-No puede ser... yo soy mucho mayor que ellos y ni siquiera he tenido una novia... ellos ya tienen un hijo... no puede ser, esto debe ser una broma- TT.TT decía Ryu lamentándose, de repente un brazo se posó en su hombro  
  
-Te entiendo Ryu- decía Horo TT.TT  
  
-Son unos fracasados ¿como pueden llorar por una razon tan estupida?- dijo Ren con indiferencia  
  
-Tu callate la boca, tampoco has tenido novia- dijo Horo mirando a Ren con enfado ¬¬**  
  
-Yo no necesito una novia para sentirme feliz- dijo sonrojado y entró a la casa  
  
* * *  
  
-... y Anna no dejó que comieramos, dijo que teniamos que esperar a que llegaras- dijo Horo comiendo a bocanadas  
  
-Pero, con mucho respeto don Yoh, creo que exageró con poner a esos espíritus para que cuidaran que nadie se acercara- dijo Ryu  
  
-Jijiji... ella es así- dijo él  
  
-Simplemente, no entiendo como has podido soportarla- dijo Horo  
  
-No hay nada que entender, sólo es así-  
  
-¡¡¡YOOOHHH!!! ¡TRAE LOS PAÑALES DE HANA!- ordenó Anna desde el segundo piso  
  
-¡Ya voy!- gritó hacia arriba, sacó un paquete de un armario -vuelvo en un momento- dijo subiendo por las escaleras  
  
-¿Yoh le hace caso en todo? ella es una mujer, las mujeres se encargan de los bebes- dijo Horo molesto  
  
-Si te escuchara tu hermana... ¡ay! que te iria mal- dijo Ryu  
  
-Por eso agradezco de que no haya venido conmigo- dijo triunfante  
  
-Pos pa mi que ese chamaco esta requetecontra-enamorado- dijo Chocolove con una pose filosofica  
  
-¿ENAMORADO?- exclamaron todos  
  
-¿Del ogro?... ¡aich! sabia que el enredo de cabello que tienes en tu cabeza te iba a matar las neuronas- dijo Horo  
  
* * *  
  
Todos los shamanes estaban en la sala conversando animadamente  
  
-Y ¿cómo fue que encontraste la casa de Yoh?... tu nunca habías venido- preguntó Ryu a Chocolove  
  
-Pue ya saen que tengos mis contactos... cuando de informacion se trata, soy el maestro- dijo orgulloso Chocolove  
  
-¿Contactos?... vamos, sólo era cosa de ver el letrero que está afuera que dice "Pensión Asakura"- dijo Horo  
  
-Además, la dirección está en la guía de teléfonos- dijo Yoh  
  
-Ehhh... pue esos libros son muy gordos, tuve que usar mi inteligencia para leer tooooooodito el librote-  
  
-Si claro- ¬¬U dijo Horo  
  
-¡OSCURO!-  
  
-......-  
  
-Baka...- murmuró Ren  
  
-Oigan...- dijo Anna apareciendo -Ya pasaron una noche aquí, deben pagar la pensión... AHORA-  
  
-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-  
  
-¿No hay que pagar cuando uno de va?- preguntó Horo  
  
-Este no es un hotel, idiota... yo soy la dueña de esta pensión y yo digo que se debe pagar cada día-  
  
-Pero.... pero... pero.... ¡no tenemos dinero!- exclamó Horo  
  
-Entonces tendrán que trabajar para ganarse la pensión gratuita- dijo ella enfadada u_ú -Chocolove se encargará de el aseo de las habitaciones, Ryu del mantenimiento del jardín y hacer la comida, HoroHoro se encargará del baño y la piscina de las aguas termales...-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿por qué yo el baño?- protestó  
  
-¿Tienes alguna objeción?- ¬¬  
  
-Errr.... nooo, para nada... solo decía-  
  
-Empezarán desde mañana- dijo dándose la vuelta  
  
-Espera... ¿y Ren?- dijo Choco, Ren estiró la mano hacia ella y la pasó unos billetes, Anna los tomó y comenzó a contarlos  
  
-Los que pagan no tienen obligaciones-  
  
-...- ._.UU (los tres) en ese momento se escucha que tocan la puerta, Anna va hacia el resividor  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Anna fríamente al abrir la puerta  
  
-Buenas tardes señorita Anna...- saludó una amable Tamao haciendo una reverencia  
  
-Señora- corrigió Anna  
  
-Disculpe, señora Anna...- dijo con algo de tristeza -el señor Mikihiza me pidió que viniera-  
  
-¿A qué?-   
  
-E.. eso no lo tengo muy claro... pero hare lo que pueda-  
  
-...- Anna miró a la joven de tan solo 13 años, no podia evitar sentir algo de rencor hacia ella, pero no estaba segura del porque -Entra-  
  
-Muchas gracias, señori... señora Anna- dijo Tamao pasando  
  
-¡MIREN! ¡LA TAMAL TA'QUI!- exclamó Chocolove  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Tamao?- dijo Yoh  
  
-¡TAMAO!- exclamó Ryu y corrio a abrazarla  
  
-Yo también me alegro de verlos de nuevo, no pense que estarían todos acá- dijo la chica sonrojada por el recibimiento  
  
-Pero Liserg no está- dijo Ryu llorando TT.TT -mi Liserg...-  
  
-Emm...- ¬¬UU dijo Horo -¿Y qué haces aquí?-  
  
-El señor Mikihiza me pidió que viniera, pero aún no sé para que- dijo apenada  
  
-Me alegra verte denuevo Tamao- dijo Yoh sonriente, llevaba en sus brazos a Hana, Tamao vió al bebe con tristeza  
  
-Hana ha crecido mucho- dijo ella  
  
-Sip- ^^ respondió, Hana miraba a Tamao con detención  
  
* * *  
  
Habia anochecido, Chocolove, Ren, Horo y Ryu estaban en el jardin trasero, Tamao estaba lavando lo que habia quedado de la cena y Yoh con Anna estaban en su habitación haciendo dormir a Hana  
  
-Diganme algo ¿por qué vinieron a Tokio?- preguntó Ren de repente  
  
-¿Eh?- dijo Horo  
  
-Pues yo creo que todos vinimos por la misma razón, ¿no?- dijo Ryu  
  
-Es extraño pue', sólo han pasado 3 años desde el torneo...- dijo Chocolove  
  
-... sí, y ya se está organizando otro- completó Horo  
  
-Supuestamente el torneo es cada 500 años- dijo Ryu  
  
-Como en el ultimo no se pudo elegir un rey shaman, los grandes espiritus han planeado reanudarlo para determinar el shaman king que salvará a este mundo de las desgracias-  
  
-Pero Hao está muerto- dijo Horo  
  
-Hao no es el único shaman con poderes extraordinarios... deben haber muchos más que no se han dado a conocer-  
  
-Es cierto, pero este torneo será mega-emocionante- dijo Ryu  
  
-Si pue', todos nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes, eso hara que la competencia sea más divertia'- dijo Choco  
  
-Ryu subio su nivel de pelea... ahora tiene 4000- dijo Horo ¬u¬  
  
-¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!- o.ó  
  
-Que eres un debilucho- dijo Ren  
  
-Debilucho cara de cartucho habre la puerta y sale pilucho-  
  
-.........-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿no entendieron el chistesito? jejeje- dijo Choco  
  
-¡DEJA TUS ESTUPIDECES!- dijo Ren molesto, los tres se lanzaron sobre el  
  
* * *  
  
-Veo que se están divirtiendo mucho- dijo Yoh mirando desde la ventana  
  
-...-  
  
-¿Sucede algo, Annita?-  
  
-No es nada- dijo distraída, posó su mirada en Hana, era una mirada de preocupación  
  
-Ya se acerca...- dijo Yoh mirando hacia el cielo  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
-Lago... ya está aquí- Anna se acercó a la ventana, miró hacia el cielo... pero no vió nada  
  
-¿De qué hablas Yoh?-  
  
-La estrella Lago... ha desviado su curso para anunciarnos que se acercan desgracias... y que el rey shaman debe detener- en ese momento un gran brillo cruzó por el cielo, era una bola de luz casi tan brillante como la luz del sol. Esa estrella se vió por todo el mundo, los shamanes que estaban en el jardín detuvieron su pelea para ver a la majestuosa luz que cruzaba el cielo oscuro... en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, un joven de ojos verdes miraba la estrella...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
__________________  
  
^^ jejeje, termine este capitulo... ke les pareció?  
  
KERO DAR LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS KE ME ENVIARON REVIEW!!! es genial tener tantos en un solo capitulo... solo espero ke el numero siga creciendo o se mantenga ^-^  
  
bueno, haciendo caso a peticiones y preguntas sobre yoh/anna en algunos reviews kero hacer una pregunta  
  
¿¿KEREN QUE HAYA UN CAPITULO DEDICADO SOLO A LA PAREJA YOH/ANNA? (onda ke recuerden cuando se casaron y too)  
  
diganme en el review ^^  
  
bueno, respondere personalmente cada review  
  
-----------------------  
  
~Respondiendo Reviews~  
  
Rally:  
  
SIOOOO!!! ^O^ Hana es muy lindo (hasta estoy en un fanlist de él XP jijiji) me alegra tener una seguidora ^=^. Por lo de el review firmado, no me afecta para nada, pero si querias hacer login, despues podias hacer logout y listo o.o asi no tendras problemas por lo de tus fics... bueno, grax x tu apoyo  
  
Marineko  
  
XD floja!.... no, pero no importa ^^ gracias por tus alagos, no creo que este sea el unico fic en ke salga hana, pero no he visto  
  
me alegra que te haya agradado la forma en que escribo.... una pregunta, quisiste decir OC? xke IC no se ke es :S... si era OC, te digo altiro ke kiza eso cambia en algunos personajes x cosas de la trama, jijiji... ah! es cierto... tu review me llego 2 veces ^^UU  
  
Xris:  
  
me alegro ke te haya gustado mi fic... jijiji, pues ver los capitulos una y otra vez me ayudo a captar cada personalidad, jijiji ^=^... pero, como ya lo dije, quiza eso cambie por la trama de la historia, pero descuida, solo sera en algunos personajes ^^  
  
Akemi-chan:  
  
^o^ yipiii!!! mi fic es interlengual (estara bien dicho???) yo tambien amo a hana, hay cosas que no entendi de tu review, pero igual gracias por tu apoyo ^^, claro que habra un toque de romanticismo, y tal vez mas si lo siguen pidiendo. Lo de Yoh/Anna/Hao no lo habia pensado para este fic... no me agrada mucho la idea porque anna es de YOH!!! jajaja, pero en una de esas... ^^  
  
Saku_shaman langley  
  
gracias x tu apoyo, me gustaria contactarme contigo para ver si me puedes dar mas informacion, lo de que despues del torneo se mueren... seria muy penoso ^^UU, ademas tengo entendido ke despues del final del anime, el manga sigue... y hasta donde yo se, nadie muere... pero igual, solo sabremos invesrigando mas... hana es hijo de YOH ò_ó... sabia lo del nombre, tb me parece ke tienen eso en comun, pero para ser sincera ¿anna y hao?... no me parece ke anna se deje seducir x hao (aunke el sea tan irresistible *¬*)... bueno, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic ^-^ (ps: tu review me llego 2 veces @.@)  
  
Megumi Sagara:  
  
muchas gracias, megumi.... ya mande la foto, espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Lara Himura:  
  
me alegro de que te haya gustado, a mi tb me gusta hana y la pareja yohXanna, sobre la informacion.... si es dificil, especial% en español, pero ire poniendo URL de algunas paginas ^^  
  
Jos D:  
  
gracias x tus alagos, de Hao y su equipo... mmmmm.... tatatataaaaan... eso lo veras mas adelante ^^... lo de hao y marion, o.o no lo habia pensado, pero bueno, recuerdo ke yo estoy basada en el anime... y... en el anime, Hao muere ^^UU.... asi ke dificilmente veo lo del hijo, jijiji ^^, pero espero ke eso no haga ke no sigas leyendo mi fic... una pregunta, ¿lo de marion y hao es verdad? ¿o.o donde lo viste?  
  
Angel:  
  
ke bueno ke te gusto ^o^... la pagina la pondre mas abajito, esta en ingles y español, es poco, pero algo ^^.... ya te mande la foto, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic  
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne:  
  
pues no todo el mundo sabe, x eso lo kise explicar un pokito ^^ (ke DVD es? en ke idioma esta? la muestra de FNU estaba en formato de anime? xfa, dime todo lo ke sepas *o*) tb se ke hana tiene 6 años en FNU, me habian dicho ke el pelado ke se muestra era chocolove, pero yo kede con cara de WHAT? "o.o que???? chocolove sin su peinado funky??? no lo puedo creer o.o" ryu se ve igual y anna tiene el pelo muuuy largo... lo ves? no estoy tan perdida XD solo me gustaria leer el manga y no solo ver los dibujos ^^UU.... espero ke sigas leyendo mi historia  
  
Kaori Koneko:  
  
Waa!!! a mi tb me gusta decir eso XD para ser sincera, este fic no lo escribi con la intencion de hacerlo de humor ni nada x el estilo, solo salio natural XD las tallas son marca SEINKO jajaja... ya te mande la foto, te gusto?... por lo del yaoi, ehhh... lo siento, pero no lo creo, soy algo homofobica ._. pero espero que no dejes de leer mi fic por esom en todo caso aun no se ke otras parejas hacer, asi que si tienes ideas, dimelas (claro ke parejas normales ^^UU)  
  
Kisuka:  
  
¬¬** grrr.... claro ke te super XP... ya tai ma raya con mexico, tai raya con ¡IVAAAAAAN! XD... ¬¬ ken dijo ke seria lenXtamao, es solo una posibilidad... asi ke no andes hociconeando... pero ni pienses ke pondre yaoi -_- sabes muy bien lo ke pienso de tus ideas pervertidas -_-  
  
Vivi:  
  
gracias x tu apoyo, espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo y ke lo sigas leyendo ^^  
  
Viru-chan:  
  
ke beno ke te gusto *^^*, bueno... lo del hijo se vera un pokito mas adelante ^^ jijiji... gracias x tus alagos y espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Muriel:  
  
espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo, a mi tb me encanta la pareja, y espero poner un capitulo dedicado a esa pareja ^^  
  
-----------------------  
  
BUENO, ESO ES TODO AMIGOS!!!  
  
REVIEWS PLZ...  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


	3. Anna: Un Ogro y Un Ángel

~El Pequeño Shaman~  
  
(Fic ideado a base de datos de Funbari no Uta)  
  
al final respondo reviews ^=^  
  
Disclamer: ni shaman king ni funbari no uta me pertenecen, son del genial Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 3 "Anna: un Ogro y un Ángel"  
  
-Cuchichuchicuuu... ¡ay pero que lindo eres!... claro que no tanto como tu tío HoroHoro ¿cierto bebito?- decía Horo mientras hacia cosquillas en el pequeño estomago de Hana  
  
-¿Puedes dejar eso?- dijo Ren molesto, todos estaban en la sala, Yoh estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas con su hijo sentado en ellas, mientras los demás lo miraban... Anna estaba viendo televisión  
  
-¡Bah! eso lo dices porque me quiere más a mi que a ti, ¿no es cierto bebito?- dijo estirando los brazos hacia él, pero Hana desvió la mirada y dirigió sus pequeños bracitos hacia Ren  
  
-Jijiji... creo que Hana prefiere a Ren más que a tí HoroHoro- dijo Yoh, Ren se sonrojó y se dió vuelta  
  
-No quiero tomar a un asqueroso bebé, de seguro que si lo tomo hara sus cosas sobre mi- dijo Ren, a Anna le salieron chispas en los ojos y fijó la mirada en el que se había atrevido a hablar así  
  
-¿De quién crees que estás hablando?- dijo molesta sin moverse de su posición (ya saben, como siempre se pone para ver TV)  
  
-¡Argh!... olvidalo- dijo levantandose y salió de la sala  
  
-Veo que el comentario del joven Ren le molesto mucho- dijo Tamao sonriendo nerviosamente  
  
-Vamos Annita, no te enfades... no lo dijo con intención- dijo Yoh (¬¬UU sin comentarios)  
  
-Insultó a NUESTRO hijo, Yoh... pienso que deberías ser el primero en reaccionar- dijo Anna  
  
-Oye, Yoh- susurró Horo en el oido de Yoh -Aún no entiendo como tu y esa tuvieron un hijo, nunca los he visto ni siquiera tomarse la mano-  
  
-Bueno, es que...- decía Yoh pero Anna golpeó el suelo y se levantó  
  
-¿Eso crees?- dijo molesta y se dirigió hacia su prometido, se agachó y le plantó un beso, todos en la sala quedaron con la boca abierta y a Tamao se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, luego lo soltó dejandolo azul por falta de aire -Y espero no oir más de tus comentarios al respecto- dijo subiendo hacia su habitación  
  
-¿Pe... pe... pero que fue eso?- dijo Ryu aún sin creer lo que había visto  
  
-Aaaaaaiiii- (no se como explicarlo, ese sonido raro que hace Choco cuando se sorprende ^^UU) -Pero que besote, si hata dejo al Yoh sin airesito pa' respirar-  
  
-Se... señora Anna- decía Tamao sonrojada por haber visto esa escena, y salió corriendo hacia afuera  
  
-...- Horo estaba en estado de shock, Hana reía al ver las caras de todos, especialmente al ver a su papito azul y con cara de muerto, hasta que Yoh perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia el lado  
  
* * *  
  
-No debí haber venido- murmuraba Tamao en el jardín mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos  
  
-Toma...- dijo Ren dándole un pañuelo a Tamao, ella lo miró  
  
-Gra... gracias... siento que me haya visto así, joven Ren- dijo pasando el pañuelo por sus ojos y se sentó en la terraza  
  
-Descuida- dijo sentandose a su lado, los dos permanecieron callados  
  
* * *  
  
Un poco más tarde...  
  
-Joven Yoh, ¿se va a dormir?- preguntó Tamao  
  
-Sí, Hana ya tiene que irse a dormir y cuesta un poco si lo dejamos solo, además no he visto a Anna desde la tarde- respondió Yoh sonriendo  
  
-Pero es muy temprano, déjeme cuidarlo, yo me iba a dormir ahora... así puede quedarse un poco más aquí-  
  
-¿Harías eso, Tamao?-  
  
-Claro- dijo sonrojada  
  
-Pues, quizá te de algunos problemas-  
  
-No, descuide-  
  
-Mmmm... de acuerdo- dijo dándole al pequeño, ella lo recibió con cuidado, Hana abrazó a Tamao y sonrió -Jijiji, creo que le caes muy bien-  
  
-Sí...- dijo sonrojada abrazando al pequeño  
  
* * *  
  
-... ¡buenas noches chicos!- dijo Yoh y entró a la habitación que compartía con Anna, allí la encontró apoyada en el marco de la ventana con su yukata puesta  
  
-¡Anna! ¿estuviste aquí toda la tarde?- dijo Yoh sonriente ^-^  
  
-...- ella no repondió  
  
-¿Sucede algo?-  
  
-... No... no es nada- dijo no sonando muy convencida  
  
-De acuerdo... ¿sabes? quería hablarte de lo que hiciste hace un rato-  
  
-...- no repondió, pero se sentía nerviosa  
  
-No me gustó nada- dijo cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos  
  
-...- ella volteó lentamente, en verdad esperaba ese comentario, pero no pensó que Yoh sería tan directo -... pues... yo...-  
  
-Para la siguiente, dame oportunidad para responderte- dijo sonriendo abiertamente ^=^ Anna se sorprendió al ver que se acercaba a ella  
  
-Y... Yoh...- no pudo decir más ya que él había aprisionado sus labios, pronto comenzó a rodearla con sus brazos e invitó a su lengua a seguir el juego de sus labios, Anna no tuvo resistencia y abrió su boca dándole el paso a su ahora esposo, luego lo siguió y puso sus brazos en el cuello de Yoh. Las manos del shaman comenzaban a explorar el contorno del cuerpo de Anna y ella quitó los audífonos de su cabeza soltando su cabello. Yoh guió a Anna hasta el futón e hizo que se recostara  
  
-Yoh... espera...- dijo Anna separandolo de ella -¿Dónde está Hana?-  
  
-Tamao se ofreció para cuidarlo esta noche, no te preocupes- dijo acercándose a ella nuevamente  
  
-Está bien... pero... están todos tus amigos aquí- decía intentando resistirse al seductor hombre que tenia encima (¬//¬ oiga!)  
  
-Ignóralos por esta vez-  
  
-Siempre lo hago- dijo sonriendo (CORTE! ¬////¬ bajenle la temperatura a esto, no va a ser lemon . dicho está!)  
  
-Pero...- dijo Anna -No podemos... o sea, no podría-  
  
-... Está bien- dijo Yoh levantándose, y se dirigió al armario a sacar su yukata, se cambió ahí mismo y Anna desviaba la mirada sonrojada, maldiciendose por lo que habia hecho (ken no *¬*), pronto los dos estaban acostados en el futón, Yoh miraba hacia el techo y Anna estaba de lado  
  
-Annita... ¿no puedes dormir?-  
  
-Si pudiera, lo hubiera hecho hace rato-  
  
-Jijiji... eso creo, pero... ¿por qué?-  
  
-No lo sé, estaba pensando en muchas cosas-  
  
-Yo también... estaba recordando cuando nos casamos...-  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
-¡FELICIDADES A LOS NOVIOS!- gritaba un invitado notablemente ebrio, Anna lo miró de reojo y suspiró de resignación, ella estaba vestida con un precioso kimono ceremonial mientras a su lado estaba Yoh vestido muy formalmente tambien con un traje ceremonial, lucía una gran sonrisa, no como su seria recien esposa  
  
-Vaya, me habría gustado que los chicos estuvieran aquí- dijo Yoh -Pero fue muy dificil comunicarnos con ellos-  
  
-Pues yo me alegro de que no los hayas encontrado, de seguro hubieran arruinado todo- dijo Anna sin cambiar su semblante  
  
-Vamos, Annita, no seas así-  
  
-Yo soy como se me da la gana-  
  
-... ¿por qué estás molesta?- dijo Yoh tristemente, Anna lo miró seriamente, de pronto llegaron los abuelos de Yoh, Yomei y Kino  
  
-¿Acaso ya tienen discuciones matrimoniales? jejeje- rió Yomei, Kino le pegó un bastonazo en la cara  
  
-Compórtate... ¿cómo se siente ya estar casados?- preguntó Kino  
  
-Pues...- decía Yoh  
  
-Regular- contestó Anna, Yoh se quedo ^-^UU  
  
-Jejeje, me alegro que todo marche bien- dijo la anciana (¬.¬UU)  
  
-Todo debe marchar bien, por el bien de la familia- dijo Yomei  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices, abuelo?- preguntó Yoh  
  
-Pues, como saben, en el mundo quedan muy pocos shamanes, los Asakura, como la familia de shamanes más importante de Japón, debe tener mucha herencia, y ya que fuiste el único hijo, es tu deber hacer que el nombre de la familia permanesca en el futuro- explicó el anciano  
  
-...- la nueva pareja quedó callada y muy sonrojada.  
  
La fiesta pasó lentamente para los dos, aparte de estar callados toda la velada, apenas se miraban, como si temieran el uno del otro.  
  
* * *  
  
Desde el balcón de ese hotel en Izumo, un muchacha miraba las estrellas tristemente.  
  
-Annita... ya es muy tarde ¿no lo crees?- dijo Yoh  
  
-Sí... pero no tengo sueño- contestó ella, por unos momentos permanecieron callados, era su noche de bodas y sabían perfectamente lo que seguía, pero ninguno estaba seguro de los sentimientos del otro y ese era el temor que los invadía.  
  
-A... Anna... creo que ya deberíamos dormir, después de todo mañana viajamos a Tokio... debemos descansar- dijo Yoh acercándose a ella  
  
-De acuer...- dijo volteando y se encontró cara a cara con su esposo, los dos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada, estuvieron ahí parados por un momento  
  
-Bien, debemos dormir- se apresuró en decir y caminó unos pasos al lado, pero Yoh la detuvo tomándole el brazo  
  
-Anna... dime algo... ¿qué... qué es lo que sientes por mi?- dijo nervioso  
  
-... pues... yo...- titubeaba ella  
  
-Ya veo... creo que te casaste conmigo solo por compromiso- dijo Yoh con tristeza, Anna sintió un golpe en su corazón -... Pero, quiero que sepas que yo te quiero mucho- dijo con su característica sonrisa ^=^ luego sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió al futón, Anna estaba en shock, no sabía como reaccionar ante tal confesión, era verdad que ella sentía algo muy fuerte por Yoh, pero no creyó sentía algo más que amistad.  
  
Yoh se había recostado sobre el futón cerrando sus ojos, estaba algo cansado después del largo día que había tenido, suspiró profundamente, sentía un gran alivio, por fin le había dicho lo que sentía a Anna, ya no le importaba lo que ella pensara, lo importante es que él se lo había dicho. De pronto sintió que alguien le acariciaba la mejilla, abrió los ojos y se encontró con algo que nunca había visto, Anna sonriendo dulcemente, se levantó un poco llegando a estar cara a cara con ella, tenía los ojos muy abiertos de sopresa, pero esta vez ninguno se sonrojó y fijaron sus miradas en los ojos del otro, comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto por primera vez, al pricipio era un beso torpe pero con mucho amor, pero luego lo profundizaron más llegando a ser cada vez más apasionado, pronto los dos estuvieron tumbados en el futón, sus manos se juntaron y entrelazaron sus dedos, sentían toda clase de sensaciones nuevas corriendo por sus cuerpos, los que nunca antes habían estado tan juntos. Durante toda la noche, sólo se demostraron su amor sólo como ellos sabían...  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK   
  
-... jijiji, esa noche nunca la olvidaré- dijo Yoh sonriente  
  
-Claro, por la culpa de esa noche nació Hana... ¿no?- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa  
  
-Sí... tampoco olvidaré el día en que me lo dijiste...-  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
__________________  
  
^^ jajaja, lo siento, se me hizo muy largo este capitulo y tuve que cortarlo, pero, como se habran dado cuenta, en el otro capitulo aparecerá ^=^ jijiji, los dejaré ahi... tatatataaaannnn... no puse la voz misteriosa en este capitulo, pero no es ke la haya olvidado ¬u¬  
  
espero ke les haya gustado este cap, se ke estuvo muy raro, con sweet y algo de lime (se le puede llamar asi a eso???)  
  
sorry a los ke esperaban más accion, humor u otra cosa, pero como la mayoria de los reviews me pidieron este capitulo especial, bueno... seguí la opinión del público ^^ pero en el otro capitulo, ademas de la historia del embarazo de Annita, habran sorpresas!!!... y una proveniente de inglaterra ^=^  
  
Lo del título, no soy buena para ponerle títulos a los capitulos... pero pense en "Anna: un ogro y un ángel" por el contraste de personalidades ke demuestra anna en mi fic, ante todos puede ser un ogro frio y despiadadado, pero con yoh puede ser tan fragil y tierna como un angel... bueno, no se me ocurrio otra cosa ^^UU  
  
LA PAGINA DEL FANLISTING  
  
http://kodomo.hanazoku.org/  
  
ahi ademas de ser un fan de hana asakura, en la seccion ke dice OMAKE sale una pekeña reseña de este niñito tan querido por todos nosotros ^=^  
  
MI BLOG  
  
http://seinko.pitas.com  
  
^^UU nunca esta demas un poco de publicidad, ademas les gustara el layout (fondo) de shaman king ke tiene y mas abajito tengo una foto de hanita en fnu  
  
-----------------------  
  
~Respondiendo Reviews~  
  
para esto tengo un invitado especial ke me ayudará a contestar los reviews... HOTOHOTO!!!  
  
Horo: ¬¬** que no me llames así  
  
SeinKo: ^=^ jijiji... pero es divertido  
  
Horo: bien bien bien... que tenemos aquí... un re-revioouuuuuu de Jos D...  
  
Jos D:  
  
SeinKo: ^^ espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de anna e yoh  
  
Horo: pues como es eso si apareceran las chicas de Hao?... HAO ESTA MUERTO  
  
SeinKo: ^^ pos este es un fic, todo podría pasar =)  
  
Horo: O.o no me gusta esa cara... además ken es su preferida?  
  
SeinKo: Marion  
  
Horo: Quién?  
  
SeinKo: MA-RI-ON... ya sabes, la rubia del trio de la flor  
  
Horo: AHHHH!!! la que tenía el muñeco clon de manta, cierto?  
  
SeinKo: ^^UU esa misma  
  
Horo: este re-rev-reviiioooouuuuu de Megumi Sagara  
  
Megumi Sagara:  
  
SeinKo: ^^UU es REVIEW  
  
Horo: eso ^-^  
  
SeinKo: pues Tamao seguirá sufriendo ¬u¬... no es ke me caiga mal, todo lo contrario, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, sólo que quiero ke se le pase el enamoramiento con Yoh  
  
Horo: o//.//o dice que se quede conmigo  
  
SeinKo: pues... tal vez ya te diste cuenta con quien la pienso poner, y lamentablemente no es hoto ^^UU  
  
Horo: TT.TT quiero una novia... ¬¬* te exijo que me pongas una  
  
SeinKo: ^^UU pues no se con ken XP... si keres te quedas conmigo ^=^  
  
Horo: O.O... emm... mejor solo que mal acompañado  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬* ke keres decir con eso... bueno, lo de silver, quiza aparesca, ya que recuerda que el torneo de reanudará ;)  
  
Horo: este revai es de Kaori  
  
Kaori Koneko:  
  
SeinKo: O.o ke raro que no te haya llegado la foto, toy segura ke te la mande  
  
Horo: :3 ke foto  
  
SeinKo: WAAAAA!!! tienes razon, sirve para toda ocasion ^-^  
  
Horo: o.o ke foto... ke es yaoi?  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ algo ke no me gusta, y mas te vale ke no te guste... a menos que te guste Ren  
  
Horo: O.O KEEEEEEEEEEEEE????... ke foto?  
  
SeinKo: ^^ te aviso ke no habra HoroXTamao, te habras dado cuenta con ken kero ke se kede Tamao ^^  
  
Horo :3 con ken... ¬¬ xke yo y tamao no podemos estar juntos... eh eh eh  
  
SeinKo: xke yo lo digo XP, aun no se si horo tendra compañia (lo mira seductoramente)  
  
Horo: ._.UU ehhh... no gracias, no necesito compañia... ^^ pero Kaori parece mas amable  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ y yo no?... x lo de hana, es demasiado kawaii *^^*... pues lo de mikihiza, yo no estoy segura de como se escribe de verdad, pero buske en el google y salian mas paginas con "mikihiza" ke kon "mikihisa" pero bueno, no aparecera mucho asi ke no importa :P  
  
Horo: ?.? liserg?... pos no lo he visto  
  
SeinKo: ^^UU jijiji  
  
Horo: este revou es de ana, con una N  
  
Ana:  
  
SeinKo: ^^ espero que ke haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Horo: ?.? eso no lo dijiste ya?  
  
SeinKo: yo creo ke si va a haber mas de esa pareja, pero trato de abstenerme del azucar XD  
  
Horo: ???... bueno, este riviu es de saku_shaman langley  
  
Saku_Shaman Langley:  
  
SeinKo: curioso no? pero igual no importa ^^  
  
Horo: ¬¬ eso es porque te conviene  
  
SeinKo: ^^UU pues yo he visto tb el manga de fnu, pero en japones XD... asi ke me entretengo viendo los monitos, me han dicho ke esta entero, pero me parece ke keda muy inconcluso... no creo ke kede ahi  
  
Horo: ?.? ke es fnu?  
  
SeinKo: espero ke no todos se mueran, creo que esto te lo habia dicho en la contestacion del review anterior ^^UU  
  
Horo: este otro ruvea es de lariana  
  
Lariana:  
  
SeinKo: ^^ espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Horo: ¬¬U te pagan por decir eso?  
  
SeinKo: te enviare la foto pronto  
  
Horo: :3 aun no me dices ke foto  
  
SeinKo: ¿el siguiente review?  
  
Horo: ¬¬ no soy tu mayordomo... este rovie es de ho... holy gerld.. ahhh, ta muy largo este TT.TT  
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne:  
  
Horo: eso XP  
  
SeinKo: dime todo lo ke sepas de ese dvd, donde lo encargaste, como se llama, cuanto te costo, si tiene limites de entregas, etc etc etc  
  
Horo: dejame adivinar, dira "espero que te haya gustado este capitulo"  
  
SeinKo: ^^ gracias oir decirlo por mi, el otro review  
  
Horo: o.o este ravie de Rally  
  
Rally:  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ no digas "ravie"  
  
Horo: o.o xke  
  
SeinKo: OIE!!! SI ES KODOMO!!! felicita a tu oneechan, ta muy bkn, le hare publicidad ;D... espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo ^^  
  
Horo: ¿Cuantas van?  
  
SeinKo: creo ke cinco ke he dicho eso XP  
  
Horo: ¬¬U este reviu es de Romina...  
  
Romina_Hiwatari1  
  
Horo: o.o nombre raro, XD nunca lo habia escuchado  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ mas raro es horohoro, ke se confunde la h x la b y significa TONTO... ademas romina es muy comun en Chile  
  
Horo: TT.TT esta bien, pero no me digas boroboro ni hotohoto  
  
SeinKo: oie, ke es eso de poca madre?? ?.? espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Horo: -.-UU... este ravoi es de annita... O.O annita asakura???  
  
Annita Asakura:  
  
Horo: o.o anna!!! que haces mandando un ruvio a seinko?  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ no es la anna ke conoces, hoto... gracias por tu apoyo, XD no se cuantos capitulos tendra este capitulo, pero si pasa de los 16 espero ke tb les dejes un review  
  
Horo: este rovue es de Migweg  
  
Migweg:  
  
SeinKo: ^^UU gracias por tu aporte, XD  
  
Horo: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ calma  
  
Horo: XDDD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬* (le pega en la cara un puñetazo)  
  
Horo: TT.TT esho me doyio... eshte esh de Anna...  
  
Anna Kyoyama de Asakura  
  
Horo: o.o oshtra anna?  
  
SeinKo: espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo ^^  
  
Horo: -.- denuevo dijishte esho  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ deja de hablar así, solo te sake un par de dientes con ese golpe  
  
Horo: peyo me yolio TT.TT... este es de lily-chan  
  
Lily-chan:  
  
SeinKo: me alegra ke te guste mi fic... y espero ke te haya gustado ese capitulo  
  
Horo: -_-.... COMO KE EL PERSONAJES FAVORITO LISERG??? ACASO YO NO TENGO FANS? -grillitos- NOOOO NO ES JUSTO, KERO FANS!!! YO SOY MAS LINDO KE LISERG... verdad SeinKo?  
  
SeinKo: (babeando viendo una foto de liserg) si si si.... lo que digas  
  
Horo: ¬¬** este reyu es de Xris  
  
Xris:  
  
SeinKo: ^=^ espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo... me alegro ke te guste como manejo a los personajes (saca un control remoto y horo empieza a bailar)  
  
Horo: . deja eso!!!  
  
SeinKo: jijiji ^=^ hana es pechocho, neee?  
  
Horo: este ravio es de angel  
  
Angel:  
  
SeinKo: ^^UU lo siento, olvide ponerla en el cap anterior XD  
  
Horo: XD jajajaja, que tonta!!! jajajajaja  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬* espero que te haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Horo: o.o otra vez?... OYE, ACASO NADIE PIDE CAPITULO DE HOROHORO  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ si si si, todo te quieren, dame el otro review  
  
Horo: ... el ultimo rovui es de biib  
  
Biib:  
  
Horo: Hola ^^  
  
SeinKo: Hana la lleva XD... espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo... gracias por tus alagos  
  
Horo: Adiooos ^^  
  
-----------------------  
  
Horo: eso fue todo?  
  
SeinKo: ^^ sip, gracias por ayudarme... habia invitado a Yoh pero estaba ocupado ^//^  
  
Horo: o.o con que?  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ solo vete, debes prepararte para el otro cap  
  
Horo: TT.TT de acuerdo... no me gustes que me trates asi  
  
SeinKo: (va y lo abraza) arigatou horo-chan  
  
Horo: o//.//o creo ke me voy (se va corriendo)  
  
SeinKo: ^=^ jijiji  
  
REVIEWS PLZ...  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


	4. Hana

~El Pequeño Shaman~  
  
(Fic ideado a base de datos de Funbari no Uta)  
  
al final respondo reviews ^=^  
  
Disclamer: ni shaman king ni funbari no uta me pertenecen, son del genial Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 4 "Hana"  
  
-... tampoco olvidaré el día en que me lo dijiste...- dijo Yoh pensativo  
  
-¿En que te dije qué?- preguntó Anna  
  
-... que Hana llegaria pronto...-  
  
FLASHBACK (otro XD)  
  
-... gracias- dijo distraidamente Anna recibiendo la taza de té que Yoh le había preparado  
  
-¿Sucede algo?... estás... rara-  
  
-...- ¬¬U  
  
-¿Eh?- o.o?  
  
-No... no es nada, olvidalo- dijo levantándose y se dirigió al recividor  
  
-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó sin recivir respuesta, ella salió. Yoh vió sobre la mesa la taza de té, Anna ni siquiera había lo probado  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó un hombre a Anna al ver que ella observaba la vitrina de su tienda -... ejem...- ella lo ignoró -...ehhh... señorita-  
  
-Quiero eso, eso, eso y uno de esos tambien- dijo ella sin mirar al hombre  
  
-¿Acaso quiere armar un botiquín, señorita? jejeje- dijo el hombre, desde afuera se podía apreciar el cartel que decía "FARMACIA"  
  
-...- Anna no respondió, sólo lo miró fríamente lo que hizo que se pusiera nervioso  
  
-Entonces... es un frasco de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, un jarabe para la fiebre, un frasco de antiácidos y... un test de embarazo?- dijo mirando a Anna con confusión, ella no lo tomó en cuenta  
  
-¿Tienen chocolates?- dijo cortante  
  
-¿Cho... colates?-  
  
-Sí, ya sabe... barra grande café, hecho de cacao, con azucar y muchas calorias... ¿no sabe lo que es un CHOCOLATE?-  
  
-Ehh... sí, pero esto es una farmacia-  
  
-Y eso a mí que-  
  
-... C-claro, ¿cual quiere?-  
  
-El más grande que tenga- el hombre fue por el pedido a una tienda cercana, cuando volvió se lo entregó a Anna, ella pagó y se marchó rápidamente mientras él la miraba o.oUU  
  
* * *  
  
Ella caminaba comiendo la barra de chocolate, llegó hasta la pensión y se encerró en uno de los baños  
  
-¿Cómo es que funciona esto?- dijo mirando una especia de cajita, comenzó a sacar las demás cosas de la bolsa y las dejó esparcidas por el suelo del baño  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Pe-pe-pero que pasó aquí?- decía Manta mientras veía el baño lleno de bolitas y tabletas blancas en el suelo  
  
-Ohh... Anna te va a castigar si no limpias el desorden que hiciste- dijo Yoh apareciendo por detrás  
  
-¿QUÉ QUÉ? yo no he hecho nada-  
  
-¿Ah no?... mmm... quien pudo haber sido- dijo Yoh cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos  
  
-Fui yo-  
  
-¿Eh?- dijo Yoh voltendose a ver a Anna con un semblante de preocupación  
  
-Manta, encargate de limpiar... Yoh, ven conmigo- dijo volteandose  
  
-¿QUEEEEE? ¿y por qué yo?- exclamó Manta  
  
-Porque yo lo digo- dijo sin mirarlo y caminó hacia las escaleras, Yoh la siguió mirando a Manta quien estaba algo triste  
  
-Nooo.. porque siempre yo, todo yo, todo yo- TT.TT  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yoh cuando llegaron a su habitación  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que sucede algo?- preguntó sin mirarlo  
  
-Annita...- Anna sacó algo del doblez de su pañuelo rojo y se lo entregó a Yoh -¿Eh?-  
  
-Míralo-  
  
-Mmm...- Yoh lo inspeccionó, era una cajita blanca pequeña con una especie de ventanita donde se podía ver una cruz  
  
-¿Qué piensas?-  
  
-Que... es extraño que compres cosas así, creí que no te gustaban este tipo de calculadoras porque eran costosas-  
  
-¡NO IDIOTA!- gritó quitándoselo -¿Acaso no sabes lo que es?- Yoh movió su cabeza lentamente negando -Bueno esto es... es un... un...- decía poniendose nerviosa  
  
-Jijiji... tú tampoco lo sabes- dijo divertido, Anna se puso seria  
  
-... Sí... no lo sé-  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
-No sé... si estoy lista para esto... no sé, si puedo decirtelo... no sé como vas a reaccionar... y eso me aterra- dijo tristemente, de repente sintió algo muy cálido, Yoh la abrazaba protectoramente  
  
-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea... cofía en mi... por favor- dijo dulcemente, a Anna le corrieron un par de lágrimas, se las limpió rápidamente  
  
-Yo... tú...- intentaba decir separándose de él  
  
-¿Nosotros?- dijo sonriendo  
  
-Bueno... sí, nosotros tendremos... un hijo-  
  
-...- hubo un silencio, Anna se puso más nerviosa y estaba lista para salir corriendo de la habitación, no se atrevía a ver el rostro de Yoh... mala idea, si lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto la gran sonrisa que este tenía  
  
-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó él sin ocultar su emoción, Anna lo miró confundida y asintió tímidamente, Yoh la abrazó la fuerte aún -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- decía mientras comenzaba a levantar a Anna y darle vueltas por el aire, Anna lo observó por un momento un sonrió, todo el nerviosismo y el temor se habían ido... sólo había un problema  
  
-Yoh...-  
  
-... es genial... debemos decirle a toda mi familia... el abuelo se pondrá muy contento y también...-  
  
-... Yoh...-  
  
-... me imagino la cara que pondrán... no lo podrán creer... debemos pensar en un nombre y debemos comprar muchas cosas...-  
  
-... ¡YOH!-  
  
-¿Eh?- Yoh la bajó y Anna salió corriendo al baño más cercano con una mano en la boca, Yoh escuchaba arcadas de la chica -¿Annita?... ¿te sientes bien?-  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK   
  
-Jijiji...- rió Yoh recordando la escena  
  
-...- Anna estaba apenada  
  
-Por más que lo intento, no puedo dormir... siento que me falta algo-  
  
-Si...- los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron  
  
-Crees que...-  
  
-... sí, será lo mejor- dijo Anna sonriendo, Yoh salió de la habitación y volvió en un par de minutos con Hana en sus brazos dormido, Anna sonrió tiernamente y recibió al pequeño de los brazos de su padre  
  
-Creo que ahora podremos dormir- dijo Yoh acomodándose al lado  
  
* * *  
  
-... entonces fui y lo saque de tu habitación, perdón si te molestó- dijo Yoh a Tamao, todos tomaban desayuno en la sala  
  
-No... claro que no, sólo me asusté de no verlo en la mañana, joven Yoh- dijo Tamao mirando al suelo sonrojada  
  
-¿Por qué debería molestarle?... después de todo es nuestro hijo- dijo Anna fríamente mientras le daba de comer a Hana  
  
-Pero si Yoh le pidió que lo cuidara por la noche, lo mínimo que pudieron haber hecho es decirle a Tamao que sacarían al bebé de su habitación... ¿no ven que la preocupan?- dijo Ren sin darle mucha importancia  
  
-...- ¬¬*  
  
-No, joven Ren, la señora Anna tiene razón- dijo Tamao tristemente, todos miraban la escena en silencio, de pronto un golpe en la puerta hizo que reaccionaran  
  
-Yoh... ¿acaso no piensas abrir la puerta?- dijo Anna, Yoh obedeció y se dirigió a la puerta  
  
-¡LYSERG!- se escuchó gritar a Yoh, todos se miraron y corrieron a recibirlo, excepto Anna... cuando quedó sola suspiró de resignación, se levantó lentamente y tomó a Hana en sus brazos  
  
* * *  
  
-¡AHHH! ¡MI LYSERG!... sabía que nos volveríamos a ver, era un presentimiento que nacía desde el fondo de mi corazón y...- decía Ryu llorando TT.TT  
  
-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Yoh mientras Ryu seguía hablandole a la pared  
  
-Yo bien, no había podido venir por mis estudios en Inglaterra- respondió  
  
-Así que aprovechaste las vacaciones de verano para venir a ver a tus amigos, ¿verdad?- dijo Horo sonriente  
  
-Pues... no exactamente- dijo el inglés -Más bien vine por el torneo-  
  
-Ya veo...-  
  
-Eso quere deci' que sabes donde se llevará a cabo, ¿no es verdad verdecito?- dijo Choco  
  
-Algo así... escuché a unas personas hablar que en Japón hay un shaman con un gran poder espiritual y que seguramente sería el próximo rey shaman... yo llegué hasta acá ya que Morphine me guió para encontrar a ese ser con el gran poder... pero al acercarme me encontré con muchas presencias más y perdí la pista- explicó  
  
-Ya veo...- dijo Yoh  
  
-Déjame hacerte una pregunta...- dijo Ren -... años atrás entraste al torneo sólo para vengar la muerte de tus padres, ¿por qué quieres entrar denuevo si Hao está muerto?-  
  
-Como forma de saber cuanto he mejorado estos años-  
  
-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero no me gustaría enfrentarme a Lyserg... de seguro se ha vuelto muy fuerte- dijo Ryu  
  
-No digas eso, sigo siendo débil...- dijo Lyserg con tristeza  
  
-Vamos, Lyserg... de todas formas será divertido y alguien se convertirá en el rey shaman... claro que obviamente yo tengo muchas posibilidades- dijo Horo  
  
-Eso lo dice el más débil-  
  
-Annita...- ^^UU dijo Yoh, Anna había aparecido con Hana quien miraba a Lyserg con curiosidad  
  
-Yoh se convertirá en el rey shaman para darme los lujos que siempre he querido-  
  
-...- -.-UU  
  
* * *  
  
-Disculpa Yoh... ese pequeño, es tu hijo.. ¿verdad?- preguntó Lyserg, estaban en la sala e Yoh jugaba con Hana  
  
-¿Ehhh?- exclamaron todos  
  
-...- O.O??  
  
-Pues sí, jijiji- ^=^  
  
-Lo imaginé- respondió el inglés  
  
-¿Ahhh?- exclamaron todos  
  
-...- O.O???  
  
-¿Cómo que lo imaginaste?...- preguntó Horo  
  
-Nosotros no supimos que era su hijo hasta que nos dijo- agregó Ryu  
  
-Pero si es evidente... el bebé tiene el cabello rubio de Anna y los rasgos del rostro de Yoh... no es dificil darse cuenta que es su hijo-  
  
-...-  
  
-Además de incrementar tus poderes espirituales, también te has convertido en un gran detective, jijiji- ^=^  
  
-Jeje... pues yo...- .//_//.  
  
-Bueno, bueno... ya va lo del mocoso, ¿no?- interrumpió Horo  
  
-Es cierto, lo mejor será hablar del torneo- dijo Ren  
  
-Sólo me he enterado por los otros shamanes, dicen que como se retomará el torneo no se hará una preselección, sino que todos los tríos de shamanes que sobrevivieron están ya con la opción de participar- dijo Lyserg  
  
-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que todos nosotros tenemos asegurados los cupos- dijo Horo  
  
-Sí, pero eso no asegura la victoria de alguno de nosotros- dijo Lyserg  
  
-No seas tan pesimista Lyserg, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- ^=^ dijo Yoh, Hana se soltó de los brazos de su padre y comenzó a gatear  
  
-Se ve que no has cambiado en nada, amigo- sonrió Liserg  
  
-Entonces sólo tenemos que esperar que nos avisen cuando comenzará todo... supongo que el torneo será en la aldea apache- dijo Ren  
  
-Si, too' lo torneos son allí- dijo Choco  
  
-¿Eh?- exclamó Yoh  
  
-¿Qué sucede, don Yoh?- preguntó Ryu  
  
-¿Dónde está Hana?- preguntó mirando a todos los lados  
  
-...- -.-UU  
  
-¿Cómo puede perder a su propio hijo?- murmuró Ren  
  
-A mi se me hace que siempre es así- respondió Horo, Yoh buscó por todos lados y salió al jardín, los demás lo siguieron. Cuando estaban todos afuera, encontraron a Hana en los brazos de una persona que todos reconocieron  
  
-¡SILVER!-  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
__________________  
  
uf!... xfin termine este capitulo, no se me ocurría como terminarlo ^^UU... pero al final lo deje como "ta ta taaaaannnn" con la llegada de silver, ¿que kerra decir su visita? ¿xke hana llegó hasta él? ¿dónde se metió anna despues del calido recibimiento que le dio a Lyserg? ^^UU  
  
espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo, si encontraron que fue muy poco lo del embarazo, quiza mas adelante ponga flashbacks de los diferentes meses... bueno, primero quiero aclarar que no se a cuantos meses de embarazo debe tener una mujer para sentir antojos (ya saben, lo del chocolate), pero me parecio divertido agregarlo XD  
  
GRAN NOTICIA!!! CAPITULOS 1 Y 2 DE FUNBARI NO UTA EN ESPAÑOL!!!  
  
http://www.shaman-soul.com  
  
esta es una pagina de un amigo mio, es super buena, hay mucha informacion de la serie y esta actualizada ^^... totalmente en spanish  
  
MI BLOG  
  
http://seinko.pitas.com  
  
XD mas publicidad 4me ;D  
  
si conoces o tienes alguna pagina que tenga alguna informacion sobre fnu, dimelas en el review para promocionarlas en esta sección ^^  
  
si quieres que te avise cuando suba los capitulos, solo debes dejar tu mail en el review ^^... si ya estas registrado en ff.net, te mandare el "boletin de actualizacion" automaticamente, si no quieres recibir este servicio, debes decirlo en el review  
  
XD jaja, ke tal?  
  
-----------------------  
  
~Respondiendo Reviews~  
  
para este capitulo tengo de invitado a ¡REN TAO!  
  
Ren: ¬¬ es Tao Ren, en mi país se dice el apellido y luego el nombre  
  
SeinKo: ^o^ ke listo es señorito  
  
Ren: -.-U  
  
SeinKo: bien, comencemos ^^  
  
Ren: -_- porque tengo que hacer esto  
  
Keiko Asakura  
  
SeinKo: ^^ me alegro que te haya gustado, XD si se que hay pokitas historias sobre Hana, yo tb lo adoro... es tan lindo... tb me encanta esa pareja y obviamente Hana es prueba de su amor ¿no lo crees así, Ren?  
  
Ren: -_-  
  
SeinKo: Gracias x tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado este fic... el siguiente  
  
Eleone  
  
SeinKo: ^-^  
  
Ren: ¬¬ te esta saludando  
  
SeinKo: ahh, sí... hola!  
  
Ren: -_-U  
  
SeinKo: gracias x tu apoyo, Hana es muuuuuuuy kawaii, cualquiera quisiera tener un bebe como el... lei tu fic y me encanto, ¿cuando lo seguiras?... cuando subas el proximos capitulo lo promocionare en la seccion de promociones... ;D ke viva la redundancia (le pega un codazo a Ren)  
  
Ren: -_- viva  
  
SeinKo: ^^ gracias x todo, no se si aprecera Hao... deberas seguir leyendo ;D... te felicito x el fanlist, ta megagenial... espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ^=^  
  
Ren: se ven  
  
SeinKo: O.o eh?  
  
Ren: el que sigue es de...  
  
Xris  
  
SeinKo: hola!... garcias, intento hacer romance sin caer en lo cursi, espero haberlo logrado... espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ^=^... te seguire avisando si eso quieres ;D... despidete  
  
Ren: aha... el otro review  
  
Anna15  
  
SeinKo: pues claro que el objetivo de que me mande reviews es para continuarlo lo mas pronto posible, no pido muxos reviews, solo pido que se mantenga el numero en cada capitulo, x eso este capitulo se demoro un poco mas ya que los reviews estuvieron lentitos  
  
Ren: -.- que pena xti, no?  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬*... espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ^=^... pues lo del beso... jijiji, ya lo veras ;D  
  
Ren: si que debe estar loca para ser admiradora tuya  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬*** que quieres decir con eso  
  
Ren: acaso estas sorda o no entiendes?  
  
SeinKo: . el siguiente  
  
Mafaldyna  
  
Ren: lemon ¬¬ je  
  
SeinKo: ^^UU pues no creo que mi inocencia me deje escribir lo ke pasa x mi mente... pero quien sabe, quiza mas adelante ^^  
  
Ren: inocencia?  
  
SeinKo: claro que habra mas YohxAnna ^^... espero que te haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Annita Kyoyama  
  
SeinKo: a mi tb me encantan los fics de Hana ("\^o^/")... espero que sigas leyendo mi fic  
  
Ren: -_- el siguiente  
  
Viru-chan  
  
SeinKo: ^^ gracias por tu apoyo... pues la respuesta de tu pregunta la tengo arribita asi ke espera a que lo copie  
  
Ren: -_- perezosa  
  
SeinKo: ok... no creo que mi inocencia me deje escribir lo ke pasa x mi mente... pero quien sabe, quiza mas adelante  
  
Ren: fue un déjà vu  
  
SeinKo: gracias x lo del vocabulario elegante ^////^... claro que hare que Tamao se desenamore de Yoh (mira a Ren)  
  
Ren: -_¬ que me miras asi  
  
SeinKo: XD pues lo del pañuelo es solo el comienzo... viene muxo mas  
  
Ren: o.o de que hablas  
  
SeinKo: bueno, gracias x tus buenas vibras y espero que me sigan muxos reviews ^=^  
  
Ren: que esa chica es de yoh?... ehhh, claro, sueña  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ no seas descortes... el siguiente es de...  
  
Ana  
  
SeinKo: claro que hare más yohxanna ^^... gracias x tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Ren: el siguiente...  
  
Biib  
  
SeinKo: hoooola! toy bien ^=^  
  
Ren: ¬¬U  
  
SeinKo: me alegro que te haya gustado este fic, tb es mi pareja favorita y habra mas yohxanna ;D  
  
Ren: bien, eso es todo?  
  
Morphin  
  
SeinKo: nop... hola!!! ke bueno ke te haya gustado... una pregunta ¿que es "espachurable"? ^^UU... espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias x tu apoyo  
  
Ren:...  
  
M I M I  
  
SeinKo: gracias x todos tus alagos ^=^... emocionate noma, asi me emocionas a mi tb y me da animos para seguir escribiendo ;D... GRACIAS!!! ESPERO KE HAYAS DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPITULO  
  
-----------------------  
  
Reb: bien, me voy  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ aja, gracias por tu ayuda  
  
Ren: ja! sin mi no hubieras hecho nada, pero no te culpo  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ solo vete, me tienes harta  
  
Ren: ¬¬ tu igual, te pareces mucho a horohoro  
  
SeinKo: gracias ^^, eso quiere decir que te agrado  
  
Ren: ¬//¬ claro que no  
  
SeinKo: pero si horo y tu son muy buenos amigos  
  
Ren: ò.ó QUEEEEEE???  
  
SeinKo: ^^ adios! y dejen...  
  
REVIEWS PLZ...  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


	5. El Torneo dará Comienzo

~El Pequeño Shaman~  
  
(Fic ideado a base de datos de Funbari no Uta)  
  
al final respondo reviews ^=^  
  
Disclamer: ni shaman king ni funbari no uta me pertenecen, son del genial Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
-¡SILVER!- exclamaron los shamanes  
  
-Hola- respondió levantando su mano derecha de una forma mecánica  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Yoh  
  
-¿No es obvio?... viene para decirnos algo acerca del torneo, ¿verdad?- dijo Ren  
  
-Yo...- dijo pensativamente  
  
-Entonces por fin sabremos como se realizará el torneo, es una noticia mega-genial- dijo Ryu  
  
-...-  
  
-Ya pue' chaparrito, dino' ya la información- dijo Choco  
  
-Mmm...- exclamaba mientras miraba a Hana -¿Quién es este niño?- todos los shamanes, excepto Yoh, cayeron al más estilo anime  
  
-Jijiji- ^^U -Pues es Hana, Hana Asakura-  
  
-¿A-sakura?-  
  
-Sip- ^-^ -es mi hijo- Silver puso a Hana al lado de Yoh, observó a los dos por un momento, ambos tenían una expresión de confusión, lo que hacía que se vieran casi como copias perfectas, si no fuera por el cabello rubio de Hana  
  
-Tienes razón, ustedes dos tienen un gran parecido- dijo Silver entregándole el bebé a Yoh, quien estaba con gotas en su cabeza ^^UU  
  
-La verdad es que vine por un extraño poder espiritual que sentí por los alrededores- explicó  
  
-¡Aich! Lyserg dijo lo mismo, que había llegado hasta aquí por una fuerza rarífica... pero nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso- dijo Horo algo molesto  
  
-Entonces ¿no sabe nada del torneo?- preguntó Ryu  
  
-Les explicaré... este nuevo torneo fue pedido por los grandes espíritus, nosotros sólo tenemos la misión de guiar a los elegidos, es decir, a los que pasaron a la tercera etapa del torneo anterior-  
  
-Entonces has tu trabajo y guíanos- dijo Ren ò.ó  
  
-De acuerdo, deben ir a la aldea apache lo antes posible para proseguir con el torneo, tienen sólo una semana para hacer esto o quedarán descalificados-  
  
-¿UNA SEMANA?-  
  
-Pero si eso e' muy poco, pue'... ir a norteamérica desde japón no e' naa' e' fácil, chico- dijo Choco  
  
-Será más que suficiente, ustedes ya saben donde se encuentra la aldea... con todo lo que han entrenado estos años podrían llegar hasta allá con sus propias posesiones, sin necesidad de un transporte-  
  
-¿En...- dijo Ryu  
  
-... tre...- dijo Horo  
  
-...nar?- dijo Choco  
  
-Pues... yo solo he entrenado estas últimas dos semanas, jijiji- dijo Yoh rascandose la cabeza  
  
-Allá ustedes, yo he entrenado todos los días desde que volví a China- dijo Ren orgullosamente  
  
-Pero si mientras estabas aquí no hiciste nada- dijo Horo ¬¬ -nosotros somos lo que teníamos que trabajar para poder pagar el alojamiento-  
  
-Esas son las instrucciones por ahora... bien, me retiro... los veré en el torneo- dijo Silver invocando a su espíritu de águila, dos alas crecieron de su espalda y desapareció del lugar  
  
* * *  
  
Yoh entró a la habitación que compartía con Anna, era la hora de la siesta de Hana y lo cargaba dormido. Al entrar vió a su esposa con una maleta empacando ropa  
  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó dejando a Hana en un pequeño futón que le tenían para sus siestas  
  
-¿Qué parece que hago?... empaco la ropa que llevaremos a norteamérica- respondió Anna  
  
-Así que escuchaste-  
  
-Claro, la ventana queda mirando al patio... ¿o no?-  
  
-... Anna, esa es una maleta muy grande... yo no uso tanta ropa- ^^UU  
  
-Por supuesto que no... también está mi ropa y la de Hana-  
  
-¿Cómo?-  
  
-No pensarás que no te voy a acompañar, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-He escuchado a algunos espíritus decir que este torneo será más complicado que el anterior... te acompañaré para que estés preparado para cualquier prueba-  
  
-Anna... sé que quieres que gane el torneo... pero créeme, estoy bien preparado- ^=^  
  
-...- ¬¬  
  
-...- ^=^  
  
-......- ¬¬  
  
-......- ^=^  
  
-Lo dudo mucho, Yoh- dijo cerrando la maleta -Mañana saldremos a primera hora, así que debemos descansar y también...-  
  
-Anna... tú no irás- interrumpió Yoh ¿enfadado?  
  
-...- Anna se sorprendió al verlo así, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía enfadado -Pero... ¿que estas diciendo?-  
  
-No irás... tú misma lo dijiste, este torneo será más complicado, por lo tanto será peligroso... ni tú ni Hana irán... si algo les pasara, yo...-  
  
-Idiota-  
  
-¿Ah?-  
  
-No pienses que te dejaré sólo ahora- respondió Anna igualmente enfadada, se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero la puerta no corría -Pero ¿que...? ¿qué le pasa ahora a esto?- Yoh se acercó e intentó abrirla, pero falló  
  
-Mmm... creo que está travada-  
  
-¿Ahhh? ¿En serio? ¿Fijate que no te creo?- dijo Anna con ironía  
  
-¿Qué ahora es mi culpa?-  
  
-¡Por supuesto que sí!... ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE NO TE VOY A DEJAR SOLO EN EL TORNEO?... ¡NECESITAS ENTRENAR Y PARA ESO IRÉ!-  
  
-... Esa no es la verdadera razon, ¿verdad?- hubo silencio por un momento, los dos miraban el suelo... estaban encerrados, enfadados y no hacían nada para arreglar las cosas, de pronto escucharon risitas... provenían de Hana, estaba despierto jugando con unas hojas sobre su futón  
  
-¿De dónde salieron esas hojas?- se preguntó Anna, Yoh miró hacia la ventana, había un poco de viento y fue a cerrarla  
  
-Quizás los árboles querían entrar a la casa, jijiji- ^=^  
  
-...- ¬¬  
  
Yoh caminó hasta donde estaba parado antes y sintió algo extraño, luego se tropezó y cayó al suelo... empujando a Anna y cayendo sobre ella, los dos se miraron algo sonrojados  
  
-Señora Anna, ¿que sucedió?... escuché un grito y vine para...- decía Tamao al abrir la puerta y vió la situación "comprometedora" que vivían Yoh y Anna, enrojeció hasta no poder y cerró los ojos ////  
  
-Losientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosiento- dijo rápidamente y cerró la puerta  
  
-...- ¬//¬  
  
-...- ^//^U  
  
-¿Cómo pudo abrir la puerta?-  
  
-Pues no sé- ^//^  
  
-Yoh...-  
  
-¿Sí?-  
  
-¿Puedes bajarte? quiero salir de aquí-  
  
-Ah... lo siento- ^//^U Yoh se paró y dejó a Anna salir de la habitación, él la siguió con la mirada y cuando salió vió que debajo de la puerta había una hoja  
  
-¿Y esto?- dijo tomándola y observandola -... Mmmm... creo que el señor árbol quería entrar por la puerta, jijiji- ^=^  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Te sucede algo, Tamao?-  
  
-Nononononono... no es nada, joven Ren- dijo Tamao notablemente nerviosa y sonrojada  
  
-Eso no es cierto-  
  
-Bueno... yo... vi algo que no debi haber visto- dijo sonrojandose más  
  
-Algo sobre Yoh... ¿verdad?- dijo seriamente el chino, Tamao asintió, Ren pareció molestarse -Tamao, no deberías darle tanta importancia a Yoh-  
  
-Pero, yo...-  
  
-Sé que sientes algo fuerte por Yoh... pero él está casado y ya tiene un familia... piensa que hay muchos otros shamanes esperando ser el shaman king-  
  
-Eso ya lo sé, joven Ren... pero que tiene que ver con esto- ^^UU  
  
-Sólo piensa en eso, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ren alejándose de la pelirosada  
  
* * *  
  
-Woooooow- exclamaron todos, al llegar al aeropuerto vieron el "pequeño" avión que tenía preparado Ren para el viaje  
  
-¿Por qué debe ser tan grande?- preguntó Yoh  
  
-Pues ahora somos más pasajeros que la última vez, ¿no?-  
  
-¿La última vez?... mmm, era yo, ryu, ren, yoh...- dijo Horo  
  
-Sí, y sobraban mega-muchos asientos- dijo Ryu  
  
-Da igual, tenemos muchos así en mi familia-  
  
-"Por lo menos yo no tuve que pagarlo"- pensó Manta ^^UU  
  
-Ahora somos Yoh, Anna, Hana, Ren, Horo, Ryu, Manta, Liserg, Chocolove, Chocolove, Chocolove, Chocolove, Chocolove...- decía (adivinen ¬¬U) Chocolove  
  
-¿Por qué repites tanto tu nombre?- preguntó Liserg  
  
-Porque yo valgo por muchos- dijo haciendo una pose extraña *o*  
  
-...- ¬¬U  
  
-Será mejor que subamos- -_-U dijo Ren y todos lo siguieron, cuando ya estaban la mayoría dentro, Yoh miró hacia un lugar en especial de la pista  
  
-¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Manta  
  
-Aquí fue... la primera vez que vimos a Hao- dijo pensativamente  
  
-Es cierto, eso ya pasó hace tiempo... pero sigue haciendo que me de un escalofrío-  
  
-No digas eso... después de todo... no era tan mal sujeto- dijo Yoh entrando  
  
-¿Q-Qué quieres d-decir c-con e-eso? ¿¡Acaso después de todo lo que hizo piensas que es un buen tipo!?- preguntó Manta nervioso, Yoh lo miró y sonrió  
  
* * *  
  
Ya dentro del avión, hace ya llevaban algunas horas viajando, todos dormían tranquilamente... excepto alguien... Yoh miraba por la ventanilla, estaba apoyado en su brazo. De pronto miró a su lado, Anna dormía apaciblemente, tenía a Hana en sus brazos también dormido, él fijó su mirada en el pequeño, luego volvió a mirar hacia afuera y sonrió de una forma extraña... quizas malévola  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
__________________  
  
AHHHHHH!!! ;_; ke le pasa a Yoh???... -.- nu se, sólo se me ocurrió eso y me pareció divertido XD  
  
PERDON X LA DEMORA!!! es ke diciembre se me paso muy rapido XP tuve ocupada con mis pruebas finales y too, y depes no tenia inspiracion AHHH.... pero bueno, aca toy con otro capitulo ^¬^ tal vez no fue muy bueno ya ke taba apurada... keria tenerselos como regalo de navidad, ya ke hoy es 24 de diciembre ^=^  
  
FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!  
  
este es el ultimo capitulo ke subire del año... el próximo año tendre el siguiente capitulo (suena a harto tiempo, ne?)... aunke ni sikiera yo se ke va a tener XP  
  
bueno, kero aclarar algo... x lo de la escena de la puerta, recuerden ke la pension asakura es como una casa japonesa tradicional, o sea ke tienen de esas puertas corredisas, no se si tienen un nombre especial ^^UU asi ke xeso le puse "puerta" XD... bueno, para los ke kcharon lo ke paso ahi, jijiji ^=^ denme su opinion, si?  
  
ok... ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO!!! NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO AÑO!!! BYES!!!  
  
Y FELIZ NAVIDAD  
  
si quieres que te avise cuando suba los capitulos, solo debes dejar tu mail en el review ^^... si ya estas registrado en ff.net, te mandare el "boletin de actualizacion" automaticamente, si no quieres recibir este servicio, debes decirlo en el review  
  
XD jaja, ke tal?  
  
-----------------------  
  
~Respondiendo Reviews~  
  
para este capitulo tengo invitado a...  
  
Choco: HOOOOOOLAAAAA  
  
SeinKo: O.o eh?... tu no chocolove, era lyserg ¬¬  
  
Choco: o.o pero... les kero contar un chistesito  
  
SeinKo: vete ¬¬  
  
Choco: Y-Y  
  
SeinKo: el invitado es LYSERG!!!  
  
*grillitos*  
  
SeinKo: o.o eh? , . o.o donde esta?  
  
Choco: no pudo venir ^-^ -se ve a Lyserg atado de manos y pies, también está amordazado-  
  
SeinKo: ?-? me pregunto que le abra pasado... bueno ¬¬ ayudame tu  
  
Choco: ^=^ siii!!!... primero un chistesito  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ despues  
  
Choco: Y-Y este es de...  
  
Xris  
  
SeinKo: HOLAAAAA!!! ya es común responderte un review, muxas gracias x tu apoyo y espero ke me sigas mandando reviews ^=^... YOH ES UN PAPA MUY LINDO, NE? *¬*  
  
Choco: ^o^ Yoh es un papa... un papa frita XD  
  
SeinKo: O.o .....  
  
Choco: no entediste el chiste?  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ grr... FELIZ NAVIDAD XRIS ^^  
  
Serenity  
  
SeinKo: muxas gracias sis!!! ("\^o^/")  
  
Choco: sis sis... achis! .  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬* grrr... ^^ gracias x tus alagos.... CLARO KE YOH ES LINDO!!! y mas si anna es su pareja, ¬¬ anna no es de nadie mas ke de yoh... espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo ^=^  
  
Choco: cap... capitulo... XP no se me ocurre nada!!! TT.TT  
  
SeinKo: ^=^ mejor... FELIZ NAVIDAD SIS!!!  
  
mer  
  
SeinKo: hi a ti tb ^=^ muxas gracias x leer mi fic, espero ke este capitulo te haya gustado... no sabemos si hao esta muerto ^=^  
  
Choco: ke? a hao le dijimos chao hace tiempo XD  
  
SeinKo: O.o ke?  
  
Choco: hao-chao... entiendes? jajajajajajajajajaja  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬U Pues hemos visto que Anna a cambiado un poco, pero eso no kere decir ke no haga de las suyas XD... FELIZ NAVIDAD!!  
  
anna15  
  
SeinKo: Pues Yoh es distinto ^^.... ademas ya estaban casados, no hay problema x tener hijos, o por lo menos eso pienso ^^UU... bien, espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo... al parecer Hana es un imán para visitas, no? XD  
  
Choco: mira tu... esa chica kere muxo a ren... ren tiene admiradoras XD  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ de ke te ries  
  
Choco: XD fue muy bueno ese chiste!!! ren tene admiradoras XD  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ PERO SI REN ES LINDO  
  
Choco: o.o.... no tanto como sho ^¬^  
  
SeinKo: -.- sin comentarios... CLARO KE REN NO ES NI SERA NUNCA GAY... ¬¬ eso es algo ke personas se imaginan, pero no es verdad . horo es solo un amigo... ^^ FELIZ NAVIDAD  
  
Megumi Sagara  
  
SeinKo: XD vaya ke te gusta silver, intentare ponerlo mas para ke estes contenta ^=^  
  
Choco: flashback... flash... keres una fotito? XD  
  
SeinKo: -_-** choco.. callate... ME ALEGRA KE TE HAYAN GUSTADO, crei ke podia aburrir con tanto recuerdo XD... bueno FELIZ NAVIDAD!  
  
Annita Kyoyama  
  
SeinKo: ya castigue a Ren, no te preocupes ^¬^ (se ve a Ren caminando extrañamente... al parecer alguien le hizo un calzón chino) XD ya ke le gusta la comida china, xke no la ropa?  
  
Choco: XDDDD ke gracioso!!... jajajajaja.... ¬¬ NO!! no fue gracioso, fue muy aburrido *paf!* o.#  
  
SeinKo: perdon x la demora, ya di las escusas ^^UU... espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo... FELIZ NAVIDAD!!  
  
angel-chan  
  
SeinKo: XDDD ok, tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia... pues tienes razón, he hecho ke hana sea muy tranquilo (tal vez demasiado)... es ke sake su personalidad de un bebito que conosco que es bastante tranquilo, y crei ke siendo hijo de yoh tambien lo sería XD  
  
Choco: pos ke seria *paf!* o.# estas peor ke ren  
  
SeinKo: espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo.... FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!  
  
Keiko Asakura  
  
SeinKo: XD me gusta el suspenso, asi me aseguro ke sigan leyendo XD... te gustó el suspenso del final de este capitulo?... extraño, ne?  
  
Choco: con la autora ke tene, como no va a ser extraño XD  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ no te aplaudo xke tengo las manos ocupadas  
  
Choco: ¿.? eso lo he escuchado antes  
  
SeinKo: Pues a hana no le ha pasado nada... aun ¬u¬... FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!  
  
Korishiteru  
  
SeinKo: ^^ GRACIAS X LEER MI FIC!!! y gracias x los alagos... pues no es molestia, con tal de ke dejes un review XD espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo... nos vemos pronto en el MSN!  
  
Choco: mesene? XD ke buen chiste  
  
SeinKo: es MSN ¬¬ y no era un chiste... aich -_-* xke no vino lyserg  
  
Kyzuna-chan  
  
SeinKo: pues sigue leyendo con toda confianza XD  
  
Choco: x eso compra iansa XP (iansa: marca de azucarera chilena)  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ no hagas publicidad gratis, no chistes sin gracia  
  
Choco: entonces al siguiente digo gracias ^=^  
  
SeinKO: _-_ FELIZ NAVIDAD!  
  
Aya  
  
SeinKo: gracias!!! me alegra ke los personajes no esten en OOC ^^ para algo ke me sirva ver la serie mas de 4 veces XD  
  
Choco: a pescar los 4 peces  
  
SeinKo: ... perdon si la accion va lenta, pero keria explicar algunas cosas antes de empezar... es ke es raro ke de la nada aparesca un hijo de Yoh y Anna, no? XD.... pues hao... ya veras ^u^ FELIZ NAVIDAD  
  
Kisuka  
  
SeinKo: no es obvio? como no iba a saber ken eres si arriba dice "Kisuka" ¬¬ duh!  
  
Choco: XD garras de acero, viva, hideki, let it rip, fusion de almas, funga fufu, chaisen, jajaja, liberate, ehhhhh  
  
SeinKo: -_- no te lo puedes raptar, ah si... gracias x decirme ke ta bien... COMO KE NO SOY INOCENTE??? KEN ES LA KE LE GUSTA EL HENTAI? EH? EH?  
  
Choco: XD la va a aplastar un tren XDDD  
  
SeinKo: pobre tuapi, lo tienes a pan y agua... pero no te doy chocolate ¬u¬  
  
Choco: O.o ke me kere a mi???  
  
SeinKo: CHO-CO-LA-TE  
  
Choco: pos yo soy chocolatin ^=^  
  
SeinKo: ....  
  
biib  
  
SeinKo: 1º de nada ^=^... 2º gracias x tus alagos, espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo... 3º mientras llegue antes del siguiente capitulo ta bien XD  
  
Choco: o.o eso no tiene gracia  
  
SeinKo: ^=^ gracias  
  
Choco: O.o?  
  
SeinKo: . nuuu se me ta pegando tu sentido del humor  
  
Choco: ke te gusta mi sentido del edor? XD  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ chiste repetido... FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!  
  
ana  
  
SeinKo: ^//^ gracias x lo de gran escritora... te apoyo completamente, hana es fruto del amor de yoh y anna... ES LA MEJOR Y UNICA PAREJA DE SHAMAN KING!!  
  
Choco: pero que pasa con la pareja...?  
  
SeinKo: shhh... es solo un agregado para hacer la historia mas interesante ^=^... x lo de hao, creeme que no se interpondrá... espero ke te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy XD... tal vez lo ke puse no es "yohXanna", pero me encanta hacer pelear a las parejas xke lo mejor es la reconciliación XD... FELIZ NAVIDAD!!  
  
viru-chan  
  
SeinKo: gracias x tus palabras ^=^ pues este capitulo tb esta algo cortito XP  
  
Choco: cortito era el vestido de mi tia lindolina XD  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ kedo pasado a talla  
  
Choco: o.o no huelo nada  
  
SeinKo: FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!  
  
saint yagami  
  
SeinKo: AMIGUIS!!! XD mmm.... no lo sé, dime ke pareja te gustaría y la hago altiro! ^=^.... gracias x lo de gran escritora, tierna y linda ^////^... tb espero poder verte alguna vez... ESPERO KE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO.. FELIZ NAVIDAD (viste el regalito ke te deje en mi blog?)  
  
-----------------------  
  
Choco: jejeje... ahora dire mi gran chistesito  
  
SeinKo: -_- ya me tienes harta  
  
Choco: aki voy...  
  
SeinKo: NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.... ADIOS!!!  
  
y dejen...  
  
REVIEWS PLZ...  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


	6. Hacia la Aldea Apache

~El Pequeño Shaman~  
  
(Fic ideado a base de datos de Funbari no Uta)  
  
al final respondo reviews ^=^  
  
Disclamer: ni shaman king ni funbari no uta me pertenecen, son del genial Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 6 "Hacia la Aldea Apache"  
  
Despertó lentamente, el viaje en sí era muy largo y estaba cansado... era extraño cansarse tanto si tan solo estuvo sentado durante todo el camino, había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuanto tiempo habia estado dormido, tampoco sabía cuanto faltaba para llegar a norteamérica... sólo sabía que quería seguir soñando... soñando con una niña tan dulce, tierna y frágil como una muñeca de porcelana... de pronto sintió un peso en su hombro izquierdo, miró a su lado y vio a la persona que se metía en sus sueños, la pelirrosada parecía dormir profundamente apoyada en su hombro, enrojeció levemente y desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, vaya que le había costado hacer que Tamao se sentara junto a él...  
  
FLASHBACK (otro Ô.o)  
  
-Bien, este Jumbo Jet privado tiene a fondo un pub/restaurant, un poco más aca un salón con pool y minigolf, luego una minisala de cine, en la parte superior un pequeño sauna/spa y esta es la sala donde esperamos llegar a nuestro destino...-  
  
-...- O.o   
  
-... hablo de norteamérica- ¬¬ (no entendieron? vean las N/A)  
  
-........- O¬O HoroHoro babeaba al ver tan magnífica máquina  
  
-Jijiji, vaya Ren... si que tus aviones están muy bien equipados- dijo Yoh  
  
-Pues este es uno de los más básicos- dijo Ren orgullosamente  
  
-Pos po' este cacharrito, me darian tanto pa' vivi' po' el resto de mi vida sin preocupaciones- dijo Chocolove  
  
-Por fin...- *¬* -... por fin he encontrado mi lugar favorito-  
  
-Esto no es nada comparado a los lujos que me esperan después de que Yoh consiga los grandes espíritus- dijo Anna con indiferencia  
  
-...- ¬¬U  
  
-Jejeje- ^^U rió Yoh nerviosamente mientras llevaba a Hana en su portabebé  
  
-Primero iré a comer unos buenos tamales al fondo, despues ire al spa, luego juagre algo de golfito... ¡quien va conmigo!- exclamó Horo caminando hacia la puerta  
  
-Basón- susurró Ren, el espíritu apareció delante de la puerta antes que Horo llegara  
  
-¡Pero que...!-  
  
-Nadie saldrá de esta cabina... tienen extrictamente prohibido salir de aquí-  
  
-¿¡QUUUUUEEEEEEEE?!... ¬¬ ¡¡DE KE SIRVE ESTAR EN UN AVION EXTRA LUJOSO SI NO PODEMOS DISFRUTARLO!!- gritó Horo  
  
-Nadie dijo que disfrutariamos el viaje... no quiero que destruyan este avión como el que viajamos la última vez-  
  
-¡PERO EL QUE LO DESTRUYO FUE HAO!-  
  
-Eso no importa... ahora decidiré quien se sentará con quien- dijo Ren los asientos, habían tres parejas de asientos por lado -Los bufones sin gracia, es decir Chocolove y HoroHoro, se sentarán juntos-  
  
-¿Cómo que bufones sin gracia?- protestó Horo  
  
-Nosotro tenemo mucha gracia, chinito- dijo Choco  
  
-¡NO LO DECIA POR ESO!- dijo Horo golpendo a Chocolove  
  
-Ya callense... Ryu irá con Lyserg-  
  
-¡SI!... la pasaremos muy bien en este viaje Lyserg- exclamó Ryu, mientras Lyserg sonreía nerviosamente  
  
-Yoh irá con Anna, pueden tener al mocoso en sus brazos-  
  
-¿Mocoso?- murmuró Anna dándole miradas asesinas a Ren ¬¬*  
  
-Manta... creo que irá solo y yo... ni modo, tendré que ir con Tamao- dijo sonriendo para su interior  
  
-Descuide joven Ren, yo iré con Manta y para no molestarlo- contestó la pelirrosada, luego proseguían a sentarse  
  
-Espera Tamao... es que Manta seguramente querrá sentarse cerca de Yoh para conversar-  
  
-Pero eso no me molesta- dijo Tamao algo confundida, Ren se acercó y le susurró al oido  
  
-Es que ya sabes... ver a Yoh y Anna muy juntos tal vez no te hagan sentir muy bien-  
  
-...- Tamao pensó por un momento y recordó la vergonzosa escena que vió antes de partir al aeropuerto -B.b.bueno... si no le molesta, ¿me podría sentar con usted?-  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK   
  
No sabía que le ocurría, hacía locuras como esa para estar junto a la joven shaman... algo tenía Tamao, tal vez su dulce carácter, su extrema timidez o quizá su belleza angelical lo que ¿atraia al joven Chino?  
  
-¿Que me atrae Tamao?... por supuesto que no, nada más que el deseo de ser el más fuerte atrae al gran Tao Ren- pensó decidido, pero miró nuevamente a la pelirrosada y su mirada se enterneció  
  
* * *  
  
-Falta poco para llegar a norteamérica, el piloto dice que deben ponerse los cinturones- dijo Ren a Chocolove y HoroHoro  
  
-Ay pero mira... la azafata Ren, que linda ¿no?... oye preciosa ¿me das tu numero para que tengamos una cita?- se burló Horo, Ren enrojeció de verguenza y furia, luego le puso su cuchilla en el cuello  
  
-Otra de tus bromitas y te juro pongo tu cabeza en el retrete del baño para que salgas del avión- dijo notablemente irritado con una aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo  
  
-Jejeje, no lo volveré a hacer- dijo moviendo sus manos nervioso, luego Ren se dirigió a su puesto aún con el aura que daba miedo a la pobre de Tamao quien estaba abrazada de sus piernas intentando alejarse  
  
-Ayy... ¬¬ pero que sensible- se burló Horo -Oye Yoh, será mejor que despiertes a tu bella durmiente que ya vamos a llegar- dijo volteándose sobre los asientos  
  
-¿Ah?... sí- dijo distraidamente  
  
-mmm... y este que fuma para estar todo el día así- dijo Horo -.-  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡ESA FUE UNA BUENA BROMA!- exclamó Choco XD  
  
-...- ¬¬  
  
Yoh miró a Anna, parecía estar teniendo dulces sueños ya que sonreía tiernamente, se veía realmente hermosa con esa sonrisa que no muchas veces dejaba ver y teniendo en sus brazos a un pequeño que parecía jugar con sus dedos. Yoh sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su hijo, era adorable ver tan pequeña criatura. Hana miró a su padre y sonrió  
  
-Pa... pa- dijo el pequeño estirando sus bracitos, Yoh lo tomó y pusó los piesesitos sobre sus piernas sujetándolo de su barriguita  
  
-Hola Hanita, ¿quieres que papá juegue contigo?-  
  
-Jijiji- rió intentando alcanzar los mechones del cabello de Yoh que caían sobre su cara, Yoh acercó a Hana hasta que él pudo tomar el pelo sin problemas  
  
-Creo que es hora de despertar a tu madre, ¿no lo crees?-  
  
-¿Ma?-  
  
-Ma-ma- corrigió Yoh modulando exageradamente  
  
-Ma... ma... mama-  
  
-Bravooo- dijo aplaudiendo suavemente -Veo que aprenderás muy pronto a hablar- dijo orgullosamente (¬¬U), mientras Hana imitaba los movimientos de la boca de Yoh, él lo sentó y miró nuevamente a Anna  
  
-Anna...- dijo acercandose a su oido -Anna... despierta, vamos a llegar pronto-  
  
-... No...- dijo Anna suavemente, hablando en sus sueños  
  
-¿No?... ¿acaso no quieres despertar?- dijo Yoh sin darse cuenta que Anna a quien le estaba hablando, no era él  
  
-... No... Yoh...-  
  
-Dime, Anna-  
  
-... Yoh... no me...- decía Anna mientras le brotaban pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos  
  
-¿A-Anna?... ¿Estás llorando?- preguntó Yoh comenzando a asustarse  
  
-Yoh... por favor... no...-  
  
dentro del sueño de Anna   
  
-¿Dónde está Yoh?... por favor dímelo... ¡NO TOQUES A MI HIJO!- gritaba Anna observando aterrada la figura sombría que estaba tomando a Hana por los pies mientras el pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente, la figura estaba encapuchada y comenzó a caminar hacia Anna, ella intentaba alejarse  
  
-¿Quién eres?... ¿Qué quieres?- decía Anna mientras retrocedía hasta que cayó, la figura tomó su barbilla y se acercó a la cara de la sacerdotiza  
  
-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?- dijo quitándose la capucha que le cubría la cabeza, Anna observó sorprendida y ahogó un grito -Descuida... yo te haré recordar- se acercó hasta tocar sus labios para convertirlo en un apasionado beso  
  
fuera del sueño de Anna   
  
Anna tenía sujeta el rostro de la persona a quien estaba besando, aún había lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cerrados, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo... no lograba entenderlo... pero quería de alguna forma recuperarlo, quería arreglarlo, quería...  
  
-¿... despertar?- pensó mientras abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Yoh sobre la suya, miró hacia el lado y vió que todos los del Yoh-gumi estaban observando anonadados... empujó a Yoh y le dió una cachetada  
  
-¡Auch!- o_# -¿Y eso por qué fue?-  
  
-¿No te he dicho que no hagas eso cuando haya más gente?- dijo Anna en voz baja  
  
-Pero si tu fuiste la que le dio el beso, babosa- ¬¬ dijo Horo  
  
-Y fue el besoooooooooooooooooootote mas grande que he visto en toa mi chistosa vida, mi negro- dijo Choco  
  
-¡Que romántica es, doña Anna!- dijo Ryu con ojos de corazones  
  
-¡No! yo no...- decía sonrojada, pero sacudió la cabeza -No tienen porque estar mirando- dijo con su tono frío de siempre  
  
-Como no ibamos a mirar, si Yoh estaba gritando "¡Anna que te pasa! ¡que te pasa! ¡abre los ojos!"- dijo Horo imitando a Yoh  
  
-...- ¬¬ Anna le mando una mirada asesina a su esposo  
  
-Jejeje- ^^U  
  
-Estás exagerando- dijo Anna -.-U -Sólo fue una pesadilla-  
  
-¿Pesadilla? Mas parecía un sueño pervertido- continuó Horo  
  
*PAF!*  
  
-Auch...- o.# -mejor me callo-  
  
-...- ¬¬* (mirada asesina de Anna)  
  
* * *  
  
-Me alegra que recordaras donde estaba la cueva azul, no me hubiera gustado pasar por la cueva de agua de nuevo... jijiji- le decía Yoh a Manta, hace algunas horas el avión de Ren los había dejado en medio del desierto. Habían estado caminando desde entonces y por fin habían llegado a la Aldea Apache. Ahora se encontraban Yoh y Manta en la cafetería de la Aldea  
  
-Buenas tardes, que desean servirse- preguntó el mesero encargado  
  
-Pues yo quiero... ¡Silver!- exclamó Manta al ver al oficial  
  
-Hola primito- dijo Yoh tranquilamente  
  
-¿Primito?- dijeron Manta y Silver a la vez  
  
-Ejem... bueno, que van a pedir- dijo Silver  
  
-Pues no sé, han subido demasiado los precios desde la última vez que vinimos acá- dijo Yoh viendo el letrero de precios  
  
-Es que ya saben... los precios deben subir, especialmente en un pueblo que aparece cada 500 años-  
  
-Jejeje, claro- ^^U dijo Manta  
  
-Yo un jugo- dijo Yoh  
  
-Yo también- dijo Manta  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Silver y fue a buscar el pedido  
  
-Yoh... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-  
  
-¿Ah?... claro, ¿que sucede Manta?-  
  
-Estee... ¿Por qué quisiste entrar al torneo de nuevo? crei que ya no te interesaba ser el Shaman King-  
  
-Pues yo...-  
  
FLASHBACK (otro -.-UU)  
  
(regresemos al capitulo 57 de Shaman King)  
  
Yoh y Anna miraban el paisaje desde el borde del risco, Anna acababa de darle una paliza a Yoh por querer robarse las sandías que encontró y por esta razón Yoh tenía un pequeño tapón en su nariz... a pesar de esto, Anna estaba muy feliz de que su entonces prometido estaba sano y salvo después de haber salido del Portal de Babilonia  
  
-... He llegado hasta aquí para convertirme en el rey de los shamanes... pero... ahora tengo un asunto más importante que cumplir... ya no quiero terminar con la vida de alguien más- dijo Yoh, en el tono de su voz se podía percibir completa seriedad, lo que llamó la atención de Anna he hizo que lo mirara de reojo -Si ellos ya no desean seguir con esto, creo que tampoco podemos perder el tiempo... perdón- dijo esto último bajando la cabeza  
  
*PAF!*  
  
-¿Eh?- exclamó al recibir una cachetada de parte de Anna  
  
-Aún sigo siendo...- dijo Anna sin mirarlo -la honorable esposa de Yoh Asakura-  
  
-Pero Anna...- intentó decir Yoh, pero Anna le pusó un tapón más grande en la nariz  
  
-¡Derrota al miserable de Hao y quiero que consigas los Grandes Espíritus de una vez!-  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK   
  
-Es un secreto, jijiji- respondió Yoh sonriendo dejando a un confundido Manta  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
__________________  
  
Holas!!! les gusto este capitulo??? ^=^  
  
XD cual sera el secreto de yoh???... ¬¬U creo ke es bastante obvio, el dialogo ke aparecio, como ya dije, es del episodio 57 "El Final del Torneo?" que lo dieron el dia jueves 1 de enero... para ubicarlos un poco es despues de que Hao dice que el torneo de shamanes no se seguirá haciendo dentro del portal de babilonia, luego todos logran salir y manta con anna encuentran a yoh "robandose las sandias" ^^UU y anna le da un gran golpe con uno de los demonios de hao XD... despues de eso yoh le cuenta a anna (y a manta ke esta un pokito mas atras) que el torneo se cancelara y ocurre lo del dialogo ke YO MISMA COPIE... o sea, no lo invente asi ke le doi los creditos al estudio de doblaje XD  
  
le kero dar las gracias a mi gran amiga y fan de mis fic XD ¡Saint!... que me dio la gran idea de conectar el sueño de Anna con lo ke vendra mas adelante (ja ¬¬ ahora anna es vidente)... estoy segura ke se va a malinterpretar el sueño XD pero aun no kero aclarar nada para mantener el suspenso ^=^  
  
kero aclarar lo de ke todos kedaron mirando raro a ren cuando dijo "... y esta es la sala donde esperamos llegar a nuestro destino"... pues la verdad es ke es una talla interna XD... cada vez cuando empiezan a hablar del destino lo primero ke se me viene a la mente es la muerte, entonces la frase ke dice ren es como si dijera ke ahi van a esperar su muerte y por eso todos lo miran raro... ¬¬ lo se, fue fome, pero yo soy la autora y kise ponerlo... ^^U aclarado? bien  
  
XD se estan aclarando los sentimientos de ren???... pos nose n_nU  
  
no se lo ke piensen ustedes... pero me parece ke hay DEMASIADOS flashbacks en esta historia, pero si les molesta muxo deben decirme para cambiar la forma de contar la historia ^^  
  
si quieres que te avise cuando suba los capitulos, solo debes dejar tu mail en el review ^^... si ya estas registrado en ff.net, te mandare el "boletin de actualizacion" automaticamente, si no quieres recibir este servicio, debes decirlo en el review  
  
XD jaja, ke tal?  
  
-----------------------  
  
~Respondiendo Reviews~  
  
bien para este capitulo tengo invitado a... tatarataaannn  
  
mdlpdsk (manager de los personjes de shamanking): pss... niña  
  
seinko: O.o eh?  
  
mdlpdsk: no vendra nadie en ese capitulo  
  
seinko: o.o pero xke?  
  
mdlpdsk: xke estan de vacaciones de fin de año  
  
seinko: -.- acaso aun no se recuperan de la fiesta?  
  
mdlpdsk: ¬¬ no lo se, pero en este capitulo estas sola  
  
seinko: ._. de acuerdo... ire con los reviews  
  
Serenity  
  
XD gracias x leer mi fic sis, ya sabras ke le sucede a yoh mas adelante ^=^... pos yo tb kero un hana, un hao, un yoh, un ren, un horo... XD si consigo donde se pueden sacar te aviso... descuida, la locura no es una enfermedad, es un estilo de vida ke me gusta seguir XD  
  
Keiko Asakura  
  
SUSPENSO RULZ! ("\^O^/") me alegro ke te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero ke este tb te guste ^=^ a mi tb me gusto lo ke dijo Yoh, es muy tierno, ke mal ke anna no le hizo caso... ¬u¬ naaaa, asi es mas interesante XD.... sabras lo ke le pasa a yoh mas adelante ^^... descuida, es yoh jejeje  
  
Aya  
  
Pues tengo un cierto orden, cada dos semanas subo un capitulo... si me llego a atrasar puede ser x falta de inspiracion, tiempo o reviews XD... tengo ke esperar ke las personas ke siguen mi historia la lean, asi ke xfavor ten paciencia... si? ^-^... x lo de los capitulos mas largos, intento hacer los capitulos mas o menos del mismo peso ke son 10kb en block de notas, pueden salir un poco mas largo o mas corto dependiendo de como acomodo la escena de suspenso al final... pero sinceramente creo ke si lo alargara le pondria cosas ke no ayudarian muxo en la historia y aburririan a los ke lo leen.... espero ke me entiendas, ke te haya gustado este capitulo y ke sigas leyendo mi historia ^=^  
  
Megumi Sagara  
  
No eres la unica ke se mata de la risa con chocolove XD... la razon de la mirada malevola? claro que la sabras... pero mas adelante ¬u¬ (ñacañacañaca ke mala soy)... espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo ^^  
  
biib  
  
holas! a mi tb me encanta hana, xeso kise hacer un fic con el como protagonista (aunke no se note aun ^^U)... pues, lo del poder puede ser... teniendo a esos papitos ken no XD... pues te aseguro que hao esta muerto, pero sabemos bien que estar muerto no es razon para que salga de la trama y mucho menos de una serie como shaman king, ¿como es eso que si hay alguna relacion entre yoh y... ah? aclaramelo para ver si te lo puedo contestar ^^U... me alegra ke la duda te mate XD... O.o no digo ke te mueras ^^U solo ke la historia te meta tanto ke estes ansiosa por saber ke va a pasar, espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo y todas tus dudas seran respondidas mientras avance la historia ^^  
  
ana  
  
las reconciliaciones me encantan *¬*... tb espero ke hayas pasado un feliz año nuevo ^^... te aseguro ke entre hao y anna no pasara nada, y lo de yoh lo sabras mas adelantes ^=^... ^////^ gracias x decir ke eres mi admiradora, descuida ke habra muxo mas azucar de parte de YxA  
  
mer1  
  
XD yo tb kero saber ke le pasa a Yoh... asi ke tendremos ke esperar a los proximos capitulos, espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo, byes!  
  
keiko-sk  
  
^//^ gracias x tus alagos, y puedes leer los capitulos cuantas veces kieras XD... me alegra muxo ke te guste la historia... Anna quiere a su hijo muxo, especialmente xke es "fruto del amor de Yoh y Anna" *¬*... me pareces muy simpatica XD espero ke podamos seguir siendo amigas... gracias x decirme ke soy una de tus escritoras favoritas ^////^... espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo  
  
rika_chan  
  
me alegro ke encuentres mi historia bakancita... XD tb me alegro de tener alguien chileno entre mis lectores, jejeje... espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo  
  
saint yagami  
  
("\^o^/") te dije ke te daria el credito x la idea, de verdad me sacaste de mi estancamiento ^^.... yo tb te kero muxo ^//^, gracias x todas las cosas lindas ke me dices... lo de yoh lo sabras mas adelante XD... pero me atreveria decirte ke tienes algo de razon... O.o acaso te metes en mi cerebro cuando duermo??? XD... espero ke te haya gustado el "acercamiento" (se puede decir asi?) del principio de este capitulo, a mi tb me agrada esa pareja... ren frio y serio junto a la tierna y dulce tamao *^-^*... bueno, espero verte pronto x el msn y x conce... aios!!!  
  
Jos D  
  
Pues no se aun si saldran, mas adelante vere si las pongo ^^... pues lo de ke hana participe junto a Yoh ¿no crees ke es muy pequeño? XD... bueno, despues veras ke tiene ke ver hana en todo lo del torneo... te kero pedir un inmenso favor!!! ultimamente me he hecho una gran fanatica de teen titans y kise entrar a ver si habian fics de esa serie y encontre ke la unica historia en español era TUYA!... no la he podido leer xke no he tenido muxo tiempo, cuando pueda la lea y te mando un review ^^... bueno, al favor... podrias mandarme imagenes de teen titans xfavor!!! no he encontrado muxas de la serie nueva (encuentro mas de los comics viejos ^^UU)... mi mail es javiaguayo@hotmail.com (si tienes MSN podriamos contactarnos), bueno NOS VEMOS  
  
Spiritcan  
  
XD no tenias xke mandarme reviews en cada capitulo... pero bueno ya lo hiciste, jejeje ^^U... la foto re la puedo mandar cuando te conectes al MSN, se escribe REN, no LEN... eso es porque Ren es chino todos los nombres que son con R se pronuncian con L (lo se, un argumento estupido) pero es verdad, en la mayoria de las paginas dedicadas a Ren sale con R y en los subtitulos de los fansub tb, ademas ke en japones yo escucho "Ren" (no rren, ren)... pues lo de "se reanuda el torneo" puede estar trillada, pero kedo tan sin terminar esa idea en la serie ke solo de eso se me ocurre escribir ^^... te admiro x atreverte a salirte de lo normal XD... tomare en cuenta lo del capitulo especial ^^ me parece una buena idea... me alegro de ke te este gustando mi fic, te voy a mandar el boletin XD, tu fic ta super bueno, continualo pronto... pues lo de las propias historias... ^^ tal vez mas adelante...  
  
Kisuka  
  
ola? . . o.o donde... ¬¬U para saber lo de yoh deberas seguir leyendo, pero... te dire ke estas cerca... no entrare en detalles de tu fic XP... aios!!! ^-^ carpe diem  
  
viru-chan  
  
HOLAS! gracias x lo de lindo ^^ espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias x tus buenos deseos y espero ke haya pasado un muy buen año nuevo  
  
Chibiusa  
  
Hi sis!!! gracias x leer mi fic, HANA RULZ!!! XD... yo creo ke esta historia da pa muxos capitulos (espero ke no tantos ^^UU) y me dieron la idea de hacer un capitulo especial de recuerdos de la vida de yoh y anna, vere si lo hago, ^=^ jijiji  
  
-----------------------  
  
bien, termine ^=^... ._. sola, TT.TT extraño hasta a chocolove... ;_; snif, bueno, mejor...  
  
NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.... ADIOS!!!  
  
y dejen...  
  
REVIEWS PLZ...  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


	7. Funga Fufu

~El Pequeño Shaman~  
  
(Fic ideado a base de datos de Funbari no Uta)  
  
al final respondo reviews ^=^  
  
Disclamer: ni shaman king ni funbari no uta me pertenecen, son del genial Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
-Bieeeeeeeen... ahora tomas la naranja y dices "Funga fufu"-  
  
-... fufu?-  
  
-Fuuunnn.gaaaa.fuuuu.fuuu-  
  
-Fufu-  
  
-De acuerdo, como quieras- ^-^U  
  
-Fufu... fufu... fufufufufufufufufufufu- decía Hana mientras rodaba una naranja rapidamente  
  
-No deberias enseñarle ese tipo de idioteses- ¬o¬*  
  
-Vamos Annita... disfruta el momento- ^.^U  
  
Yoh, Anna y Hana estaban cerca de la orilla del Lago de la Aldea Apache, desde ahi podian ver a los Grandes Espíritus. Habian salido de "día de campo", como lo habia llamado Yoh, Anna solo habia aceptado porque ya no soportaba estar todo el dia con los "amigotes" de Yoh  
  
-Es hermoso- dijo Yoh perdido en la belleza del lugar  
  
-Siii, está bien- dijo Anna sin mirar y tomando comida de una bolsa  
  
-Vamos Annita, al menos velo- dijo Yoh tomando el menton de la Itako para obligarla a ver el lago, al principio esto le molesto, pero Anna suavizó su rostro hasta mostrar una dulce sonrisa  
  
-Si, es hermoso... y pronto será todo tuyo- dijo lo ultimo volviendo a fijar su mirada en la comida, Yoh se acomodó afirmandose en sus manos mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa malévola  
  
-Descuida, todo será nuestro- dijo con un tono de voz diferente al normal, Anna sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, esa voz la alertó y miró a Yoh, quien la miraba con su sonrisa de siempre -¿Sucede algo?-  
  
-No... no es nada- dijo la rubia bajando la mirada, Yoh la miró extrañado -"Esa voz... la he escuchado antes, pero dónde..."- pensaba ella, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los labios de su esposo, Yoh se separó de ella y sonrió al ver sonrojada a la Itako -Te he dicho que no hagas eso...-  
  
-¿En público?... pero si estamos solos- dijo acercandose nuevamente hasta llegar a los labios de Anna, ella no lo rechazó y le respondió el cálido beso del shaman  
  
-Jijiji- escuchó la pareja, se separó y vieron a Hana reir  
  
-¿QUEEE? ¡HANA! ¡NO TE ACERQUES A LAS NARANJAS!- exclamó Yoh al ver ya unas 4 naranjas aplastadas por el "fufu" de Hana y el ya iba por la quinta, mientras el shaman intentaba detenerlo, Anna sonreia dulcemente al ver la escena  
  
* * *  
  
-La aldea parece pueblo fantasma, ¿no chicos?- dijo Manta mientras caminaba junto a Ryu, Chocolove, Ren, Horo y Tamao por las calles de la Aldea Apache  
  
-Así es, se ven muy pocos shamanes- dijo Ryu  
  
-Me pregunto porque- dijo Tamao  
  
-Pues está claro, supieron que los valerosos shamanes que vencieron a Hao participarían en el torneo y no quisieron venir- dijo Horo Horo orgullosamente  
  
-Si claro, especialmente todos temen al "gran horohoro"- se burló Ren  
  
-Ja ja- ¬¬* -Quiza le temen a "Ren, el cabeza de tiburón"-  
  
-Repite eso- dijo Ren enojado  
  
-Cabeza de tiburón, cabeza de tiburón, cabeza de tiburón-  
  
-¿Quieres ver quien es el más fuerte?- amenazó Ren  
  
-Cuando quieras- dijo Horo  
  
-Ay no, estos van a pelear denuevo- dijo Chocolove con resignación, mientras Horo y Ren se mandaban rayos con sus miradas, se pusieron rígidos viendo sus oráculos virtuales  
  
-Arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo...- dijeron los dos apretando botones, lo que causó que todos los demás se cayeran al mas puro estilo anime  
  
-Mira, mira! tengo cerca de 30 mil... jajaja, soy muy poderoso- dijo Horo  
  
-Mmm...- dijo Ren con algo de desepcion -Tendre que entrenar más, creí que tendría más poder espiritual-  
  
-Eso quiere decir que soy más poderoso que tú... jajaja, deja ver- dijo Horo tomando la muñeca de Ren viendo el oráculo, marcaba 35 mil -¿QUEEEEEEE?  
  
-Pero... será más que suficiente para vencerte, Hoto Hoto- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante -Pero claro, será algo aburrido y muy fácil- decía mientras caminaba dejando a un Horo helado  
  
-El joven Ren es algo cruel- dijo en voz baja Tamao  
  
-Vamos, amigo... no te pongas así, con un poco más de entrenamiento podrás volverte más fuerte- dijo Ren apareciendo al lado de Horo ayudandolo a levantarse  
  
-¡Ay mamá mona!- exclamó Choco Ô.o  
  
-Ehhh...- exclamaba Manta con una cara de sorpresa O_O  
  
-Vaya... megacambio- dijo Ryu igual de sorprendido  
  
-Jejejeje- reía nerviosamente Tamao, Ren la observó finjiendo una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Horo Horo  
  
-"Espero que ya no crea que soy cruel"- pensaba Ren sonrojado  
  
-Me alegra encontrarlos-  
  
-Hola Silver ¿que sucede?- dijo Manta  
  
-Debo informarles sobre como se llevará a cabo el torneo-  
  
-Me alegro, ya me estaba aburriendo de esto- dijo Ren de mal humor  
  
-Si si si... dinos como será- dijo Horo  
  
-Pero... ¿donde está Lyserg?- preguntó Silver mirando al grupo  
  
-Nah, a ese no lo vemos desde la mañana. No quiso acompañarnos, dijo que quería estar solo- dijo Horo cerrando los ojos como signo de resignación  
  
-Mi Lyserg...- TT^TT  
  
-...- ¬¬U  
  
-De acuerdo, ¿e Yoh con Anna?-  
  
-Ese par de tortolitoh andan de luna de miel- dijo Chocolove juntado sus labios como dando besos al aire  
  
-Yoh dijo que irian de dia de campo- dijo Manta  
  
-Alla en el rancho grande, alla donde viviiiiiiiiia...- canturreó Chocolove  
  
-...- gota general  
  
-¿Que? ¿No entendieron el chistesito? Rancho, campo... ¿no entienden?-  
  
-Rancho... campo...- decia Tamao pensativa -JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.... ¡¡¡QUE GRACIOSO!!!-  
  
-...- O.oU  
  
-Vaya Chocolove, eres muy gracioso- dijo Ren finjiendo una sonrisa  
  
-¿Ahhh?- exclamaron Manta, Ryu y Horo  
  
-¿De verdad te gusto?- dijo con los ojos brillosos  
  
-Claaaro... los ranchos estan en los campos, ¿no?-  
  
-¿QUEEE?- exclamaron Manta, Ryu y Horo  
  
-Siiii!!!... y yo que pensaba que no te gustaban mis chistes- dijo abrazandolo -¡Eres mi mejoh amigo, chinito!-  
  
-¿Chinito?- ¬¬* murmuró mientras su peinado crecía, pero vió a Tamao sonreir ante la escena, se sonrojó y miró hacia el lado  
  
-Wow... el chinito se sonrojó porque le dije que eh mi mejor amigo... que lindo- dijo Chocolove con circulos rosados en sus mejillas y sus ojos en forma de estrellas  
  
-¡Aich! Consiganse un cuarto, tórtolos, que quiero escuchar- dijo Horo  
  
-Ehh...- decía Silver ante la extraña situación -Bien, en esta parte del torneo cada participante es individual, no habrán equipos. Tampoco serán peleas físicas, se medirán sus poderes espirituales de otra forma-  
  
-¿De qué forma?- preguntó Ryu  
  
-Eso no se los puedo decir todavía... se los agradecería si le dicen esto a Yoh y Lyserg-  
  
* * *  
  
-Así que... así se realizará el torneo- dijo Yoh tranquilamente con los brazos detrás de su cabeza  
  
-Sip... ¿que piensas hacer, Yoh?- dijo Manta, todos, excepto Lyserg, estaban dentro del lugar donde se hospedaban. La mayoria parecían pensativos o muy atentos de la conversación, por otro lado Anna, sin darle mucha importancia a los que hablaban, le daba biberón a Hana quien estaba medio dormido.  
  
-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Yoh con una expresión de aburrimiento  
  
-¿Que piensas hacer con esto? es decir, esta vez será diferente la forma en que se llevara a cabo el torneo, no será a traves de peleas-  
  
-Pues... por un lado me alegra ya que no tenía deseos de volver a pelear, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado...-  
  
-...- los demás lo miraron guardando silencio  
  
-Pero por otro lado, creo que extrañare la diversion que sentía cuando combatia, jijiji-  
  
-¿Eso piensas?- dijo Ren levantandose de donde estaba sentado, se acercó a Yoh hasta estar enfrente de él y sacó su espada -Pues entonces te desafío... Quiero combatir contigo, Yoh Asakura, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo con una sonrisa apuntando a Yoh, este lo miró con seriedad.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
__________________  
  
._. hasta ke termine este capitulo xP es todo inspiracion del momento, aunke tuve muxas interrupciones para escribirlo xD kero pedir disculpas x la demora, pero tengo excusas!!! xD lo ke pasa es ke a mi me gusta escribir solita, sin ke nadie ande sapeando ni nada... pero tengo visitas en mi casa xP unos primos ke viven lejos, tonce no falta el ke se aburre y viene "¿que estas haciendo?"... espero ke me entiendan xD  
  
bueno, espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo, no tengo muxos comentarios ke hacer, solo ke ¿aceptará Yoh el desafío de Ren?.... juajuajua, ni sikiera se yo xP y hablo en serio, no se si hacerlos pelear, asi ke digan ustedes si les gustaria ke pelearan ^=^  
  
beno, el otro dia me mandaron un fanart de yoh y hana, cuando la vi me puse a llorar de emocion xke era tal y como me lo imaginaba en este fic!!! si la keren ver pueden chekar mi blog:  
  
http://seinko.pitas.com  
  
o el link directo de la foto ke es:  
  
http://www.iespana.es/BeriberiOtenba/Blog/yohhana.jpg  
  
si quieres que te avise cuando suba los capitulos, solo debes dejar tu mail en el review ^^... si ya estas registrado en ff.net, te mandare el "boletin de actualizacion" automaticamente, si no quieres recibir este servicio, debes decirlo en el review  
  
-----------------------  
  
~Respondiendo Reviews~  
  
bien, ahora si tengo invitado y es... LYSERG!!!  
  
Lyserg: muchas gracias por su amable invitacion, señorita seinko ^-^  
  
SeinKo: o.o amable? (seinko recuerda cuando entro al camarín de lyserg amenzandolo con una escopeta)... n_nU pues, tu siempre tan gentil, Lyserg... bueno, empecemos a ver los reviews  
  
Lyserg: ^-^ claro  
  
mer1  
  
SeinKo: gracias!! el sujeto ke estaba con Anna en el sueño era...  
  
Lyserg: o.o' HAO??? . . ò.ó donde (prepara su pendulo para atacar)  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬U sigues traumado, ne?  
  
Lyserg: o.oU eh?  
  
SeinKo: bien -.-U no te puedo decir ken es aun, pero sigue participando  
  
Lyserg: o.o??  
  
SeinKo: . digo, dejando reviews ^^U jejeje  
  
Aya  
  
SeinKo: jejeje, espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo tb ^^, yo tb soy muy impaciente xD pero cuando se trata de algo ke yo debo hacer soy muuuy paciente, jajajaja  
  
Lyserg: u_ú eso no es muy amable ni tampoco es consecuente  
  
SeinKo: ¬o¬ eso lo dice el traidor del grupo  
  
Lyserg: ._. oyeeee  
  
SeinKo: sidue dejando reviews xD y leyendo mi fic, espero ke te guste cada vez mas  
  
Darkd  
  
SeinKo: muxas gracias, a mi tb me encanta yohXanna, y especialmente Yoh *¬*  
  
Lyserg: o.o yo no?  
  
SeinKo: xD no te quejes, tienes el medio club de fans ke babean x ti  
  
Lyserg: n///n bueno, yooo...  
  
SeinKo: ¬o¬ pero te aseguro ke yo no  
  
Lyserg: _._U  
  
SeinKo: bueno, espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo... y, aun estoy pensado sobre el lime, no lemon . nuuu, me gusta ke sea tiernecito, ke se sienta el amor... xD me estoy poniendo cursi, pero estoy con la idea, aunke aun no se si la hare ya ke me da algo de cosita .//_//.  
  
Lyserg: lime? que es eso?... (seinko le dice al oido) O.o... ¬o¬ no es bueno ver la intimidad de otras personas  
  
SeinKo: ^^U bueno, adioooos  
  
keiko-sk  
  
SeinKo: xD en verdad te metes tanto en el fic? me alegra escuchar eso ^=^  
  
Lyserg: o.o yo creo que esa señorita está exagerando  
  
SeinKo: ¬o¬ ahh, callate... dejame soñar  
  
Lyserg: n_nU  
  
SeinKo: espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo y sigue dejando review xD  
  
Keiko Asakura  
  
SeinKo: wow... este capitulo es mas corto ke el anterior ._. lo siento  
  
Lyserg: -o- yo opino que fue corto pero divertido... a pesar de que yo no estaba  
  
SeinKo: claaaro... tu no eres divertido ¬¬ tu haces llorar  
  
Lyserg: ._. gracias  
  
SeinKo: pues pronto sabras ken fue!!! espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo, matta ne!  
  
Megumi Sagara1  
  
SeinKo:^=^ jijiji.... siii, pobre de el pero me hace reir xD... tus saludos serán entregados (mira a Lyserg)  
  
Lyserg: o.o? eh? yo?... ^^ de acuerdo (se va)  
  
SeinKo: ^^ ehhh... creo ke te gusta silver xD lastima ke yo lo tengo solo de informador, jajaja... sigue leyendo!!!  
  
Lyserg: (vuelve) ^^ chocolove dice ke gracias  
  
Morfi  
  
SeinKo: o.o pues... gracias ^^  
  
Lyserg: n_nU  
  
Xris  
  
SeinKo: xD gracias, me alegra ke te guste ^^ y hana es mega-genial, ne?  
  
Lyserg: oficina? quiere decir que ella trabaja?  
  
SeinKo: o.o pos eso parece... wiii, mi fic no tiene barreras con la edad xD... o.o no digo ke seas vieja ^^U noooooo, note ofendas ._. solo kero decir ke eres mayor ke yo  
  
Lyserg: o.o creo que la embarro  
  
SeinKo: :S ehh... sigue leyendo mi fic "xfavor"... y lee los capitulos cuantas veces keras xD para eso ta publicado, espero ke tu tb hayas pasado buenas fiestas. Byes!  
  
ana  
  
SeinKo: n////n admiradora???... ahhh ke emocion!!!  
  
Lyserg: ¬¬U  
  
SeinKo: bien ^^U jeje... voy a tratar de hacer mas yohXanna, pero es ke no kero llenar el fic de romanticismo :s  
  
Lyserg: adios (hace una reverencia)  
  
Kisuka  
  
SeinKo: oooook carla... :S digo, kikusa... . digo... ¬¬ tu me entiendes...  
  
Lyserg: ._.  
  
SeinKo: len y tamao rulz! xDDDDD horoXlen sucks xP  
  
Lyserg: len y horo horo o.o??  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ no dejes ke pervierta tu mente, Lyserg.... si se ke ta corto, pero a mi me gusta asi... ademas se me hace largo cuando lo escribo -o-... telepatia? siii... claro, si yo te dije ¬¬  
  
Lyserg: dice que le respondes muy poco a sus reviews  
  
Seinko: O.o hey, este esta largo  
  
Lyserg: n_nU eso creo  
  
SeinKo: ya, chao asesina... y sigue leyendo o te voy a dar con el latigo xD (tipo tamao)  
  
Lyserg: o.o? ah?  
  
SeinKo: ¬o¬ no peskes, ella entiende  
  
Annita Kyoyama  
  
SeinKo: ^-^ de acuerdo , mientras lo sigas leyendo ta bien ^=^  
  
Lyserg: ¬o¬ sii claro, se estaba quejando porque en este capitulo llego a los 99 reviews  
  
SeinKo: . siii... yo keria 100.... beno, volviendo al tema de hana xD kero hacer ke sigas hablando silabas xD como pudiste ver en este capitulo ^^U... gracias x todo!!  
  
serenity  
  
SeinKo: ^^ jeje... gracias sis!!! espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Lyserg: n_n ella no lo leyo ya?  
  
SeinKo: solo la primera parte, xD tuvo ventaja xke es una muy buena amiga  
  
Lyserg: ...  
  
SeinKo: aioros!!!  
  
saint yagami  
  
SeinKo: TT^TT tus reviews me gustan muxo!!!  
  
Lyserg: o.o (le da un pañuelo)  
  
SeinKo: ;_; snif!... gracias... esa pareja la he planeado para tener alguna pareja mas solamente xD pero me agrada muxo, me alegra ke a ti tb... o.o en serio te he hecho llorar??? cuando ¿.? no recuerdo alguna parte tan triste ._.  
  
Lyserg: n_nU  
  
SeinKo: jajaja, puedes ver en mi cerebro ke yoh va a... oxo no lo puedo decir aun xD  
  
Lyserg: o.o?  
  
SeinKo: gracias x tu apoyo!!! y espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo (especialmente x lo ke hace ren para agradar mas a tamao xD)  
  
Lara Himura  
  
SeinKo: gracias!!! muxas gracias!!!... de verdad intento ke siga, o mas bien, se acomode a funbari no uta... es como si yo estuviera contando ke paso en esos años entre el final del anime y el comienzo del manga de fnu  
  
Lyserg: o.o pero yo no aparesco en fnu, pero no se porque  
  
SeinKo: :S ehh... ^^U eso ya lo sabras  
  
Lyserg: o.o?  
  
SeinKo: seeehhh!!! es muy lindo hana, anda a ver la foto ke tengo en mi blog ke ahi se ve hermoso!!!... espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo, byes!  
  
lady amaltea  
  
SeinKo: ^^ me alegra ke te haya gustado... ya sabras ken es el encapuchado xD  
  
Lyserg: quiero saber donde estaba yo en este capitulo ù.ú  
  
SeinKo: xD eso tb lo sabras en el otro capitulo... adios!  
  
biib  
  
SeinKo: wow, ya se me hizo costumbre responderte los reviews ^^... *¬* seh, el beso fue lo mejor *¬*.....  
  
Lyserg: O.o (la zamorrea para ke despierte)  
  
SeinKo: @.@ gracias... espero ke te haya gustado como ren trata de caerle mejor a tamao xD ya ke primero debe hacer ke tamao se fije en el para ke haya renXtamao, no?  
  
Lyserg: o.o ren con tamao?  
  
SeinKo: jejeje ^^U... espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo y la parte de hanita xD funga fufu!, digo, byes!  
  
Spiritcan  
  
SeinKo: hola po! como tan tus vaks??? gracias x leer mi fic ^^...  
  
Lyserg: la continuacion? ella? :S pues...  
  
SeinKo: ¬o¬ callate Lyserg, pense ke eras amable  
  
Lyserg: n_n si lo soy  
  
SeinKo: ._. en este capitulo no puse tantos flashbacks para no marearte xD... espero ke subas pronto tu fic y ke sigas leyendo el mio jajaja...  
  
hytare  
  
SeinKo: wow... me alegra ke te haya gustado tanto mi fic ke te hayas kedado despierta hasta esa hora O.o  
  
Lyserg: siii... eso no esta bien u.ú... seinko, estas haciendo ke gente inocente haga sacrificios x ti  
  
SeinKo: ¬-¬ si, aha... gracias... hana es megagenial, no me canso de decirlo xD, espero ke te agrade la forma en ke pongo a horo en mi fic  
  
Lyserg: n_n no se preocupe, nadie entendio el sueño, asi ke no es su culpa  
  
SeinKo: hey, yo si se... pero, aun no puedo decirlo ^x^... adiosin!  
  
hanna asakura  
  
SeinKo: ^//x//^ gracias!!! me alagas muxo, pues la idea es ke el fic encaje entre el final del anime y el comienzo del manga de fnu, solo espero hacerlo bien ^^  
  
Lyserg: adios!  
  
-----------------------  
  
SeinKo: xfin termine de responder ^=^... :S no digo ke no sigan mandando tantos o mas reviews ke ahora ^//^  
  
Lyserg: n_nU.... ahora puedo irme?  
  
SeinKo: clarooo... si me da una foto tuya n//n  
  
Lyserg: ¬-¬ no ke yo no era su favorito, si no ke era yoh  
  
SeinKo: oh vamos, tb eres lindo... aunke seas algo antipatico :/  
  
Lyserg: _-_  
  
NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.... ADIOS!!!  
  
y dejen...  
  
REVIEWS PLZ...  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


	8. ¿Qué le sucede a Yoh?

~El Pequeño Shaman~  
  
(Fic ideado a base de datos de Funbari no Uta, si no sabes que es no importa, pues yo no lo he leido, solo he investigado ^^UU al final aclaro mas)  
  
Disclamer: ni shaman king ni funbari no uta me pertenecen, son del genial Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 8 "¿Que le sucede a Yoh?  
  
-Vamos Yoh, estoy esperando...- dijo Ren sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro  
  
-Mmm...- dijo seriamente -De acuerdo, será divertido, jijiji- dijo cambiando radicalmente su expresión. Anna suspiró de resignación, todos los demás presentes estaban algo asombrados por la situación, de pronto escucharon la puerta abrirse y todos miraron  
  
-Hola chicos- n_n dijo Lyserg, vio que todos estaban ahí -¿eh? ¿me perdí de algo?- o.o?  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Etas seguro de esto, chinito?- preguntó Chocolove con su acento  
  
-Por supuesto... he estado esperando este momento hace años- respondió Ren con una sonrisa algo malévola  
  
-Uy, que feo...- dijo Yoh en otra esquina -esa cara me recuerda cuando nos conocimos- -_-U  
  
-Yoh... ¿estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Anna seriamente  
  
-Claaaaro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? esto será muy divertido, jijiji- Yoh   
  
rió, pero Anna suspiró acomodando a Hana en sus brazos  
  
-Solo espero que esto no se salga de control- dijo alejándose mientras Yoh la miraba confundido. Estaban dentro de una cueva de la aldea apache, después de pedir permiso a Silver de tener un enfrentamiento de   
  
entrenamiento, los había llevado ahí para que nadie molestara. Los que iban a mirar la pelea estaban en un rincón, Anna llegó al montón y se colocó al lado de Manta. Ren e Yoh tenían puesto sus ropas de combate, del mismo estilo que habían usado la última vez, claro que la ropa de Yoh estaba confeccionada por Anna, Manta la miró y se fijó en Hana  
  
-¿¿¿Le hiciste un traje como el de Yoh a Hana???- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos al ver que el pequeño no llevaba su usual jardinera sino que el traje negro de su padre  
  
-Si ¿y?... me sobro algo de tela y quise hacerle el mismo traje ¿tienes algún problema con eso?-  
  
-No, Anna... para nada- n_nU -al contrario se ve muy lindo con ese traje, y ¿te comente que eres muy buena confeccionando?-  
  
-Déjate de adulaciones, enano cabezón- ¬¬*  
  
-Este combate de entrenamiento, entre Yoh Asakura y Ren Tao, dará comienzo- dijo Silver, levantó la manó y la bajó diciendo -¡PELEEN!-  
  
-¡Basón!-  
  
-Sí-  
  
-¡Amidamaru, posesiona a Harusame!-  
  
-A la orden-  
  
-Te deseo suerte, Ren- ^=^  
  
-Guárdate tus buenas intenciones, Yoh- los dos tomaron posiciones y comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad haciendo chocar sus espadas una y otra vez  
  
-Has mejorado mucho- dijo Yoh sonriendo  
  
-Tú tampoco te has quedado atrás, Yoh-  
  
-Ya dejen de hablar, me están aburriendo- murmuró Horo , Anna miraba la pelea con preocupación, tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder, Hana estaba muy inquieto, parecía querer safarse de los brazos de su madre y salir corriendo de ahí, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de esto ya que estaban muy atentos en la pelea que iba muy pareja, se lograba ver con dificultad como los dos shamanes se movían, hacían ataques y los esquivaban. De pronto pareció que Yoh había incrementado su posesión de un segundo a otro, y ahora se movía con mucha más velocidad. Este cambio sorprendió a todos los presentes, hasta al propio Ren había cambiado su semblante a uno más de preocupación. Por otro lado, Anna sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, miró a Yoh intentando buscar la mirada sonriente que siempre llevaba, pero no la encontraba, su cabello le hacía sombra en los ojos y su boca estaba recta, no mostraba expresión alguna. De un momento a otro, Ren se encontraba acorralado e Yoh se acercaba a él, sonrió de forma malévola y levantó su espada dispuesto a atacar directamente a su amigo, Ren cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.  
  
-Pero que hace...- dijo Chocolove sorprendido  
  
-Yoh... que piensas hacer- dijo Manta preocupado  
  
-Si lo ataca desde esa distancia lo podría matar- dijo Lyserg  
  
-Don Yoh...- dijo Ryu  
  
-¡Qué crees que haces!- gritó HoroHoro, Tamao tenía una expresión de terror  
  
-Yoh matará a Ren- dijo Anna con frialdad, los demás la miraron aterrados por lo que había dicho, Hana parecía desesperado, intentaba soltarse de Anna como fuera posible, al no lograrlo lloró con mucha intensidad, sus   
  
gritos eran aumentados por el eco que se producía en la cueva. Harusame se enterró en la pared de la cueva a pocos centímetros de la cabeza del chino, el espíritu de Amidamaru salió de la espada. Ren abrió los ojos y vio que la atención de Yoh estaba puesta en el pequeño que lloraba, aprovechó para empujarlo, tumbándolo en el suelo y dejó su espada a centímetros de la cara del shaman de Izumo  
  
-He ganado-  
  
-El combate ha terminado, Ren Tao es el ganador- dijo Silver  
  
* * *  
  
-Nos diste un gran susto, Yoh- dijo Horo, todos estaban reunidos en la habitación que compartían Horo, Chocolove y Ren  
  
-¿En serio? jijiji... pues entonces cumplí con lo que me había propuesto- dijo Yoh tomando a Hana, quien desde el término de la pelea no se había apartado del lado de su padre  
  
-Wow, gran broma... si hasta la Banana nos había asustado diciendo que ibas a matar al chinito- dijo Chocolove  
  
-¿Eh? ¿eso es cierto, Anna?- preguntó Yoh sorprendido, Anna se limitó a mirarlo y salió de la habitación, Ren permanecía apartado del grupo que rodeaba a Yoh  
  
-Tenía todo planeado, don Yoh- dijo Ryu con admiración  
  
-Con permiso- dijo Lyserg y salió tal y como lo había hecho Anna, Yoh miró la puerta con seriedad y preocupación  
  
-¿Sucede algo, joven Yoh?- preguntó Tamao  
  
-No, no es nada, jijiji- n_n  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Anna, espera!- dijo Lyserg al alcanzarla, ella volteó para mirarlo -Necesito hablar contigo... ya que al parecer tu, Ren y yo somos los únicos que nos dimos cuenta-  
  
-Debemos ir a un lugar más apartado- dijo comenzando a caminar guiando a Lyserg  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué no quieres dormir?- decía Yoh a su hijo, que al momento de dejarlo en el futón se levantaba y estiraba sus manitos hacia él -¿Tienes hambre? ¿te hiciste?- Hana agitó sus manos haciendo que Yoh lo tomara nuevamente y lo abrazó protectoramente  
  
-Pa-pa- dijo el pequeño aferrándose a Yoh  
  
* * *  
  
-Bien, dime ahora-  
  
-Anna, es muy extraño lo que le sucedió a Yoh... y está claro que él no dice   
  
la verdad-  
  
-Lo sé, pero no sé porque habrá mentido-  
  
-Dime algo, ¿es la primera vez que le sucede algo así?-  
  
-No... estoy segura de que antes esa fuerza extraña lo ha controlado, sólo que por unos segundos-  
  
-¿Has hablado con Yoh de esto?-  
  
-No-  
  
-Pienso que deberías hacerlo-  
  
-No, aún no... quiero averiguar sobre esto por mi cuenta, si se lo digo esto podría empeorar-  
  
-Entiendo... dime algo, ¿crees que esa fuerza puede ser...?-  
  
-¿Hao?... no lo tengo claro, pero es una posibilidad... pero ya tengo pensado como saber si es él o no...-  
  
* * *  
  
-Zzzzzzzzz- -_-  
  
-...- Anna entró a la habitación en silencio, miró hacia todos lados buscando algo, luego miró a Yoh dormido, Hana estaba a su lado aferrado a él. Al parecer Yoh estuvo mucho tiempo intentando dormir a Hana, que los dos se durmieron, Yoh ni siquiera se había puesto la yukata. Anna se agachó sobre Yoh, pero este se dio una vuelta y abrió los ojo  
  
-¿Anna?... ¿qué hora es? ¿en donde estuviste toda la tarde?- preguntaba Yoh aún algo dormido, ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás intentando pensar alguna excusa, él se levantó y se acercó a ella, Anna vio al shaman y sonrió. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y juntó sus labios con los de Yoh, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido, ella siguió dándole pequeños besos hasta que él le respondió. Anna bajó una de sus manos por la espalda de su esposo hasta llegar al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sacó un objeto de allí y lo guardó tras su espalda, rompió el beso sin separarse de él  
  
-No abras los ojos- dijo seductoramente, Yoh obedeció y ella se separó lentamente, luego retrocedió hacia la puerta, salió y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido  
  
-¿Ya puedo abrirlos?- preguntó Yoh inocentemente, al no recibir respuesta sonrió -Jijiji, eso quiere decir que no...-  
  
* * *  
  
Anna estaba en un bosque que había cerca, sacó el objeto que le había quitado a Yoh, el pequeño trozo de madera  
  
-Amidamaru, puedes salir- dijo la itako con seriedad, el espíritu obedeció, al tomar forma, ella pudo ver la expresión del fantasma y pareció encontrar las respuestas que quería  
  
-¿Qué desea, señora Anna?- dijo amablemente  
  
-Quiero que me digas lo que sucedió en el combate de hoy- dijo sentándose en una roca, el samurai endureció su semblante  
  
-No estoy muy seguro, no sé si lo poco que le puedo contar le ayude-  
  
-Cualquier cosa ayudará, sólo quiero saber que le está sucediendo a mi Yoh-  
  
-¿Les molesta si escucho?- dijo una voz saliendo de la oscuridad, Anna miró y vio a Ren acercándose  
  
-No... de hecho también podrías ayudar- dijo Anna  
  
-Habla Amidamaru- dijo Ren mirando al samurai  
  
-Cuando posesioné a Harusame al principio, tuve un presentimiento muy extraño, fue como si mi alma estuviera siendo capturada, apenas podía concentrarme en la batalla. Luego de un tiempo, el alma del amo Yoh comenzó a obscurecerse... después de eso perdí el control de la situación, el amo Yoh me estaba controlando totalmente, hasta que él perdió la concentración y pude deshacer la posesión-  
  
-Ya veo... por eso no detuviste la posesión cuando Yoh iba a matar a Ren- dijo Anna como si fuera algo muy natural, Ren la miró apenado ¬//¬  
  
-Así es, lo siento mucho-  
  
-No te disculpes, no ha sido tu culpa- dijo Anna  
  
-Anna, yo creo que esa sombra en el alma de Yoh está siendo provocada por Hao... es más, estoy seguro de que es él, apostaría mi alma en eso-  
  
-Que diminuto eres, Ren Tao... si apostaras tu alma en esto, de seguro ya estarías muerto-  
  
* * *  
  
-Annitaaa... ¿puedo abrir los ojos ahora?  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
__________________  
  
AHHH!!! xfin pude terminar este capitulo :S tenia un pekeño blokeo mental, espero ke les haya gustado n_n esta vez no respondere cada review xke ando de vacas y no tengo muxo tiempo, jejeje... solo espero ke sigan leyendo y ke dejen un review... onegai TT^TT me hacen muy feliz sus reviews!!!  
  
Beno... jejeje, para mi fue gracioso lo de Yoh xD ke inocente, jajajajaja.... LO KE TODO EL MUNDO ESPERABA!!! o tal vez solo las fans de hao-sama (sere-chan ("\^o^/")... esto es para ti!!!)... la llegada de hao arreglara los problemas??? ooo.... los empeorara xD... ke le pasa a yoh? espero apuestas xD  
  
DEJEN UN REVIEW!!!  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


	9. Pureza Manchada

~El Pequeño Shaman~  
  
(Fic ideado a base de datos de Funbari no Uta)  
  
Disclamer: ni shaman king ni funbari no uta me pertenecen, son del genial Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 9 "Pureza Manchada"  
  
-Esa voz... no puede ser- dijo Anna algo alterada mirando a su alrededor sin poder ver de donde provenía  
  
-Si sigues dando vueltas así te marearas- se burló la voz  
  
-¡Hao, sal de donde quieras que estes!- ordenó Ren  
  
-Pero si estoy frente a ustedes- dijo inocentenmente, los jóvenes miraron hacia donde provenía la voz, que se escuchaba muy cercana, de pronto la imagen de Hao fue aclarándose, cuando ya podía notarse claramente sonrió y emitió un sonido  
  
-Pero que haces aquí, deberías estar muerto- dijo Ren enfadado  
  
-Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, después de tanto tiempo sin verme... porque, a decir verdad, nunca los he dejado de vigilar- agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa -Pero ¿sabes?... te equivocas al decir que "debería estar muerto"-  
  
-Por supuesto que deberías estar muerto, vimos con nuestros propios ojos que Yoh te quitó la vida en el último torneo de shamanes-  
  
-Ya te lo dije, estas equivocado... porque yo ESTOY muerto-  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Anna?- preguntó Yoh, llevaba poco menos de una hora parado con los ojos cerrados en medio de su habitación -Vamos Annitaaa.... me duelen las piernas- decidió abrir un ojos lentamente, miró a su alrededor y sólo vio a Hana durmiendo. Acomodó al pequeño en su propio futón y lo vio con desconfianza  
  
-No creo que suceda nada si te dejo sólo por unos momentos, ¿verdad?... sólo ire a buscar a tu madre-  
  
* * *  
  
Anna y Ren tenían una expresión de confusión y terror en sus rostros  
  
-Pero que les pasa, ¿acaso nunca habian visto a un fantasma?- dijo sarcásticamente  
  
-Pero es imposible, no tienes aparencia de espíritu- dijo Ren  
  
-Pues es la tercera vez que muero, tengo el total control de mi forma física, estando vivo o muerto... deben saber que tengo algo de experencia en la muerte, pero ese es otro asunto, no creo que les interese-  
  
-Y no nos interesa- dijo Anna recobrando el habla, pero de forma muy fría  
  
-Vaya, vaya... tan dulce y gentil como siempre, Anna-  
  
-No juegues, Hao... sólo dime que le hiciste a Yoh y como puedo ayudarlo-  
  
-¿No pones atención o eres sorda?... ya lo dije, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que pasa con el inútil de mi hermano... no tengo ningún interés en él, prefiero los rubios-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ren  
  
-Pues piensa... una rubia que cautiva con su buen carácter... y un pequeño rubio con grandes poderes-  
  
-Hana...- dijo pensativa -¿Qué piensas hacerle?- ordenó la itako furiosa al pensar que el gemelo de su esposo tenía planes con su hijo  
  
-No vine hasta ustedes para hablarles de mi... querías respuestas sobre lo que le sucede a Yoh ¿no?... recuerden que él y yo somos una persona, sé lo que le está ocurriendo-  
  
-¿Y qué ganas tú diciendonos eso?... ja, dudo que tu tercera muerte te haya recapacitado y te hayas vuelto bueno-  
  
-Pero si nunca he sido malo- n_n -sólo sigo mis ideales, como cualquier shaman o humano... es más, ya tengo planeada mi cuarta reencarnación para el torneo del 2500-  
  
-Sí, sí... lo que digas, sólo escupe lo que sabes sobre Yoh- dijo Anna muy enfadada y harta de escuchar hablar a Hao sólo de él  
  
-Sabes que me encanta hacerte enojar y que actúes así-  
  
-Haaaaoooo- dijo Anna con un puño levantado ¬¬***  
  
-Está bien, está bien... estaré muerto, pero tus golpes duelen- ñ_ñ -Como ya dije, Yoh y yo somos una persona, sólo que nuestra alma se dividió creando a los dos individuos que existen. Él tiene la parte del alma que nació para el nuevo ser, era pura, dispuesta a desarrollarse dentro de su cuerpo. Mientras que la parte mía ya había estado en otros cuerpos en dos ocasiones anteriores, por lo que estaba completamente desarrollada. Su alma, al ser pura, se hizo vulnerable y fue invadida por la mía mientras estuvimos en el vientre de Keiko, la madre de Yoh. De alguna forma, esa parte del alma impura se logró controlar gracias a un sello mágico que alguien colocó, pero se rompió cuando Yoh perdió su virginidad- Hao paró un momento y observó a Anna, que pareció nerviosa con lo último que dijo, el shaman del espiritu de fuego prosiguió -Ese sello fue transmitido a su primogénito, por lo tanto es él quien mantiene sellada esa parte del alma de mi hermano-  
  
-Por esa razón Yoh reaccionó cuando Hana comenzó a llorar en el combate- dijo Ren pensativamente  
  
-Exactamente-  
  
-Aún no me respondes, ¿que ganas diciendonos esto?-  
  
-Digamoslo así... mientras ustedes intentan salvar a su querido amiguito, yo me quito un obstáculo del camino-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con "intentan"?- preguntó Ren, Hao le sonrió  
  
-¿Creen que lo que le sucede a mi hermanito es muy simple de solucionar?... su enemigo es la misma persona a la que quieren salvar, ahora no pueden juntar sus diminutos poderes espirituales y matar a su adversario, no se les será nada fácil-  
  
-No me importa, haré lo que sea por salvar a mi Yoh- agregó Anna decidida  
  
-Mmph, eso ya lo veremos- dijo desapareciendo tal y como había llegado hasta ellos  
  
-¿Crees que lo que nos dijo sea verdad? es decir, puede que esté inventando todo para cubrir sus verdaderas intenciones- dijo Ren  
  
-No seas idiota, Hao no hace las cosas así... si de verdad tuviera algo que ver en esto, nos lo diría- respondió Anna fríamente  
  
-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-  
  
-Es un Asakura- dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y Ren lo notó inmediatamente al no ver la usual expresión de frialdad  
  
-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó algo preocupado  
  
-Nada que te interese- dijo evadiendo la mirada del chino  
  
-Anna, quizá no te conosco mucho, pero te considero mi amiga y me gustaría que confiaras en mi- dijo Ren con mucha sinceridad esperando alguna respuesta de la Itako, ella volteó y lo miró, dio un suspiro  
  
-Sólo estoy preocupada por lo que está sucediendo-  
  
-Eso no es cierto- dijo secamente, Anna lo vió y no pudo detener una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla  
  
-Yo... me siento culpable- dijo escondiendo sus ojos en la oscuridad  
  
-¿Culpable? pero ¿por qué?-  
  
-¿Acaso no escuchaste? Hao dijo que el sello que protegía a Yoh se perdió junto su virginidad, y hasta donde yo sé, he sido la unica mujer que ha estado con él... así- dijo tratando de que Ren la entendiera sin tener que explicarle con manzanas, pero el shaman pareció captar el mensaje y sonrió  
  
-No creí que fueras tan to...- Anna le dió una mirada asesina -... inocente- n_nU -si te comprometieron con Yoh cuando eras sólo una niña, y si sus abuelos sabían lo del sello ¿no crees que todo fue planeado?- ella lo miró confundida -Lo más seguro es que sabían que con tus poderes, serías capas de darle a Yoh un hijo suficientemente poderoso como para controlar esa parte de su alma manchada- la mirada de Anna se enterneció  
  
-¿Sabes? no eres tan ñoño como pensé-  
  
-Oye- ò.ó Anna se acercó y abrazó a Ren, este la recibió respondiendole  
  
-Gracias- dijo ella observando la oscuridad en la que se encontraban los árboles del bosque, pero tuvo una extraña sensación y logró ver una silueta moviendose con algo de torpeza, se escuchó el crujir de una rama y trató de reconocer a la persona que estaba ahí -¿Hao?- dijo al ver con dificultad el rostro del extraño, su respiración se aceleró al ver quien estaba alli en realidad -¡YOH!- exclamó empujando a Ren para que la soltara, de la oscuridad salió el shaman con un aura negra rodeando su cuerpo, sus puños estaban forzosamente cerrados y sus ojos mostraban rencor, los cuales se fijaron en Ren  
  
-Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad-  
  
* * *  
  
En una oscura habitación, un pequeño que dormía comenzó a moverse, parecía tener una horrible pesadilla  
  
-Pa-pa...-  
  
* * *  
  
-No te alteres Yoh, no tengo deseos de pelear contra tí- dijo Ren tranquilamente  
  
-No es cosa si es que tengas o no deseos de pelear... te mataré de una vez para que no vuelvas a meterte en mi camino- dijo Yoh con odio, llevó su mano a su bolsillo trasero para sacar el trozo de madera en donde guardaba a su espíritu -Pero que...- dijo volteando y buscando en todos sus bolsillos, Anna tragó saliva y llevó sus manos a su bolso nerviosa -No importa, no necesito a un tonto espíritu humano para derrotarte Ren Tao- dijo sacando a Harusame y poniendose en posición de ataque, pero el shaman de China sólo lo miraba seriamente  
  
-Espera Yoh- dijo Anna interponiendose entre los shamanes -Si estás molesto conmigo, no tienes porqué atacar a Ren- miró a los ojos de su esposo y pudo ver una profunda tristeza, quedó extrañada por esto y no se dió cuenta cuando Yoh la tenía aprisionada, rodeó uno de sus brazos a su cintura por atrás y puso su espada a centímetros de su cuello  
  
-¡Anna!- exclamó Ren al ver a su amiga siendo atrapada -¿Qué piensas hacerle?-  
  
-Descuida, no me atrevería a hacerle daño a mi linda esposa- dijo depositando un suave beso en el cuello de Anna, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera -Claro que si intentas salvarla o atacarme, me veré forzado a usarla como escudo- dijo Yoh sonriendo malévolamente, Ren se quedó paralizado mientras veía que su amigo se llevaba a Anna  
  
* * *  
  
Yoh y Anna ya estaban dentro de la pensión en la que se estaban hospedando, él ya no la llevaba agresivamente, sólo caminaba tomando la muñeca de ella suavemente, Anna no había demostrado resistencia alguna, por lo que no era necesario amenazarla para que lo siguiera. El shaman abrió la habitación y soltó a su pareja, Anna pusó su atención en Hana, corrió hacia el pequeño al verlo sudando, puso su mano sobre su frente  
  
-Oh no... Hana, que te ha pasado- se dijo a si misma al notar que tenía fiebre, el bebé jadeaba constantemente, estaba despierto pero mantenía sus ojos cerrados, al parecer no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para llorar. De pronto vió que Yoh se acercó y traía consigo una toalla húmeda que la puso sobre la frente del pequeño  
  
-No te preocupes, sólo tiene un poco de fiebre... si seguimos calmándolo con algo frío, pasará en unos minutos- dijo Yoh sin mostrar emoción alguna, Anna sólo lo escuchó y pidió a los grandes espíritus que tuviera razón.  
  
  
  
Pasó una mediahora y Hana ya se encontraba mejor, dormía con tranquilidad sobre el futón que compartían sus padres ya que el pequeño que le tenían a él estaba húmedo a causa del sudor que le provocó la fiebre.  
  
-El susto pasó- dijo Yoh con una media sonrisa -pero ahora debemos hablar de lo que sucedió- dijo mirando a Anna, quien hizo lo mismo -Yo...-  
  
-¿Por qué dejaste a Hana sólo?- interrumpió la rubia con veneno en sus palabras -¿No ves lo que pasó? pudo haber sido mucho peor-  
  
-¿Me estás dando toda la culpabilidad de lo que sucedió?-  
  
-Por supuesto, tú lo estabas cuidando-  
  
-Pero salí a buscarte, y sólo sería por un par de minutos-  
  
-Ese par de minutos pudo haberle hecho un gran daño a nuestro hijo-  
  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿qué cosa tan grave pudo haberle ocurrido?-  
  
-Pues...- dijo Anna dudosa, por su mente pasaron las palabras "Hao pudo haberle hecho un gran daño", pero decidió no revelarle a Yoh el encuentro con su gemelo -... la fiebre pudo haber subido mucho más-  
  
-Y se puede saber ¿por qué TÚ no estabas aquí?- dijo Yoh dolido  
  
-Necesitaba estar sola-  
  
-Con Ren-  
  
-No, me encontré con él después-  
  
-¿Después de qué?-  
  
-Después... después de estar sola, de pensar... sobre el torneo y todo eso-  
  
-Cuando te ví con Ren, no parecías estar preocupada por el torneo- dijo con resentimiento, algo que nunca se había visto en él  
  
-¿Qué intentas decir?-  
  
-Sólo sigo lo que vi- dijo con la mirada perdida, Anna lo miró enfadada y caminó hasta la puerta  
  
-¿A dónde piensas ir ahora?-  
  
-¿Yo? yo no iré a ninguna parte- dijo abriendo la puerta -El que se irá eres tú-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-No quiero que duermas aquí esta noche... me dan asco tus estúpidos celos-  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
__________________  
  
o.o uhhhh, fuerte ._. ehhh, creo que la historia ha dado un vuelco gigantesco, estoy tocando temas que nunca pense tocar en un fic xP tendre ke subir el ranking... pero bueno, me está agradando como esta quedando, dramático... no sé ustedes, pero a mi me encanta que los personajes principales se vuelvan malos (o en parte malos), le da como más emoción e intriga al final, el cómo podran ayudarlo... nxn me encantaaaa, espero ke a ustedes tb... bueno, vamos a comentar el fic  
  
no quiero ke se malentienda, entre Ren y Anna no hay absolutamente NADA (recuerden el RenxTamao que estoy haciendo en esta historia), sólo que en un fic buenísimo ke estoy leyendo llamado "el ganador se lo lleva todo" plantea una fuerte amistad entre ellos dos y me parece genial, kise hacer algo asi aki, asi ke espero ke no me lleguen reviews diciendo "nooo, ke no sea un renXanna ."... entendido? n_n*  
  
ya se tiene claro lo ke le sucede a yoh, haito-sama se encargó de la explicación, claro que cualquier duda pueden preguntarle a él mismo ^=^  
  
hao: ¬¬ vamos, ya está bastante claro... además no quiero contestar preguntas de humanos diminutos  
  
seinko: n_n* callate, para algo te pago  
  
hao: u_ú tu no me pagas *seinko golpea a hao* o.# de acuerdo, respondere cualquier pregunta  
  
ok, ahora, como toy apurada, voy a responder los reviews ke me dijeron alguna cosa en especial respecto al fic  
  
ana: wow, me parece ke mi fic es predecible u_ú... pues algo de lo ke kerias esta en este capitulo, me encantas muxo las peleas de parejas xke me gustas muxo mas las reconcialiaciones... respecto a lo otro... mmm... ya lo veremos ñ_ñ  
  
chibiusa: ahhh... sis!!! como no te diste cuenta ke hao-sama salio en el capitulo anterior??? crei ke lo de "diminutos" era bastante obvio... pero bueno, en este capitulo salio muuuuuuuxo, este sabiondo anda diciendo lo ke ocurre, yo ni sikiera lo sabia, y ke era la autora x  
  
AngelShikonExpectra1: jejeje, vaya, se nota ke keres visualizar completamente el fic... lo siento, es ke no soy muy buena describiendo fisicamente, solo me los imagino igual, solo ke mas altos y con el mismo estilo de ropa, pero no igual... me explico? xP... x lo de anna, en fnu sale con el pelo muuuuuuy largo, asi ke digamos ke lo tene mas o menos x la mitad de la espalda, ok?  
  
bien, eso es todo x ahora... ah si  
  
Kisuka: arderas en las llamas del infierno x no haberme dejado un review aunke jures y rejures ke lo hiciste... n_n un mensaje con muchichichisimo amor  
  
okis... gracias a todos los demas, adios!!!  
  
DEJEN UN REVIEW.... ONEGAI!!  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


	10. El Primer Enfrentamiento ¿Anna vs Yoh?

~El Pequeño Shaman~  
  
(Fic ideado a base de datos de Funbari no Uta)  
  
Disclamer: ni shaman king ni funbari no uta me pertenecen, son del genial Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
*TOC*TOC*TOC*  
  
-Zzzzz...-  
  
*TOC*TOC*TOC*  
  
-... ¿eh?- o.- -¿Quié podrá ser a estas horas?... me muero de sueño- el pequeño se levantó de su futón y caminó hasta la puerta -¿Yoh?-  
  
-Hola Manta- n_nU  
  
-Pero ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? no creo que Anna te haya hecho levantarte tan temprano para entrenar- dijo Manta con una sonrisa nerviosa pensando en que eso podía suceder, pero vio el rostro de su amigo, a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver que estaba triste -¿Dije algo malo?-  
  
-... ¿podría pasar la noche aquí?- preguntó evadiendo la duda de Manta, éste pareció entender y no hizo más preguntas, dejó pasar al shaman  
  
-¿Pasa algo joven Manta?-  
  
-Hola Tamao- n_n  
  
-Jo... joven... Y... Yoh- o///o dijo totalmente sonrojada -no, esto debe ser otro de esos sueños, pero parece tan real- pensaba la pelirrosada intentando taparse con el futón -es imposible que el joven Yoh esté aquí, esto debe ser un sueño- veía como Yoh estiraba un futón a su lado y se enrojeció totalmente -nooo... esto es un sueño- murmuró y se pelliscó para comprobarlo, pero se dio cuenta que había dolido y movió el brazo energicamente para aliviar el dolor  
  
-¿Estás bien, Tamao?- preguntó Yoh al ver el comportamiento de la joven  
  
-Sisisisisisi.... no me sucede nada- n////nU  
  
-Espero que no te moleste que pase la noche aquí... tuve... una pequeña discusión con Anna y...-  
  
-Te echó de la habitación- completó Manta, Yoh asintió -Pero me imagino que eso es muy normal en ella, ¿no?- dijo intentando subirle el animo a su amigo  
  
-Nunca lo había hecho- un aire frío recorrió a los tres y el silencio incomodó a Tamao y Manta  
  
-Será mejor que durmamos, ya es tarde- dijo Manta cubriendose, Tamao lo imitó e intentó dormir, Yoh se quedó sentado por un momento pensando, dio un gran suspiró y se recostó.  
  
* * *  
  
Anna no lograba dormirse, había estado pensando en lo que Hao dijo sobre lo que le sucedía a Yoh, estaba muy preocupada, necesitaba más respuestas. De pronto recordó donde podía encontrarlas. Salió del futón y caminó hasta su bolso y revisó dentro, sacó un libro que parecía antiguo y lo colocó sobre una mesa, encendió una vela y se dispuso a buscar.  
  
-Estoy segura que aquí había algo sobre conjuros que utilizaban los antiguos shamanes...- pensaba mientras lo ojeaba  
  
FLASHBACK (los extrañaron? XD)  
  
-Ya me voy- dijo Anna poniendose sus sandalias, llevaba sobre su hombro un palo y al final un pequeño bulto envuelto en un trozo de tela  
  
-Espera Anna, debo entregarte esto- dijo una anciana entregandole un libro  
  
-¿Qué es esto, señora Kino?-  
  
-Ahora que vas a hacerte cargo de mi nieto, entrenarlo para que llegue a ser el Shaman King, y como su futura esposa... creo que esto te servirá algun día-  
  
-¿Se puede saber cómo un libro puede ayudar a Yoh?- preguntó desconfiada  
  
-No... aún no- la anciana la tomó por los hombros -te lo encargo mucho-  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
-Eso quiere decir... que sabían a la perfección que esto ocurriría algún día- pensó sonriendo -A lo mejor Ren tenía razón, y los abuelos de Yoh confiaron en mi para solucionar esto- de pronto un aire frío pasó a su lado haciendo que la vela se apagara  
  
-Genial...- murmuró enfadada -¿Por qué los apaches no le han puesto ventanas a esto?- dijo encendiendo nuevamente la vela, dio un vistazo al libro, en el titulo decía "Sellos Mágicos" -¿Cómo no lo vi?- se preguntó y se comenzó a leer  
  
"Sellos Mágicos: son algo mágico que se encarga de sellar algo"  
  
-....- O.O -¿Pero que idiota escribió esto?- ¬¬* siguió mirando la página y veía garabatos, rayas y dibujos, observó uno en especial, parecía la cara de Yoh sonriente -Yoooh...- se fijó que esa hoja estaba mal pegada con cinta adhesiva -Seguramente ese tonto rasgó la página y trató de arreglarla- u_ú*. Iba a cerrar el libro cuando otro aire cambió la hoja, le llamó la atención y comenzó a leer.  
  
* * *  
  
-¡¡AHHHH!! ¿dónde está el estúpido oráculo virtual?-  
  
-Cállate, idiota, no soporto tus chillidos-  
  
-¿Acaso no pueden etar un momento sin pelear?- dijo Chocolove con las manos en la cabeza, Horo tiraba cosas de todos lados  
  
-¡NO TOQUES MIS COSAS!- gritó Ren  
  
-¿Qué tanto ocultas?... seguramente tú escondiste mi oráculo para que no pueda seguir participando en el torneo-  
  
-Por favor, ¿para qué haría yo algo asi?-  
  
-¿No dijiste que tambien perdiste tu billetera?- preguntó Chocolove  
  
-¡NO LA PERDI!... sólo olvide donde la guarde-  
  
-Eso se llama "perder"- dijo Ren  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Tú callate!-  
  
-Aceptalo, si no tuvieras la cabeza pegada al cuello, la tendrías perdida... pero claro, ¿para qué tener una cabeza vacía?-  
  
-¡YA ME HICISTE ENFADAR! ¡TE DARE TU MERECIDO!- dijo Horo colocándose en posició de batalla  
  
*bip*bip*bip*  
  
-Mmm... no es mi oráculo, ¿es el tuyo Chocolove?- dijo Ren  
  
-¡Ti teñorito, ti!-  
  
-Hasta que al fin empiezan con los enfrentamientos, ya me estaba aburriendo- dijo Horo  
  
-Es verdad, hace tres semanas llegamos aquí y no nos habían dicho nada- dijo Ren -Bueno, ni modo... ¿quién es tu contrincante?- dijo mirando el oráculo  
  
-Dice Horokeu Usui- dijo Choco mirando su aparato  
  
-¿"Horokeu Usui"? Vaya nombre, de seguro es un perdedor- dijo Ren  
  
-Me pregunto quien será, no recuerdo haber oido de él cuando busque información de los shamanes del torneo- dijo Choco  
  
-No debí haber dado mi verdadero nombre- ._.U pensó Horo  
  
* * *  
  
Yoh estaba sentado en una escalera de las calles de la aldea Apache escuchando música, parecía totalmente concentrado, parecía que nada lo sacara de ese trance, parecía... pero pasó Anna, con Hana en sus brazos, caminando rápidamente por su lado, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se levantó rapidamente para detenerla  
  
-¡Anna!- gritó, esta se dio vuelta y lo vio fríamente, un escalofrío pasó por su espalda al ver esa mirada fría nuevamente  
  
-Te estaba buscando- dijo Anna, a Yoh le sorprendió lo dicho por ella -Los enfrentamientos están comenzando, debes entrenar- le dio a Hana y sacó un cronómetro -Darás 50 vueltas alrededir de la aldea Apache con Hana-  
  
-¿50?-  
  
-Tienes razón, 50 no es nada para alguien que se convertirá en Shaman King, que sean 100-  
  
-¡¿100?!-  
  
-Empieza ahora si no quieres que sean 200- ¬¬  
  
-Sí- Yoh comenzó a correr haciendo que Hana diera saltos y riera con eso  
  
-Haré que te arrepientas que querer ser el Shaman King, Yoh Asakura- dijo Anna mirando a su esposo correr  
  
* * *  
  
-Hubieras dicho desde el principio que "Horokeu Usui" era tu verdadero nombre-  
  
-¿Ah si? ¿y para que querias saberlo?-  
  
-Pues para burlarme, vaya nombre que te gastas-   
  
-Tú no te quedas atrás, "Ren Tao" eso suena a "rentado"-  
  
-¿Qué dices?-  
  
-¡Calladitos se ven más bonitos!-  
  
-¡Tú callate, moreno! Tu nombre también es ridículo, mira que tener apellido de marca de muñecas de plástico-  
  
-No insultes a mis primitas-  
  
-¿Y como sabes eso?-  
  
-Pues en mi oráculo virtual lo dice, menso- dijo Horo mostrando su oráculo -¿Lo ven? dice "Chocolove Mattel"- Choco y Ren lo miraron -¿Qué?-  
  
-¿No habías perdido tu oráculo?- ¬¬U  
  
-Ehhh... pos que creen, apareció magicamente en mi mano... ¿a que es un milagro?- ^=^U  
  
-...- ¬¬UU  
  
* * *  
  
-Camina Yoh, ¿o quieres que tu querida esposa y tu hijo les de insolación?-  
  
-Pe... ro... nece... sito... un... des... canso... ay, no puedo más- dijo Yoh cayendo rendido al arenoso suelo  
  
-Si vas a comportarte asi, será mejor que dejes todo esto y volvamos a casa- dijo Anna, Yoh pareció reaccionar, sacó fuerzas para levantarse y seguir tirándo del carrito en donde iba Anna sentada con Hana en sus brazos  
  
-No te preocupes, no me rendire tan facilmente- dijo con dificultad y siguio tirando del carrito. Iban por el desierto hacia el lugar en donde Chocolove y Horo-Horo tendrian su combate. Cuando llegaron, todos los demas estaban esperando  
  
- ¿Por que tardaron tanto?- se quejo Horo  
  
-Yoh estaba entrenando, no estaba holgazaniando como ustedes- dijo Anna bajando del carrito con Hana, mientras Yoh se habia desmayado del cansancio y Tamao intentaba hacerlo reaccionar  
  
-Que empiece esto pronto-  
  
-¿Por que tanta prisa... HOROKEU?- se burlo Ren  
  
-Aich, solo quiero que esto termine pronto... tengo mucha hambre y quiero almorzar-  
  
-De acuerdo, les explicare de que se tratara esta prueba- dijo Silver -Se llama, "Atrapen al espiritu"- mostro a un pequeño de color verde con alitas  
  
-Es uno de esos que nos engañaron en el camino cuando vinimos la primera vez a la Aldea- dijo Lyserg -Un espiritu del bosque, ¿no?-  
  
-Asi es, dejare en libertad a este espiritu y el que logre atraparlo sera el ganador- explico Silver  
  
-Ya veo... es como atrapen al cerdito- dijo Yoh ya recuperado  
  
-¿Atrapen al cerdito?- pregunto Manta  
  
-Sip- dijo Yoh apareciendo con Hana vestido de cerdo y en el fondo un dibujo que aparecia un cerdo en un corral -Es un juego, dos personas intentan atrapar al cerdito todo embarradito, la primera persona que lo atrapa se lo lleva y puede comerselo- ^=^ dijo de forma infantil, Anna aparecio a su lado y el la miro confundido, ella le dio una patada que lo mando a volar por los cielos  
  
-¡Eso es para que no me vuelvas a dejar en verguenza!-  
  
-...- O.OU [reaccion general]  
  
-Terminemos con esto rápido- dijo Horo -.-U  
  
-Bien, ponganse en posición- dijo Silver, Horo y Chocolove se colocaron detrás de una linea -En sus marcas, listos... ¡ya!- exclamó soltando al espíritu, este comenzó a volar y los shamanes hicieron posesión de objetos, luego comenzaron a seguirlo. Chocolove tenía gran velocidad gracias a su espíritu Mick, pero Horo en su tabla no se quedaba atrás. El shaman de norteamerica pareció atraparlo, pero se le escapó de las manos dándole posibilidad a Horo Horo para atraparlo, pero mientras se acercaba se iba inclinando hacia el espíritu haciendo que se cayera de su tabla y quedó ensartado en la arena. Pronto se recuperó y estaba al lado de Chocolove detrás del espíritu, quien parecía divertirse mucho con la carrera, de repente el camino se cortaba en un gran peñasco, el pequeño saltó mientras que los shamanes pararon para ver hacia abajo  
  
-Bue... creo que hasta aquí nos llegó la suerte- dijo Chocolove, pero Horo no parecía darse por vencido, retrocedió un poco para tomar velocidad y saltó dejando a un Chocolove atónito  
  
-¡WUUAAAAAAAAAAAHUUUUUU! ¡¡¡ME ENCANTAN LAS EMOCIONES FUERTES!!!- gritó el ainu mientras caía  
  
-¿Qué esperas Chocolove?- gritó Ryu al ver al moreno quedarse parado -Debes saltar o Horo Horo te ganará-  
  
-¿Chocolove?- dijo Manta al no ver reaccionar a su amigo, este se dio vuelta con una cara aterrada  
  
-Jejeje... mejor lo espero aquí- dijo nervioso  
  
-Pero que tonterias dices- dijo Ren  
  
-Es que me da mello-  
  
-¿Te da miedo? ¿Qué te da miedo?- preguntó Manta  
  
-¡ME DAN MELLO LAS ALTURAS!- exclamó haciendo que todos se dieran de cara al piso.  
  
Horo caía a toda velocidad, cuando ya estaba por estrellarse contra el piso  
  
-¡Kororo, amortigua la caida!-  
  
-¡Kukururu!- respondió el espíritu y Horo aterrizó sin problemas adoptando una pose orgullosa  
  
-... brbrbrbr...-  
  
-¿Eh? ¿qué es ese ruido?- se preguntó y levantó su tabla del piso, al pequeño espíritu del bosque todo aplastado -Jejejeje... lo siento- n_nU  
  
-Me pregunto si el joven Horo Horo estará bien- decía Tamao con tono de preocupación  
  
-Descuida, Tamao, ya sabes lo que dicen... hierba mala nunca muere- dijo Ren  
  
-¡REPITE ESO CHINITO!-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿chinito?- ¬¬** Horo apareció caminando por detrás de los que veían el "combate"  
  
-¿Lograste atrapar al espíritu?- preguntó Lyserg, Horo mostró su mano al pequeño aún aturdido  
  
-Horokeu Usui es el ganador- dijo Silver con autoridad  
  
-¿HOROKEU USUI?- exclamaron todos sorprendidos, con excepción de Ren, Choco y Anna  
  
-...- ¬¬U  
  
-BUAAAAAAAAAAAA... perdi!! ya no podre hacer reir al mundo con la brisa de la risa... BUAAAAAAAAA- lloraba Chocolove  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Piensas pasar la noche aquí, Yoh?- preguntó Manta curando algunas heridas de su amigo que le había dejado el megagolpe de Anna  
  
-Sí... pero ¿te molesta?-  
  
-No, para nada... solo que creo que deberías hablar con Anna, no pueden pasarse el resto de sus vidas enfadados-  
  
-¿No podemos?-  
  
-Claro, ¿acaso pensabas dejarlo así?-  
  
-Jijiji...- ^=^U  
  
-...- ¬¬U -Ay Yoh-  
  
-Es que tenía pensado que cuando me convirtiera en el rey shaman se arreglaría todo-  
  
-¿Por qué pensaste así?-  
  
-Pues... porque eso es lo que más desea Anna... que yo me convierta en el rey shaman para darle lujos y comodidades-  
  
-¿Y que hay de tí? tú querías serlo para tener una vida tranquila-  
  
-Así es... pero, mi sueño ya se cumplió-  
  
-¿Eh?-  
  
-Desde que nació Hana, es como si mi vida estuviera completa... la vida en familia que tenemos con Anna y nuestro hijo, me da esa tranquilidad que siempre busque- dijo Yoh con gran sinceridad, Manta lo observó y sonrió  
  
-Eso demuestra que has madurado, lo que acabas de decir es muy sabio, Yoh-  
  
-Mmm... ¿lo crees? jijiji- ^=^  
  
-Jeje, de repente eres muy maduro y luego pareces un niño... A veces pienso que tienes a dos personas diferentes dentro de tu cuerpo, jejeje- dijo Manta guardando algunos vendajes, Yoh al escuchar sus palabras se estremeció un poco, pero su amigo no logró darse cuenta -¿Te puedo preguntar algo?... por más que lo intento no puedo sacarme esta duda de la cabeza-  
  
-Claro, ¿qué cosa?-  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre tú y Anna que hizo que se enojara tanto?-  
  
-... Todo empezó ayer en la tarde, yo estaba cuidando a Hana cuando se estaba haciendo tarde y Anna aún no regresaba...-  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Ren!- gritó Anna tratando de alcanzar al shaman que iba caminando por las calles de la aldea  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al esperarla  
  
-Quiero que me ayudes-  
  
-¿Ayudar?... ¿sabes algo más sobre lo que le sucede a Yoh?-  
  
-Algo así, toma a Hana un momento- dijo pasándole al pequeño mientras ella buscaba algo en su bolso, pero a Ren no le agradaba la idea de tener a un sucio bebé en sus brazos por mucho tiempo  
  
-¿Podrías apresurarte un poco?-  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿acaso no te agrada tener a un niño en brazos?-  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no!-  
  
-Pues dudo que cuando te cases con Tamao ella no quiera tener hijos, se lleva muy bien con Hana... más de lo que yo quisiera-  
  
-¿¡QUEEEEE?!- gritó totalmente sonrojado -¡¿Qu-qu-quién te-te-te di-di-jo que a-a mi...?!-  
  
-Eres bastante obvio con tus sentimientos, no sabes cuanto te envidio por eso-  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿acaso Yoh aún piensa que entre tu y yo...?-  
  
-Así es, pero ese no es el caso...- dijo sacando el libro de magia -Aquí hay algunas respuestas que buscaba... como por ejemplo, si Hana es quien logra sellar el alma de Hao que está dentro de Yoh, es muy improvable que tenga que estar pegado a su padre por el resto de su vida para que no se vuelva loco y le de por matar a los humanos. Aquí dice que hay dos posibilidades, una es que la persona que lleva el sello en su cuerpo use su poder espiritual para sacar el alma del cuerpo de la persona poseida, para luego hacer la fusión de almas con ella, una vez el alma esté dentro de la persona del sello, esta será purificada y podra descansar en paz...-  
  
-Pues eso no suena tan mal-  
  
-Claro, pero olvidas un detalle... Hana apenas cumplirá los 10 meses en un par de semanas... por muy fuerte que sea su poder espiritual, no está preparado mentalmente para hacer algo así-  
  
-¿Y cual es la otra opción?-  
  
-El libro dice que el alma impura sólo reacciona al tener su objetivo cercano, ya que no puede tener el total control del cuerpo por mucho tiempo, por lo cual sólo intentará revelarse al ver que se le hará fácil su propósito-  
  
-El propósito de Hao siempre fue ser el rey shaman...-  
  
-Exacto... si logramos hacer que Yoh se retracte de seguir en el torneo o que quede descalificado, el alma de Hao no se apoderará de la mente de mi Yoh y todo volverá a la normalidad-  
  
-Y quieres que te ayude para que lo descalifiquen-  
  
-Así es, chico listo... ¿que dices? ¿me ayudarás?-  
  
-Yoh es mi amigo, y no quiero que Hao vuelva a hacer que el torneo se cancele... cuentas con todo mi apoyo- dijo Ren sonriendo  
  
-Perfecto- dijo guardando el libro y sacando de los brazos de Ren a Hana -Y de paso, podrías conquistar a Tamao... así me ayudarás a que deje de babear por mi Yoh- dijo alejándose del shaman  
  
-¡ANNA!- exclamó sonrojado  
  
* * *  
  
-... y cuando Hana se recuperó, quise preguntarle si le interesaba Ren, pero se enfadó conmigo al haber dejado solo a Hana y dudar de ella, así que me dijo que le daban asco mis celos y me echó- terminó de decir Yoh, a esa altura habían llegado todos los shamanes a escuchar la historia, menos Ren y Anna. Ryu, Horo y Chocolove tenían cascadas en los ojos  
  
-BUAAAAAA... ¡es la historia más triste que he escuchado en toda mi vida, don Yoh!- dijo Ryu  
  
-Pobre de pío, la banana lo dejó por la aleta de tiburón- dijo Chocolove  
  
-¡Sabía que ese chino era un traidor! ¡mira que ahora se las da de roba-novias!- dijo Horo -tedré que cuidar mucho a la mía-  
  
-Pero tú no tienes novia, Horo Horo- dijo Yoh  
  
-¿Lo ves? ¡hasta quita las novias antes de tenerlas!-  
  
-Yo no creo que Ren sea capaz de hacer algo así, lo más seguro es que todo fue un mal entendido- dijo Lyserg  
  
-...- ¬¬* mirada asesina de parte del trio anti-ren [ryu, horo, choco]  
  
-Ehh... pero podrían tener razón y Ren sea un traidor- O.OU  
  
-Yo sigo pensando que será mejor hablar con ella- dijo Manta  
  
-Si, pero...-  
  
-¡Y después le das una paliza a Ren por levantarte a la esposa!- dijo Horo  
  
-Yo no haría eso, Horo Horo- n_nU  
  
-¿Eh? ¿y por qué no?-  
  
-Es simple, si Anna quiere estar con Ren, yo no me interpondre- hubo un silencio por un momento  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, joven Yoh?- preguntó Tamao timidamente  
  
-Pues yo...-  
  
-Antes de que tome una decisión, don Yoh, debe hablar con doña Anna...- dijo Ryu  
  
-¿Ves? eso es lo que estoy diciendo- dijo Manta  
  
-... debe ser en el restaurant más lujoso de la aldea, para pasar una linda velada, luego pueden ir a las orillas del lago para tener una romántica cita y entonces le dice "quieres ser mi novia?"- decía Ryu con los ojos de corazón, a todos les brotó una gota  
  
-Pero Ryu... Anna es mi esposa- aclaró Yoh  
  
-Ahh... jejeje, es cierto... esa es mi fantasía romántica- n_nU  
  
-...- ¬¬U  
  
-Pero lo que dice Ryu no es tan mala idea- dijo Yoh  
  
-¿Verdad, don Yoh?- dijo Ryu y se acercó a él para susurrarle al oido -también puedo darle ideas para lo que viene DESPUÉS de la cita romántica- dijo guiñándole un ojo, pero haciendo que Yoh se pusiera nervioso con las supuestas "ideas" del mayor del grupo  
  
-¡Oiga! hay niños presentes- ¬¬ alegó Horo Horo apuntando a Tamao, quien estaba sonrojada por lo que había dicho Ryu  
  
-De-descuide, joven Ryu- dijo Tamao levantándose -Con permiso- luego se dirigió a la puerta y salió, la cerro a sus espaldas y quedó apoyada un momento, tenía un semblante triste  
  
-No soy nadie para competir con la señora Anna... nuevamente- murmuró y luego caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con Manta y, momentaneamente, con Yoh  
  
* * *  
  
Anna caminaba tranquilamente paseando a Hana, después de la conversación con Ren en la tarde, se sentía más tranquila, por lo menos no estaba sola en su plan, de pronto a lo lejos comenzó a escuchar que la llamaban... sabía quien era, y no tenía intenciones de darse vuelta  
  
-¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¡Anna!...... ¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¡Anna!- nada, no prestaba atención  
  
-¡ANNAAAAAAAAA! ¡ANNAAAAAAAAA! ¡ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-  
  
-¡YA BASTA! ¡DEJA DE GRITAR!- dijo Anna ya aburrida  
  
-Pero si tu también estás gritando, jijiji- ella dio un suspiro de resignación  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Yoh?-  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo-  
  
-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, a menos que sea sobre tu entrenamiento-  
  
-Vamos, Annitaaa-  
  
-...- ¬¬*  
  
-Lo siento, Anna- ^=^  
  
-¿Sabes que estoy enfadada contigo verdad?- preguntó, Yoh asintió sonriente -Entonces... se puede saber ¿por qué sigues molestándome?-  
  
-Porque necesito hablar contigo- ^=^  
  
-Aich... de acuerdo, dime rápido-  
  
-Nop- ^=^  
  
-¡¿Cómo que no?!- ¬¬***  
  
-Ahora no, mañana... a las 9 de la noche nos juntamos a la salida del hotel en donde nos estamos quedando-  
  
-Ja... no lo puedo creer... tú, Yoh Asakura ¿invitandome a una cita?-  
  
-No tiene nada de malo, jijiji- ^=^ -y no aceptaré un no por respuesta-  
  
-Pues...-  
  
*bip*bip*bip*  
  
-¿Es tu oráculo?- preguntó Anna  
  
-Sí- dijo observando el objeto -mañana me enfrento contra Marion Phauna-  
  
-¿Marion Phauna? ¿la que era ayudante de Hao, la del Hana-gumi?-  
  
-Mmm... no lo sé, no lo recuerdo-  
  
-¡¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?!- ¬¬*  
  
-Eso no importa ahora...-  
  
-¡¿Cómo que no importa?!- ¬¬***  
  
-Dime Anna, ¿cual es tu respuesta?-  
  
-Aich... de acuerdo, saldré contigo mañana en la noche...-  
  
-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII......!-  
  
-Pero mañana a primera hora debes entrenar para ese combate...-  
  
-¡... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!-  
  
-Yoh, ¿me estás escuchando?-  
  
-¡... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- *PAF* -¡AUCH!- ._#  
  
-Para que aprendas a comportarte- u_ú(*)  
  
-De acuerdo- ^-^ dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de ahí, Anna quedó un rato parada, luego sonrió y se tocó la mejilla  
  
-¿Por qué no puedo estar enojada con ese tonto?- se preguntó a si misma  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
__________________  
  
WUAAA!!! es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en toda mi vida... asi ke espero haber complacido a los ke me pedian ke fueran los capis mas largos xD  
  
bien, kise hacer este capi con mas humor, asi ke espero ke los haya hecho reir ^=^... y a los amantes del yohXanna, como ven... pronto vuelve el romanticismo n_n  
  
kero disculparme por la demora, tengo un pekeño problema con el teclado de mi casa (ahora toy en la ofice de mi oka-san) me faltan las letras X B y N... asi ke me las tuve ke arreglar con el mouse para pegar y copiar letras ._. tambien un dia le dio al teclado con cambiarme los simbolos y por eso un trozo de la historia estan sin tildes y cosas asi, pero ya esta solucionado xD aunke sigo con el teclado malito, tengo dos semanas para arreglarlo y subir el proximo capi... entre al colegio ya asi ke tendre mas tiempo para escribir... si leyeron bien, mas tiempo porque estoy frente al pc todo el dia n_n bueno, desde las 4 en adelante xD  
  
ahhh, estoy muy emocionada por el nuevo OVA de shaman king, lo tengo pero algo pasa y no puedo verlo . supuestamente tengo todo para ver videos avi!!! ARGH!!!... hare todo lo posible para verlo ò.ó  
  
yap, me da latita responder a todos los reviews asi ke respondere a los ke me dijeron algo concreto n_n  
  
Jos D  
  
POS YA VES!!! va a aparecer marion, ¿seguira siendo aliada de hao? ¿porque esta en el torneo ahora ke hao esta muerto?... jijiji ^=^ eso lo sabras en el proximo capitulo, pero como ves, tus deseos son ordenes... xD  
  
Beu Rib  
  
"¿en el sueño de Anna es Yoh el encapuchado?"  
  
DING DING DING... has acertado n_n has ganado... ehhh... pues... nada ._.  
  
hytare  
  
"¿que onda con el sello?, ¿que tiene q el sello pase a hanna? ¿eso es malo para yoh?"  
  
a ver, aki ta haito para responderte  
  
Hao: ¬¬ pero si anna lo dijo en este capitulo  
  
seinko: ¬¬U muevete... (xD tipo ren a bason)  
  
Hao: ._. el sello se lo colocaron a yoh cuando era un bebe, apenas se dieron cuenta que tenia parte de mi alma dentro de su cuerpo, es un sello magico que usaban los antiguos shamanes para atrapar espiritus malvados. Supuestamente, el sello se rompió cuando Yoh perdio su virginidad, pero al mismo tiempo el sello es transmitido a su hijo, lo que hace que la persona que tiene ahora el sello pueda controlar y hasta eliminar la parte de mi alma que esta en yoh. En parte es malo para yoh ya que mi alma podria tomar control en el para lograr sus objetivos, pero por otra parte es bueno porque Hana tiene la posibilidad de ayudarlo... ¬¬ entendido?  
  
seinko: n_n dime si has entendido o si quieres ke haito-chan te explique denuevo  
  
hao: @_____@  
  
bien, quiero darle las gracias por sus reviews a saint yagami, Keiko Asakura, Sahury, kisuka, Xris, Nanase Asakura, lariana, ana, anna15, miyuki-chan, Ennovi, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, Annita Kyoyama, AngelShikonExpectra1, keiko-sk  
  
hasta el proximo capitulo n_n  
  
DEJEN UN REVIEW!!!  
  
VVV  
  
VV  
  
V 


	11. ¿Una cita desastroza?

~El Pequeño Shaman~  
  
(Fic ideado a base de datos de Funbari no Uta)  
  
Disclamer: ni shaman king ni funbari no uta me pertenecen, son del genial Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 11 "¿Una cita desastroza?"  
  
En una fuente de soda de la aldea apache, estaban dos jovenes conversando tranquilamente, el resto del lugar estaba vacio, era aun muy temprano  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿UNA CITA?!-  
  
-No te lo dije para que se lo contaras a todo el mundo- ¬¬  
  
-Pero es muy extraño... no, es muy RIDICULO-  
  
-¿Ah si? ¿por qué?- dijo Anna con su usual expresión de aburrimiento  
  
-No lo sé, tal vez sea porque ¿ustedes ya están casados?- ironozó Ren dejando su vaso de leche a un lado para mostrar su sorpresa  
  
-Si, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no podamos salir-  
  
-No digo eso- -_-U -hablo que las citas son cuando son novios, ¿no? o por lo menos eso sucede normalmente- Anna le dirigió una mirada fría  
  
-Tal vez... pero recuerda que nuestro matrimonio no ocurrio "normalmente", nos comprometieron cuando apenas eramos unos niños, ni siquiera nos pidieron nuestra opinion... cuando crecimos, la relacion que tuve con Yoh no fue de prometida, era tan solo de compañia, por eso...- dijo bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza  
  
-Por eso nunca tuvieron una cita, ¿verdad?-  
  
-Si tuvimos, salimos muchas veces pero sólo era eso... salir-  
  
-¿Qué mas querías que sucediera?-  
  
-... no lo sé- dijo con la mirada perdida y jugueteando con la pajilla de su jugo, Ren suspiró y miró a su lado, las calles estaban vacías, no había ni siquiera un espíritu dando vuelta  
  
-Es muy temprano- pensó en voz alta Ren, Anna miró en la misma dirección  
  
-No lo es- dijo mirando el reloj del lugar -Recien serán las 8 de la mañana-  
  
-...- ¬¬U -Eso es temprano-  
  
-Es la hora perfecta para comenzar a entrenar-  
  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo tomando un sorbo de su leche, Anna lo miró  
  
-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo?- o.ó  
  
-Estoy tomando mi leche matutina, ¿no lo ves?- o_ó -no puedo entrenar sin haber tomado mi leche- u.ú  
  
-Mmm... si, lo que digas- ¬¬  
  
-Oye, ¿es seguro que estemos los dos juntos y solos?-  
  
-¿Acaso le tienes miedo a Yoh?-  
  
-¡QUÉ DICES! ¡claro que no!-  
  
-Descuida, Yoh está con Hana, aunque nos viera besándonos no desconfiaria de nosotros-  
  
-Je... el Yoh que conocemos es así, confía en todo y todos-  
  
-Así es, el celoso que eche de mi habitacion antes de ayer no era mi Yoh-  
  
-¿Lo hechaste de la habitación?- o.o  
  
-¿Qué dices? creí que se habia quedado en la habitacion de ustedes tres-  
  
-Claro que no, nunca estuvo alli-  
  
-Entonces se quedó en la habitación de Manta...-  
  
-¡Que comparte con Tamao!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo parándose y apoyando sus manos en la mesa, Anna suspiró tratando de llevarse los celos de su cabeza, se sentó y tomó un gran sorbo de su jugo  
  
-Creo que Yoh no es el único celoso aquí- dijo Ren burlándose al tomar asiento  
  
-Que dices tú, chico montaña- ¬¬ dijo Anna refiriendose al cabello de Ren que había crecido notablemente -Pero no hay de que preocuparse, despues de todo es Tamao quien esta enamorada de Yoh-  
  
-Pero Tamao pudo haber conversado hasta la madrugada con Yoh, y a el le comenzó a agradar más y después Tamao le dijo que le gustaba y después Yoh le dijo que tambien le gustaba y después la beso y...-  
  
*PAF*  
  
-¡CALLATE IDIOTA!- ¬¬* -Te pareces a Horo-Horo cuando te pones nervioso-  
  
-No me arruines más el día- -.#  
  
-Pero mira quien viene por ahí- dijo Anna mas tranquila y nuevamente con una expresion de aburrimiento, Ren giró la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y vio a una pelirrosada sentarse a dos mesas del lugar en donde estaban abriendo un pequeño libro rosa que parecía ser su diario, le quitó un lazo rosa, saco de su bolso rosa un estuche rosa y saco un lapiz de color azul... pero con la tapa rosa n_nU  
  
-Siempre me he preguntado cual es el color favorito de Tamao- dijo Anna apoyando su mejilla en un mano, Ren volteó hacia su mesa y miró una mancha en fijamente, con el rostro sonrojado -Vaya, creo que le agregara a su coleccion de cosas rosadas un novio rosa-  
  
-...- .//_//.  
  
-¿Qué tal si te ayudo con un acercamiento?- dijo Anna sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
-¿Eh? ¿que.que pien.piensas ha.hacer?- o//_//o Anna se levantó de su asiento bruscamente y golpeó la mesa con fuerza haciendo que Tamao diera un salto y mirara hacia donde estaban los dos jovenes sorprendiendose por verlos juntos  
  
-¿¡COMO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO!?-  
  
-¿Eh?- o.o?  
  
-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!... ¿sabes todo lo que sacrifico por estar contigo unos segundos? ¡me libro de yoh para poder estar un momento a solas contigo! ¿acaso lo que sucedió el otro día no significó nada para tí?-  
  
-Ehhhh.. bueeeno...- o.oU  
  
-¡Lo sabia! tu quieres a otra y solo me estas usando... ¿sabes? no fue mi culpa haberme fijado en el mejor amigo de mi esposo... ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, REN TAO!- exclamó enfadada, tomó su bolso y salió con paso firme, Ren quedó confundido y asombrado por la extraña actuación de Anna, Tamao se aferró a su diario y guardó sus cosas en su bolso, miró luego a Ren, tragó saliva fuertemente y caminó hacia él  
  
-Di.disculpe, joven Ren... ¿le puedo preguntar una cosa?- dijo mirando al suelo, Ren asintió aún algo confundido  
  
-¿Qué sucede entre usted y la señora Anna?- dijo timidamente, Ren la miró con una mueca de molestia -Lo.lolo siento, no quise ser tan chismosa... pero, creame que la curiosidad me está matando desde ayer- dijo mirándolo con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas, Ren pareció reaccionar y sonrió  
  
-Anna es mi amiga, y sólo eso... no sería capaz de estar con la mujer de un amigo- dijo con modestia, Tamao suspiró de alivio  
  
-No sabe como me alegra saber eso, sabía que los comentarios de los demás no eran ciertos y que usted era una buena persona-  
  
-Si, bueno yo... espera, ¿qué han dicho de mi?- O.ó  
  
* * *  
  
-Ahhh tengo mucha hambre- TT-TT lloraba Horo casi arrastrandose por el suelo -¿Por qué se me quedó mi billetera con todo mi dinero dentro en la casa?... ahora podria estar disfrutando de un gran plato de tamales de rajas con queso- miró a su alrededor, no había mucha gente en la calle, no eran más de las nueve de la mañana, el hambre no lo había dejado dormir en toda la noche y ahora tenía unas ojeras gigantes, de repente pasó Yoh corriendo al lado suyo con Hana en sus brazos, Horo giró lentamente y abrió la boca para hablar pero no salió ningun sonido, bajó la cabeza -... co-mi-da...- dijo sin energía y se desplomó en el piso  
  
* * *  
  
-Ya va empezar el enfrentamiento y Yoh aún no llega- dijo Manta preocupado, estaban en medio del bosque Manta y Ryu, más alejado estaba Silver sentado a lo indio -¿Dónde están todos?-  
  
-Veamos... dudo que Ren venga por la pelea que tienen asi que descartemoslo, Horo dijo ayer que vendría pero no lo he visto toda la mañana, Chocolove esta encerrado en su habitacion llorando porque fue descalificado del torneo-  
  
-Ya veo, Tamao salió en la mañana temprano, y Lyserg desaparece cada 2 segundos-  
  
-¿Qué le sucedera a mi Lyserg?- TT-TT  
  
-...- -_-U -¡Mira! ¡allá viene Yoh!-  
  
-¡¿DON YOH QUE LE PASO?!- O_O exclamó viendo a Yoh todo moreteado, lleno de parches y la ropa rasgada  
  
-Ji...ji...ji- ^=^U  
  
-Calló en un campo de cactus- dijo Anna acercándose con Hana en sus brazos  
  
-¡¿Pero como?!- preguntó Manta O.OU  
  
-Pues... despues de terminar con los abdominales, Anna me dijo que hiciera saltos en cunclillas hacia atrás, entonces mientras los hacia no me di cuenta que me dirigía al borde de un risco y en el fondo había una gran plantación de cactus- ._.U  
  
-...- o_oUU reacción de Manta y Ryu  
  
-¿No notaste que estaba ese risco ahí, Anna?-  
  
-Pues claro que sí, pero no pense que Yoh sería tan estúpido como dirigirse hacia alla- ¬¬*  
  
-Jijiji- ^^U -Bueno, pero no te enojes-  
  
-Pero Anna, deberías saber que si Yoh entrena antes de un combate estará muy agotado, lo más que puede hacer es un calentamiento o elongaciones- o.ó  
  
-¿Acaso dudas de mis tecnicas de entrenamiento, enano cabezón?- ¬¬**  
  
-Ehh... nooo, yo solo digo- 9.9U  
  
-¿Cómo se siente, don Yoh?- preguntó Ryu  
  
-Horrible, me duele todo el cuerpo y estoy cansado-  
  
-Alguien que aspira a ser shaman king no debe hablar así, aún estás a tiempo de renunciar- dijo Anna dando la espalda, Manta la miró entre sorprendido y descepcionado  
  
-Claro que no, Annita, ya verás que ganaré- ^-^#  
  
-¿Está seguro de eso?- volvió a preguntar Ryu  
  
-La verdad es que no, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, jijiji- ^=^  
  
-Yoh- dijo Silver llegando donde estaba el grupito -Al parecer has ganado, la participante Marion no ha aparecido y ya es la hora-  
  
-Vaya que suerte, Yoh, en ese estado de seguro que hubieras perdido-  
  
-Supongo que el destino lo quiso así, jijiji- n_n  
  
-Esperen, Mary a llegado- dijo la rubia del Hanagumi, Anna sonrió para sí misma  
  
-Bien, entonces que esto de comienzo- dijo dando media vuelta  
  
* * *  
  
Horo abrió los ojos lentamente, se reincoporó al ver que el lugar no se le hacía para nada conocido, estaba recostado en una especie de banca en un lugar con poca luz, en eso ve al chico de pelo verde acercarse con su amable sonrisa  
  
-Ya has despertado, me alegra mucho de que ya te encuentres bien- dijo Lyserg  
  
-¿Lyserg? ¿que me pasó? ¿estoy vivo? ¿dónde estamos? ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿te tiñes el pelo? ¿si eres inglés como hablas tan bien japonés? ¿por qué si toda mi ropa es celeste uso calcetines blancos? ¿por qué Yoh siempre está tan feliz? ¿acaso si le gusta el reggae, le gusta fumar marihu...?-  
  
-Espera, espera- dijo el inglés moviendo los brazos al ver el ataque de preguntas que hacía Horo -Te desmayaste en la calle y no se me ocurrió más que traerte hasta aquí para que la doncella Jeanne te pudiera curar-  
  
-¿Doncella Jeanne?... doncella Jeanne... me suena, pero no recuerdo con claridad quien era- -_-  
  
-¿No la recuerdas?- ¬¬U -Es la líder de los soldados X-  
  
-Soldados X... mmm...-  
  
-No me digas que tampoco los recuerdas- -_-U  
  
-AHH... si si si, ya lo recorde- n_n... Oo -¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HAS VUELTO A SER DE SU EQUIPO!-  
  
-Uno es soldado X para siempre, es algo que se lleva en el corazón-  
  
-Si si, anda con tu lema scout a otra parte- ¬¬ -Lo que digo es que si estás con ellos... ¡quiere decir que aún quieres matar a Yoh!- o  
  
-Horo, el problema no es Yoh... es lo que está dentro de él-  
  
-¡NO NO NO! a mi no me engañas, tu aún quieres matar a... - Oo -¿qué está dentro de Yoh?-  
  
-Permiteme explicarle yo, Lyserg- dijo una joven de unos 13 años acercándose, tenía una gran cabellera plateada y ojos color rojizo  
  
-Doncella Jeanne- dijo el peliverde haciendo una reverencia  
  
-Yoh Asakura, aquel ser que salvó al mundo de Hao hace 3 años venciéndolo en una dura batalla, está siendo absorvido por el alma impura de Hao que se encontraba sellada en su cuerpo-  
  
-¿Eh? no entiendo, ¿en qué idioma habla esta niña?- dijo Horo @.@  
  
-Yoh está siendo manipulado por el alma de Hao- intentó explicarle Lyserg en un idioma más parecido al de Horo  
  
-... sigo sin entender, ¿me lo podrían explicar con manzanas?- @.@  
  
-Eres un cabezadura, ¿tanto te cuesta entender que parte del alma de Hao que hay en el cuerpo de Yoh está tratando de controlarlo?-  
  
-Ren ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lyserg al ver al chino avanzar por el pasillo de la iglesia  
  
-Estaba buscando a HoroHoro para dejarle claro un par de cosas, pero ví que cuando se desmayó tu lo cargaste y lo trajiste hasta aquí, sabía que estabas nuevamente con los soldados X, tus misteriosas desapariciones me hicieron sospechar de tí... una vez traidor, traidor siempre-  
  
-Nosotros somos la justicia, somos los encargados de acabar con el mal de una vez por todas- dijo Jeanne saliendo a la defensiva por Lyserg  
  
-Aunque eso involucre matar a los que se interpongan en su camino, ¿no?- dijo Ren con una sonrisa irónica  
  
-No... esta vez, debemos intentar salvar a Yoh- dijo Lyserg seriamente  
  
* * *  
  
-Este enfrentamiento dará comenzo, les explicaré en que consiste esta prueba- dijo Silver  
  
-¿Prueba? ¿como la que le hicieron a HoroHoro y Chocolove?-  
  
-Sí, pero esta es distinta- dijo mostrando dos piramides de frascos que contenian en su interior un pequeño espíritu  
  
-Que lindos, ¡mira Hana los frascos!- dijo Yoh haciendole señas a su hijo mientras el sonreía al verlos y estiraba sus brazitos para intentar alcanzar uno, Marion miraba la escena con seriedad, pero sus ojos notaban algo de tristeza  
  
-Nunca había visto ese tipo de espíritu- dijo Anna con su semblante frio  
  
-Se llaman "Espíritus del Corazón"-  
  
-¡Que nombre tan megabonito!- dijo Ryu con ojos de corazones  
  
-Pues yo creo que es bastante tonto- dijo Manta n_nU  
  
-Estos espíritus tienen la capacidad de adoptar la forma de la persona más importante de quien esté frente a ellos... como ven, en cada piramide hay 15 espiritus, cinco en la base, cuatro, tres y dos en los tres pisos siguientes y al final una en la parte superior... cada uno de esos 15 espíritus tendra a esa persona especial pero con pequeñas diferencias... deberan ser capaces de saber cual es la copia perfecta, a los demas deberan destruirles el frasco... si se llega a romper el frasco que tiene el espíritu de la copia perderan, ¿han entendido?-  
  
-Algo- n_n dijo Yoh  
  
-Mary no quiere- dijo la rubia bajando la mirada  
  
-¿Que no quieres?- preguntó Manta confundido  
  
-Mary se rehusa... a ver esa persona... denuevo-  
  
-Eso quiere decir que ¿te rendirás antes de comenzar?- preguntó Silver, Marion bajó la mirada pensando, pero luego miró a Silver a los ojos  
  
-No, Mary debe vencer- dijo caminando hacia el frente de una de las piramides, Yoh la imito  
  
-Recuerden que no pueden tocar los frascos hasta que hayan destruido todos excepto la copia-  
  
-Si- dijeron al mismo tiempo  
  
-Buena suerte- le dijo Yoh a Marion sonriendole, ella lo observó y se ruborizó un poco, trató de esconder su rostro con sus colitas, Anna juntó aire en sus mejillas en señal de molestia por el gesto que había hecho su esposo, Manta la miró divertido  
  
-¡Comiencen!- gritó Silver  
  
-¡Amidamaru! ¡Posesión de la Espada Sagrada!-  
  
-¿Qué? esa posesión es muy pesada para Yoh, ¿por qué hizo esa posesión?- pensaba Anna confundida  
  
-Posesión de objetos, Billy the Kid- dijo Marion, Yoh miró al muñeco que había sacado la chica  
  
-¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡MANTA!! ¡¡QUE TE HAN HECHO!!-  
  
*ZAS*  
  
Todos los mirones calleron al estilo anime  
  
¬¬U (Anna)  
  
o_oU (Ryu)  
  
-.-U (Silver)  
  
//// (Manta)  
  
-¡Pero si estoy aquí Yoh!- dijo el enano rojo de la verguenza, Yoh lo miró con incredulidad, puso su mano detras de la cabeza y comenzó a reir nerviosamente  
  
-Jejejeje... lo siento- n_nUU  
  
Marion observó los frascos, en todos aparecía la misma persona, cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando concentrarse para saber cual era el espíritu indicado  
  
Por otro lado Yoh parecía confundido, miró los frascos uno por uno  
  
-1 Anna, 2 Annas, 3 Annas, 4 Annas, 5 Annas, 6 Annas, 7 Annas, 8 Annas, 9 Annas, 10 Annas, 11 Annas, 12 Annas, 13 Annas, 14 Annas y... ¿un Hana?- decía enumerando los frascos -¿No se suponia que sería UNA persona la que estaría en los frascos?- @_@  
  
Al lado de los que observaban la extraña prueba  
  
-No veo nada- dijo Ryu  
  
-Yo tampoco- dijo Manta  
  
-Las demás personas no ven nada, se les tiene prohibido a esos espíritus mostrar el corazón de las demás personas-  
  
-Pero se ve con claridad cual es la verdadera copia- dijo Anna viendo en cada una de las piramides un frasco que tenía un brillo particular  
  
Marion parecía estar luchando consigo misma, había dejado de cerrar los ojos y se dedicaba a observar detenidamente cada frasco  
  
-Mary está en el torneo por usted señor Hao, Mary se adueñara de los grandes espíritus para hacer que reviva y tome su lugar como el rey shaman- pensaba Marion analizando cada espíritu, levantó a su muñeco y este apuntó con la pistola a la mitad de la pirámide  
  
-Impacto mortal- ordenó a su espíritu disparar, la bala impactó haciendo que todos los frascos salieran disparados, pero uno dio vueltas en el aire y cayó en la mitad de la mesa, avanzó hasta ella y tomó el frasco entre sus brazos  
  
Yoh miraba la escena soprendido, tomó fuertemente la espada entre sus manos y se acercó a la mesa, su semblante mostraba seriedad y decisión, hizo 4 movimientos rápidos y luego se puso la espada a su hombro sonriendo. En la primera fila, los frascos se hicieron polvo haciendo ke la segunda cayera a la mesa, este se quebró haciendo que la tercera cayera y se rompiera al igual que las dos anteriores, con la cuarta sucedió lo mismo haciendo que el único frasco que quedaba tocara la mesa quedando intacto, Yoh caminó hasta él y tomó el frasco, lo miró con ternura  
  
-Anna es muy importante para mi, pero Hana es el símbolo de lo que nos une... el amor... los dos son las personas más especiales para mi- murmuró sonriendo tiernamente, Marion alcanzó a escucharlo y lo miró con tristeza aferrandose más al frasco que tenía entre sus brazos, un pequeño hilillo de sangre recorrió su brazo y ella al darse cuenta observó aterrada el frasco, tenía rota la base  
  
-Yoh Asakura es el ganador- dijo Silver, Marion comenzó a sollozar, su sueño se había ido para siempre, Yoh se dio cuenta de su tristeza y se acercó  
  
-Marion, yo...-  
  
-Aléjate... aléjate de mi... ¿cual es el gusto por destruir mis sueños, Yoh Asakura?... esta ya es la segunda vez que lo haces- dijo mostrando ira en sus ojos verdes, tomó a su muñeco y se alejó corriendo del lugar dejando a un triste Yoh, Anna observó la escena y sintió el dolor de su esposo, se acercó a él por detrás  
  
-¿Acaso este es mi detino? ¿acabar con los sueños de los demás?- preguntó con dolor en sus palabras, Anna abrazó con fuerza a su hijo y miró hacia un lado  
  
-No vuelvas a hablar así cuando yo o Hana esté presente ¿has entendido?- dijo de forma calculadora, Yoh asintió con tristeza, Anna se acercó más y le entregó a Hana -No quieres que él sienta tu dolor ¿cierto?- Yoh sonrió con dificultad al ver la carita triste de su hijo, lo recibió y lo abrazó  
  
-Descuida, todo estará bien, Hana, no verás a tu pa-pa triste denuevo-  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Yoh! ¿quieres quedarte quieto por un momento?-  
  
-Pero siento que me estoy ahorcando, Manta, ¿estás seguro que esta cosa se usa tan apretada?-  
  
-Eso se llama corbata, y no está para nada apretada-  
  
-Siento que se me corta el aire- @.@  
  
-Ya deja de quejarte- -_-U  
  
-¡Ay don Yoh! ¡se ve tan megalindo!- dijo Ryu abrazando fuertemente a Yoh y trantando de besarlo  
  
-Si si si, gracias Ryu, pero no seas tan demostrativo- dijo trantando de sacarselo de encima, Yoh llevaba puesto un elegante conjunto de terno y pantalón de tela de color azul marino, llevaba una camisa abrochada hasta arriba y con una corbata de color negro al cuello, su cabello estaba sujeto por un elástico dejando su cara algo estirada y limpia de cualquier cabello  
  
-Wooaa, Yoh... te ves completamente diferente- dijo Manta impresionado  
  
-Repitanme porque debo vestirme asi- -_-  
  
-Porque asi impresionará a doña Anna- dijo Ryu -Ella dira "ohh Yoh, disculpame por haberte engañado con ese idiota de Ren, ¿me perdonarías, por favorcito?"-  
  
-... ella nunca actuaría asi, además... soy yo quien le debe disculpas-  
  
-¿A qué se refiere, don Yoh?-  
  
-No sé porque me dio tanta rabia verlos juntos, pero es obvio que no hay nada entre ellos-  
  
-¡Ay, don Yoh! si usted confía hasta de lo que dicen los mudos-  
  
-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no hay nada entre ellos? tú mismo nos dijiste que estaban de lo más abrazados cuando lo viste-  
  
-Jijiji, así es... pero son amigos, no hay nada de malo con un abrazo...-  
  
-Yoh...- -_-U  
  
-.. y también, se que Ren está interesado en otra persona-  
  
-¿Si? Uuuy, cuente cuente- dijo Ryu  
  
-Miren la hora, ya debo ir a juntarme con Anna- dijo Yoh saliendo de la habitación de Manta  
  
-¡Espera Yoh!- dijo el pequeño saliendo tras él seguido por Ryu  
  
* * *  
  
Anna estaba en su habitación, guardaba unos cuentos juguetes que había usado Hana, quien estaba con un pequeño martillo de goma golpeando el suelo, sonrió ante la accion de su hijo, no pudo evitar dar un suspiro y se hundió en sus pensamientos, recordando lindos tiempos cuando Yoh estaba lejos de ser controlado por Hao  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
El sol entraba odiosamente por la ventana haciendo que despertara pesadamente, giró hacia el otro lado intentando seguir durmiendo y encontrar un cálido abrazo de su esposo, pero no la encontró, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba sola, se reincorporó sentándose sobre el futón, su vientre inflado le impedía moverse con total libertad, posó su mano en él acariciándo suavemente la barriga que contenía a un pequeño ser hace tan solo cinco meses  
  
-Es verdad, tu padre acompañaría a Manta al centro de Tokyo por el día entero- dijo con algo de angustia -Bien, eso será más tranquilidad para mi- luego se acostó nuevamente y se tapó, pero el sol era muy molesto. Una silueta atravesó la habitación hacia la ventana, Anna abrió los ojos con un brillo de decisión, sacó su rosario de alguna parte escondida y rodeó rapidamente a la silueta dejando al intruso atrapado, luego pudo ver claramente quien era  
  
-¿Yoh?-  
  
-Buenos días Annita, veo que estás despierta, jijiji- n_nU  
  
-Vaya susto me has dado- dijo suspirando de alivio, Yoh salto como gusanito hasta su lado  
  
-Eso no es bueno, hace que te alteres y Fausto dijo que debías reposar para evitar ese tipo de cambios de animo bruscos- dijo Yoh acercándose exageradamente a la cara de Anna como examinandola, esto la puso nerviosa y desvio la mirada  
  
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Yoh se tranquilizó y sonrió -¿No irias con Manta al centro de Tokyo hoy?-  
  
-Sí, pero le dije que estabas algo malita con el embarazo y que sería mejor que me quedara a atenderte- n_n  
  
-Pero estoy bien, además dijiste que irias a comprar el último disco de Bob-  
  
-Mmm... no importa, puedo ir cualquier otro día, y podría traerte uno a ti tambien- n_n Anna lo miró con el ceño fruncido -Jijiji, descuida, sabes que la ultima vez que hice eso tuve que quedarme yo con el disco porque ya lo tenías... desde entonces no lo he hecho ni lo volveré a hacer, jijiji-  
  
-Sí, eso fue... algo estupido- dijo sonriendo recordando lo que habia pasado  
  
-Annita... ¿podrías liberarme de tu rosario?- n_nU  
  
-Ah- dijo Anna como si no le importara e hizo rodar a Yoh al desenrrollarlo  
  
-Gracias- @_@ -Te traeré el desayuno de inmediato- n_n dijo saliendo de la habitación  
  
-Je... estúpido, pero lindo- dijo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que escuchó un gran estruendo, se iba a levantar para ver que había sucedido hasta que escuchó la voz de Yoh  
  
-¡No te preocupes Anna! ¡Solo me cai escalera abajo! ¡No te atrevas a levantarte! ¡Estoy bien! ... creo-  
  
-Estúpido... muy estúpido- ¬¬U  
  
* * *  
  
Yoh se encontraba afuera, cerca del pozo. Era invierno, y todo alrededor de la casa estaba inundado por blanca nieve. El shaman estaba algo aburrido, y como no tenía nada que hacer se le ocurrio la genial idea de hacer monos de nieve. Anna apareció en la terraza, con su gorro rojo y su chaqueta café, llevaba su mano izquierda sobre su vientre inchado  
  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con un tono algo infantil  
  
-Anna, no deberías estar afuera, estos aires frios pueden hacer que te resfries y luego todo empeore, tampoco puedes caminar mucho porque hace que te esfuerces demasiado y tambien...-  
  
-Yoh, deja de preocuparte tanto... estoy embarazada, no invalida- ¬¬  
  
-De acuerdo- ._.U  
  
-Estaba demasiado aburrida alla arriba sola, ni siquiera en la television habia algun programa que valiera la pena ver- u_ú -Al parecer... tu tambien estas algo ocioso- dijo observando los montes de nieve que había hecho  
  
-Pues... jijiji- n_nU -Ya que estás aquí ¿por qué no me ayudas?-  
  
-¿Por qué no hacerlo? no tengo nada mejor que hacer- Yoh le sonrió mientras ella se acercaba  
  
-Cuidado con el piso, la nieve hace que este algo resbaloso-  
  
-...- o.ó  
  
-De acuerdo, me callo- ._.UU Anna observó los monos de nieve, eran tres, a cada lado uno alto y al medio uno pequeño -¿Te gusta?-  
  
-... ¿qué se supone que es?- o.ó?  
  
-¿No lo ves?- preguntó Yoh con tono infantil, Anna negó con la cabeza -Mira, esa eres tú, ese soy yo...- dijo apuntando a los grandes, luego apuntó al pequeño -... y este es Hana-  
  
-¿Hana?-  
  
-Sip, así se llamará nuestro hijo- ^=^  
  
-¿Hana?-  
  
-Bueno si es niña tambien le acomoda- ñ_ñ  
  
-¿Hana?-  
  
-Siii-  
  
-¿Quien dijo que se llamaria así?-  
  
-Pues yop- n_n -Estuve investigando un poco y descubrí que nuestros nombres en letras occidentales se escriben Y-O-H y A-N-N-A... pues empece a juntarlos y dio yohanna, pero pense que seria un nombre muy largo asi que comence a sacarle letras hasta que quedó "Hanna" pero dije que para que tantas N asi que lo deje en "Hana"... ¿a que es lindo y original?- ^=^  
  
-...- ¬¬U -Claro, Yoh, lo que digas-  
  
-Pero dime si te gusto- TT-TT  
  
-Bueno, bueno, me gusto- dijo de mala gana  
  
-Pero mas convincente- TT-TT  
  
-¡ME ENCANTA! ¡ES EL MEJOR NOMBRE QUE HE ESCUCHADO!... ¿contento?- dijo de igual forma  
  
-¡Wii! sí- corrió y la abrazó contento, luego se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del vientre de Anna -¿Escuchaste? Te llamaras Hana ¿a que es un lindo nombre?- apegó su oido al estómago -Dijo que le gustaba mucho- n_n  
  
-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo Anna dulcemente al ver la actitud de Yoh, este sonrió y besó la barriga tiernamente, luego se levantó hasta quedar a la altura de Anna  
  
-¿Quieres que te prepare un chocolate caliente? empieza a hacer algo de frío aca afuera- ofreció sonriente, Anna asintió de la misma forma, Yoh le tomó la mano y juntos entraron a la pensión  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
Anna vió la hora y se apresuró en ponerse su pañuelo alrededor del cuello y tomó su bolso, luego tomó a Hana que fue obligado a dejar su juguete y miró a su madre con algo de enojo por haber sido interrumpido en su juego, y esto lo demostró inflando sus mejillas  
  
-Vamos a ver a tu padre, ¿si?- le dijo Anna para quitarle la mala cara, Hana de inmediato cambió su rostro a uno lleno de felicidad -No eres el unico que lo extraña, pero eres el unico que demuestra que lo haces- pensó en voz alta y salió de la habitación  
  
* * *  
  
-Ya, Yoh, tranquilizate- dijo Manta  
  
-Sí, don Yoh, verá que al final de la noche usted con doña estarán de maravilla- dijo Ryu, los dos veían que Yoh temblaba  
  
-No estoy nervioso- decía tiritando  
  
-¿Ah que no?- ¬¬U  
  
-Noo, claro que no, Manta... no hay porque estar nervioso por algo así, todo saldrá bien-  
  
-Entonces deje de temblar así- dijo Ryu  
  
-No puedo-  
  
-¿Como que no puedes?- preguntó Manta  
  
-Es que... necesito ir al baño urgentemente- TT-TT  
  
*ZAS*  
  
-¡PERO POR QUE NO FUISTE ANTES!-  
  
-Porque Ryu se la pasó diciendome que hacer en la cena y no me dio tiempo para ir- ._.U  
  
-Pues se tendrá que aguantar porque alla viene doña Anna- dijo Ryu apuntando a la rubia quien cargaba a Hana en sus brazos  
  
-Veamos, que fue lo que me dijo Ryu- pensaba Yoh -Ah si "cuando la vea, saludela con un dulce beso en la mejilla"- penso recordando uno de los consejos de Ryu de su libro "Como tener una buena cita", cuando Anna llegó hasta ellos, Yoh miró a Hana quien estiraba sus brazitos hacia él  
  
-¡HANA!- exclamó tomando a su hijo y abrazandolo -¡Te he extrañado mucho!-  
  
-Lo viste en la mañana- dijo Anna seriamente cruzandose de brazos  
  
-Para mi es mucho tiempo- TT^TT  
  
-¡Ay, don Yoh! ya empezó mal- se lamentó Ryu, Anna los miró de mala gana  
  
-¿Que hacen aqui?-  
  
-Pues dandole algo de apoyo moral a Yoh- n_nU dijo Manta  
  
-No lo necesita, así que larguense- ¬¬  
  
-S.s.si, Anna- dijo nerviosamente Manta  
  
-Nos llevaremos al bebé- n.n dijo Ryu  
  
-No lo toques- advertió Anna -Él irá con nosotros-  
  
-Pero como dice eso doña Anna, ustedes necesitan un poco de tiempo a solas... Manta lo cuidará muy bien-  
  
-¿Qué qué? ¿¡YO!?-  
  
-Por supuesto-  
  
-¿Y por qué yo?-  
  
-Porque eres de su tamaño, se llevará bien contigo-  
  
-¿¡QUE DICES!?- grito el pequeño rojo de ira  
  
-No confío en ninguno de ustedes, Hana irá con nosotros-  
  
-Pero pero pero... don Yoh, diga algo, ayudeme a convencerla-  
  
-Bueeno... no tiene nada de malo que venga con nosotros- ^=^  
  
-... eso no fue de mucha ayuda- ¬¬U  
  
-Yo lo cuidare- todos se dieron vuelta a ver quien habia hablado  
  
-De acuerdo, tú te encargaras de él- dijo Anna con una pequeña sonrisa, Ren se acercó al grupo y estiró los brazos a Yoh para recibir a Hana, el shaman de Izumo lo miró con desconfianza, pero luego sonrió y se lo dió  
  
-Te lo encargo mucho, Ren- n_n  
  
-Sí, descuida amigo- respondió el chino intentando ocultar su sonrojo, Hana lo había abrazado tiernamente al tomarlo y había hecho despertar el "yo paternal" de Ren, Anna se acercó a su oido y le susurró  
  
-Si tienes algún problema, puedes pedirle ayuda a Tamao... ella sabe como calmarlo cuando se pone dificil- luego se separó y se dirigió hacia Yoh, los dos comenzaron a caminar dejando a un más que sonrojado Ren  
  
* * *  
  
Estaban en uno de los tantos restauranes de la aldea apache, pero Yoh se había encargado de llevar a Anna al más "elegante", nunca habían ido a ese ya que era el más costoso  
  
-¡¿Estás lo suficientemente consciente de nuestra mala situacion económica para que comamos aquí una noche con el dinero con el cual podríamos pagar la educación completa de Hana?!- ¬¬**  
  
-Jijiji- n_nU -No te enfades, Annita, esta debe ser una noche especial-  
  
-Bueno, por lo menos no me llevaste a Patch'donalds- -_-U  
  
-Jijiji, cambia esa carita, ¿si?... quiero que con esto se acaben todos nuestros problemas de una vez-  
  
-¿Crees que con una cena en un lugar caro se van a solucionar nuestros problemas?-  
  
-No, pero ayudará en algo, ¿no?- ^=^U  
  
-...-  
  
-Creo que debemos empezar con ser sinceros, el uno con el otro... ¿que tal si hacemos un minuto de confianza?... dime lo que sea que te moleste de mi, ya verás que con el tiempo lo cambiare- ^-^  
  
-Minuto de confianza ¿eh?... pues quiero decirte...- dijo parandose de su asiento, se afirmó con sus manos en la mesa y quedó muy cerca de la cara de Yoh -... que ese peinado te queda horrible-  
  
-...- o_o -¿de verdad piensas eso, Annita?- ella asintió y se volvió a sentar al contrario de Yoh, que se estaba parando de su asiento  
  
-¿A donde vas?-  
  
-Al baño, esperame un momento-  
  
* * *  
  
-Aun no me cabe en la cabeza que Hao esté dentro de Yoh... ¡pero tampoco puedo concentrarme mucho en eso con el ruido de mi estómago cada 5 segundos!- dijo Horo tomandose la cabeza con las manos -Ahhh... tamales- TT-TT de pronto vio que por donde caminaba había un restaurante elegante, y observó el menú que estaba a la entrada  
  
-"Especial del día: Tamales de raja con queso"- O¬O -Yo quele...- entró y se sentó en la primera mesa que encontro  
  
-¡CAMARERO! ¡CAMARERO! ¡CAMAREEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOO!- gritaba sin darse cuenta de la persona que tenía a su lado  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Horo Horo?- ¬¬*  
  
-Ahh, hola Silver- n_n -Pues vengo a comer, ¿a qué más vendría a un restaurante?... quiero que me traigas una doble porción del especial del día... no, mejor que sea triple-  
  
-¿Tienes suficiente dinero para pagar esa comida?- O.o  
  
-Es cierto, perdi mi billetera- -_- pensó bajando la cabeza, miró a su alrededor y vio en una mesa lejana a Yoh y Anna comiendo, en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Silver! ¿puedes traer la cuenta, por favor?-  
  
-De inmediato- respondió el apache  
  
-Ahhh... la comida estaba deliciosa- dijo Yoh tocandose el estómago  
  
-Sí, estaba bien- dijo Anna con los ojos cerrados, luego miró a Yoh fijamente  
  
-¿Qué? ¿tengo comida entre los dientes?- o.o?  
  
-No, solo miraba... que te desarmaste tu peinado- dijo divertida, Yoh se tocó el cabello y sonrió nerviosamente  
  
-Ahh... jejeje- n_nU  
  
-Aquí está la cuenta- dijo Silver con cara de preocupación dándole un papel a Yoh  
  
-¿Te sucede algo, Silver?- preguntó interesado  
  
-No, no es nada- dijo mirando hacia el lado, Yoh no le tomó más importancia y observó la boleta  
  
-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¿Mil apaches por dos platos de comida?- dijo aterrorizado al ver la cuenta  
  
-No es solo eso, está contenplado la orden de Horo Horo-  
  
-¿Horo Horo?-  
  
-Sí, me pidió que te cobrara lo que había comido y dejó este papel- explicó Silver dándole la nota  
  
-"Te prometo que te pagaré... algun día"- leyó Yoh -Pero pero pero... ¿que comió que salió tan caro?-  
  
-El especial del día... por diez-  
  
-¿Se comió diez platos?-  
  
-Más la ensalada, la bebida y el postre-  
  
-...- ._.U -Silver... no te puedo pagar tanto-  
  
-Entonces no tengo otra opción más que...-  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Lavar los platos?- dijo Anna u_ú  
  
-Lo siento, Annita- TT-TT decía Yoh mientras lavaba con rapidez, llevaba puesto un delantal y un gorro de cocina  
  
-Esto lo deberia estar haciendo tu querido amiguito- ¬¬*  
  
-Pero Horo Horo desapareció- TT-TT Anna suspiró de resignación, se acercó, tomó un mantel y comenzó a secar lo que Yoh iba lavando  
  
-¿Anna? ¿estás trabajando?- Oo!  
  
-Si quieres salir rápido de aquí, guarda silencio- ¬//¬  
  
* * *  
  
-Vaya, los grandes espíritus se ven mucho más imponentes de noche- decía Anna maravillada, se encontraban en el bosque que rodeaba al lago en donde se encontraban los grandes espíritus -¿No lo crees así, Yoh?-  
  
-...-  
  
-¿Yoh?-  
  
-... zzzzzzzz...-  
  
-...- ¬¬*  
  
*PAF*  
  
-Auch- o.#  
  
-Si me invitas a algun lugar, recuerda intentar estar despierto- ¬¬**  
  
-Está bien- ._.U  
  
-Bien, ya es tarde, es hora de irnos... no quiero que Hana vuelva loco a Ren- dijo Anna levantandose del cesped  
  
-Espera, Anna... yo...- decía Yoh mientras se paraba, se acercó a Anna e intentó tomarle la mano, pero ella cruzó los brazos al darse cuenta de esto haciendo que Yoh fallara en su plan de mejorar las cosas -... yo, sé que esta noche no ha sido muy buena que digamos, siento que las cosas no hayan pasado como lo pense-  
  
-Creeme que yo tambien- dijo dándole la espalda y preparandose para irse  
  
-Pero... yo te quiero decir algo... algo muy importante- Anna se dio vuelta y lo miró con curiosidad -Anna, quiero que sepas que yo te quiero mucho... por lo mismo quiero que seas feliz, y si nuestro matrimonio es un impedimento... no quiero que te sientas obligada a seguir con esto- dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus mechones, Anna abrió mucho los ojos  
  
-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó queriendo sacarse la idea que tenía sobre a lo que se refería Yoh  
  
-Que si quieres separarte de mi, lo entenderé y dejaré que te marches sin detenerte-  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
__________________  
  
@.@ este capitulo si que esta megalargo... disculpen la demora!! espero que les haya gustado, siento dejarlo ahi... de verdad queria en este capitulo la reconciliacion yohXanna, pero como ven me estaba quedando DEMASIADO largo, asi que tendremos que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo... xD ahi podran leer mi intento de lemon... oxo no debi decir eso... - olviden lo ke dije!  
  
xP estoy algo apurada ahora, asi ke la hare corta x  
  
gracias a Xris, Keiko Asakura, keiko-sk, AngelShikonExpectra1, ana, Emmyk, Sofi, Beu Rib, Kaoru Kinomoto, hytare, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, spiritcan  
  
ahora mensajes especiales  
  
Annita Kyoyama: xD lo se, a mi tb me parecio estupido que tuvieran una cita estando casados, eso lo deje claro por medio de Ren al principio del capitulo, jejeje  
  
saint yagami: ahh!!! *-* tus reviews siempre me emocionan, gracias amiga, espero ke te haya gustado el capitulo megalargo xD  
  
kisuka: jajaja, gracias por el review megalargo, :D me gusta tratar a Horo como estupido... ¿xke? xke lo es xD... Oo no te gusta el lenXtamao? que pena, no? tendras ke aguantarlo porke pronto pasara algo emocionante entre esta pareja xD me alegra hacerte reir hasta que te hagas pis, te dedicare el capitulo donde len se le declare a Tamao :) muahahahahahaha.... ya revive a Tuapi, no seas malita n_nU  
  
la pequeña shaman: xD se ke eres la gran fan de mi fic, pero me conformo con un review por capitulo :S pero gracias por insistir y insistir, ya que sin tus animos me hubiera demorado mas en subir xD... perdon por no poner lo ke te prometi por msn, pero en serio vendra en el otro capitulo, promesa del dedo chikito n_n... Oo pues lo del psiquiatra, no me mandes la cuenta, eh? u_ú  
  
jejeje, eso es todo por ahora... ahh si, kero proponerles algo n_ñ  
  
pues esta semana se me ocurrio el final que le quiero dar a este fic, y pues bien... tambien se me ha ocurrido una segunda parte xD incluso lo empece a escribir para ke no se me fuera la idea Oo asi ke espero que me vayan dando su opinion si es ke keren ke este fic acabe definitivamente en unos cuantos capitulos mas o si quieren que siga en una nueva historia  
  
QUIEREN QUE SIGA O QUIEREN QUE PARE, QUIEREN QUE SIGA O QUIEREN QUE PARE... xD  
  
adiosin, dejen un review porfis  
  
vvv  
  
vv  
  
v 


	12. 4 Personas, 2 Parejas, 1 Sentimiento

~El Pequeño Shaman~  
  
(Fic ideado a base de datos de Funbari no Uta)  
  
Disclamer: ni shaman king ni funbari no uta me pertenecen, son del genial Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 12 "4 Personas, 2 Parejas, 1 sentimiento"  
  
-Bromeas ¿verdad?-  
  
-No, nunca he hablado tan en serio- dijo Yoh mostrando seriedad, Anna bajó la cabeza y caminó hacia él hasta estar frente a frente, levantó su mano y le dió una cachetada a Yoh, dejandolo con los ojos muy abiertos y la mejilla colorada, ella se llevó la mano hasta la otra para aliviar el dolor que le había causado pegarle a su esposo  
  
-Eres un idiota- dijo mostrando una expresión fría y seria, le dio la espalda y caminó hasta que él la perdió de vista. Yoh puso su mano en su mejilla y dio un suspiro  
  
* * *  
  
-BUAAAAAAAAAAAA- TTOTT  
  
-¡Callate mocoso!- ¬¬**  
  
-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- TTOTT  
  
-...- -_-U  
  
-Será mejor que lo calles pronto, ya me está friendo los nervios- -_-U  
  
-Callate HoroHoro- ¬¬**  
  
-Ya pue, mi brodi, no se ponga sencible-  
  
-Callate Chocolove- ¬¬***  
  
-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- TTOTT  
  
-Aich- . -tendre que seguir el consejo de Anna- u////u dijo Ren sonrojado  
  
-¿Consejo?- preguntó Horo  
  
-Dice que el mocoso se lleva bien con Tamao, así que le pedire ayuda- u///u  
  
-¿Y po'que tan sonrojao, tarugo?-  
  
-¿SONROJADO? ¡¿YO?!- O///o  
  
-Mmmm...- ¬¬ -Ya veo, no solo quieres a Anna para ti, también quieres a Tamao-  
  
-Crei que lo de Anna te lo habia dejado claro- ¬////¬**  
  
-Si si si... anda, vete... no soporto los llantos del enano- u.ú  
  
* * *  
  
*TOC TOC TOC*  
  
-Pase, joven Manta- dijo Tamao desde un rincón de su habitación, sin apartar de vista del libro rosa que leía  
  
*TOC TOC TOC*  
  
-Joven Manta, esta también es su habitación, no debe tocar cada vez que quiera entrar- dijo dirigiendose a la puerta, la abrió y vió a Ren que llevaba a Hana en sus brazos haciendo pucheros  
  
-Buenas noches Tamao- o///o  
  
-¡Joven Ren!- O///O  
  
-Perdon por molestar a esta hora, pero Anna me dejó a cargo del mocoso y parece que le pasa algo, no deja de llorar... creí que podrías ayudarme- -///-  
  
-Cla.claro, pase- dijo bajando la mirada y apartandose para dejar pasar al shaman chino, luego cerró la puerta y quedó por un momento sosteniendo la manilla, respiraba de forma agitada y su corazón latía fuertemente  
  
-¿Sucede algo?-  
  
-¿Ah? nononono... nada, es solo que estaba pensando que podría pasarle a Hana- dijo la pelirrosada dándose una vuelta y sonriendo -Veamos, ¿le reviso los pañales?-  
  
-¡Puaj! ¿estás loca? eso es asqueroso- o  
  
-Jejeje, entonces ese debe ser el problema- n_nU se acercó a Ren y tomó a Hana, el simple roce de sus brazos había hecho que los dos jovenes se sonrojaran, pero ninguno se percató de esto  
  
* * *  
  
Anna entró a su habitación, se sacó su pañoleta y dejó su bolso a un lado, la noche había sido un desastre ¿por qué todo salía mal entre Yoh y ella? ¿acaso su destino era que se alejaran el uno del otro? No, eso era imposible. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, tantos momentos difíciles que habían logrado superar, y sabía que compartían un sentimiento muy fuerte, pero...  
  
-¿Acaso será suficiente?- pensó en voz alta mirando por la ventana -Tal vez lo que llamamos amor no es suficiente para llevar una vida juntos-  
  
-El amor no solo está en los momentos felices y de tranquilidad, el amor es capaz de unir más a las personas en los momentos de adversidad-  
  
-Que bonitas palabras, Yoh, ¿las leíste de alguna novela rosa de Tamao?- dijo Anna irónicamente volteando a ver al shaman que acababa de entrar al lugar, su ropa volvió a estar desarreglada como era su estilo, se había sacado la chaqueta y la camisa la llevaba abierta dejando ver su collar tan característico de él  
  
-No, lo supe de mis propias conclusiones-  
  
-Vete- dijo mirándolo fríamente  
  
-Por favor, Anna, solo quiero hablar contigo-  
  
-Yo no quiero hacerlo-  
  
-Entonces solo escuchame, ¿si?-  
  
-...- Anna lo miró con desconfianza y su silencio fue interpretado por Yoh como si le dijera que hablara rápido  
  
-Sobre lo que te dije... pues sigue en pie, si quieres alejarte de mi yo no me opondre, yo solo quiero que seas feliz...-  
  
-¡QUE SABES TÚ DE MI FELICIDAD!- gritó la rubia dejando al shaman sorprendido -No me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que me hace feliz y que no, eso me lo has dejado muy claro- sus palabras fueron ataques directos al corazon de Yoh, quien bajo la mirada -Por lo mismo no puedes decidir que es lo mejor para mi o para nuestra familia... ¿escuchas?... NUESTRA familia... ya no somos solo prometidos como para que me digas que podemos romper nuestro compromiso si es que ya no te quiero... ahora hay más cosas involucradas, familias, amigos, papeles... y lo más importante, un hijo ¿o acaso no pensaste en Hana cuando me dijiste esa barbaridad?-  
  
-¡¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo?!- exclamó Yoh tomando a Anna por los hombros y sacudiendola un poco -Sólo me has dado razones vagas por las que tienes que estar conmigo... no me has dicho lo que en verdad puede hacer que nuestro matrimonio no fracase... es cierto, si nosotros nos separaramos, lo más seguro es que Hana fuera a dar con mis abuelos, y te digo por experiencia que no quiero que eso suceda- Anna no pudo evitar reir para su interior ante el ultimo comentario, pero su expresión seguía intacta -... pero si no podemos salir adelante con nuestra relación, Hana no tendrá un buen ambiente para crecer, a mi parecer eso sería peor... mientras no me digas una buena razon para seguir juntos, mañana mismo hablaré con mi padre para que anule todos los papeles que nos unen- dijo con una seriedad muy pocas veces vistas en él, Anna abrió mucho los ojos, mostrando la sorpresa que le daba la gran determinación que demostraba Yoh en ese momento  
  
* * *  
  
-No se duerme- dijo Ren observando a Hana quien miraba el techo como si fuera una película muy interesante  
  
-¿Por qué no prueba cargándolo y meciéndolo un poco?- n_nU dijo Tamao desde un rincón de la habitación en donde escribía en un pequeño libro rosa  
  
-¡¿QUE?! pero si quiero que se duerma, no que se sienta como en un parque de diversiones- -.-U dijo Ren  
  
-Jejeje- n.nU -eso se hace para que duerma-  
  
-Ahh- o_o Ren tomó a Hana y comenzó a mecerlo torpemente -¿Así esta bien?-  
  
-Si, pero hagalo más suave- dijo Tamao dejando el libro en el rincón y acercándose por la espalda de Ren, tomó sus brazos a la altura de sus codos y tranquilizó el movimiento de sacudir que hacia el chino hasta ahora. Hana parecía comenzar a bajarle el sueño, entrecerró los ojos y bostezo  
  
-Vaya, eres experta en bebes- dijo Ren volteando hacia atras encontrandose a pocos centimetros de la pelirrosada, los dos se sonrojaron al limite, Ren volteó la cabeza y Tamao saltó lejos soltando sus brazos, la respiración de los dos era agitada. El shaman dejó al bebe en su futón, se paró mecanicamente y se sentó afirmando su espalda en la pared  
  
-Ehh ¿qué estás leyendo?- dijo tratando de alivianar los animos  
  
-¿Ah? no, nada... esto es mi diario- dijo tomando el libro rosa -aquí escribo todo lo que siento y pienso en el día- lo abrazó como si se tratara de un tesoro muy importante. Ren la miró tiernamente, era tan linda e inocente, eso le hacía más dificil intentar decirle lo que sentía por ella, algo así podría ser demasiado para ella... o por lo menos eso pensaba él, la veia demasiado frágil, era como una muñeca de porcelana... sólo se podía admirar su belleza sin tocarla  
  
* * *  
  
-No serías capaz...-  
  
-Claro que sí- dijo Yoh, Anna miró el brillo de sus ojos, estaba hablando muy en serio, sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados  
  
-Has madurado Yoh, me alegra eso- dijo la rubia rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del shaman y acercándose a su boca -... pero por favor, no lo hagas tan rápido- susurró antes de unir sus labios con los de su esposo, este abrió los ojos sorprendido, Anna recorría sus labios con pequeños besos, Yoh sonrió y abrazó la cintura de ella, acercándola más y abrió la boca dandole paso a su lengua para introducirse en la húmeda boca de Anna quien no se opuso y siguió el juego de Yoh. Después de unos minutos de suaves y dulces besos, la rubia alejó su rostro del de su esposo y colocó su dedo en los labios de él  
  
-Con esto te he dado la respuesta que buscabas... pero ahora debes irte, no te he perdonado el hecho de que hayas desconfiado de mi- dijo y comenzó a alejarse de él lentamente, Yoh tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que le daba una expresión de ternura, tenía la mirada perdida, pero miraba hacia el suelo siguiendo los pies de Anna, se quedó un rato así lo que incomodó a su esposa -¿Qué estás esperando?- preguntó molesta al ver que no se movia, él la miró y cerró los ojos sin dejar la expresión de ternura de su rostro  
  
-Annita... ¿estás segura que quieres que me vaya?-  
  
* * *  
  
-Joven Ren, puede ir a dormir, yo me quedaré con Hana el resto de la noche- dijo Tamao arropando más al pequeño -¿Joven Ren?- preguntó al no recibir respuesta, volteó y vio al chino profundamente dormido apoyado en la pared, Tamao sonrió y se acercó a él -Será mejor no despertarlo... aunque creo que mañana le dolerá la espalda en esa posición- n_nU se sentó a su lado y se abrazó a sus piernas observándolo, de pronto sus mejillas se tornaron rojas e intentó esconder su cara entre sus brazos  
  
-Soy una tonta... no puedo imaginarme nada con el joven Ren, no es correcto, además... él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo- pensó con tristeza, escuchó un ruido y levantó la cabeza, miró a Ren pero este seguía durmiendo, sonrió y dio un bostezo -Es extraño, de pronto siento que tengo mucho sueño- dijo cerrando los ojos, cayó en un profundo sueño y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Ren.  
  
Minutos después se abrió la puerta  
  
-... en serio Manta, si tuvieras un hijo a los días de nacido ya sería más grande que tú-  
  
-¡QUIERES DEJAR ESO, RYU!- ¬//¬**  
  
-Shh... ¿quieres arruinar el megabello momento de esos dos?- ^///^  
  
-¿Eh?- dijo Manta mirando la escena, Ren y Tamao sentados y apoyados en la pared durmiendo muy juntitos  
  
-Ven Manta, hay que dejarlos solos- dijo Ryu empujando al enano en shock hacia afuera con una megasonrisa  
  
* * *  
  
Yoh atrajo el cuerpo de su esposa al suyo y comenzó a besar su cuello, Anna se apegó más a él atrapandolo en un abrazo, movió sus pies hacia atrás llegando a tocar la fría pared, pero no le importó, el calor que sentía con el contacto de la piel de Yoh lo contrarrestaba. El shaman subió hasta besar el rostro de la rubia, centímetro por centímetro, no dejaba ningún espacio sin que sus labios lo hayan explorado, pronto encontró la boca y comenzó a besarla con insistencia, Anna sonrió y abrió su boca para que entrara en ella, movió sus manos hasta el cabello del shaman y lo masajeó lentamente, para luego bajar hasta sus hombros y empujar ligeramente la camisa hacia atrás hasta despojarlo de ella, recorrió su espalda con sus manos mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire y dio un gemido reclamandole a Yoh su lengua. Este se separó de su boca, posó su frente contra la de Anna sonriendo, encontrandose con sus profundos ojos observandolo, recorrió el cuerpo de su esposa llegando a sus muslos, levantó un poco el vestido y comenzó a apretarlos con suavidad. Anna hizo una mueca de incomodidad  
  
-Yoh ¿crees que está bien?... es decir, no estamos en casa-  
  
-Tú decides- respondió Yoh sencillamente, Anna pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego puso una sonrisa traviesa, bajó sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalon que llevaba Yoh, lo abrió dejando caer la prenda. Él rió por un momento, para luego besar nuevamente a su esposa, retiró sus manos de su piel y entrecruzó sus brazos tomando el vestido de Anna tirándolo hacia arriba, desponjandola lentamente de su ropa, separó su boca de la de ella para terminar de quitarle la prenda. Luego se abrazaron fuertemente, estaban en ropa interior, por lo que el contacto de sus pieles era casi completa, se apegaban cada vez más, Yoh posó su pierna derecha entre las de Anna, colocó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, parecía acomodarse y suspiró. Se quedaron quietos por unos minutos, disfrutando el estar juntos, Anna había subido sus manos y acariciaba la cabeza de Yoh como si fuera un niño pequeño, inconcientemente comenzó a tararear una canción mientras miraba el vació de la oscuridad del resto de la habitación  
  
-Cantame esa canción- dijo Yoh sutilmente sin mover su cabeza, Anna sonrió tiernamente  
  
-... con suavidad, al caminar el viento a mi cabello acaricia... y todo es igual que ayer, la tarde pasa lenta y casi es noche aquí... no hay novedad alguna... mis ojos sin querer... se pierden en los tuyos... quieren ver lo que traera... el futuro...- entonó dulcemente, pero se detuvo en la última frase y sintió un peso en su corazón, cambió su expresión a una más triste. Yoh levantó la cabeza al escuchar que Anna se había detenido, pero no preguntó el porqué  
  
-¿Qué ves en mis ojos?- la rubia sonrió y tomó el rostro de su esposo, acariciaba uno de los pómulos de él con su dedo pulgar  
  
-Veo tranquilidad, cariño, risas... y a un niño pequeño corriendo por el jardín- Yoh sonrió y se abrazó nuevamente a ella  
  
-... te amo...-  
  
-... yo también-  
  
-Siempre dices eso- dijo en forma de reproche  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
  
-Cuando yo digo lo que siento por tí, tú simplemente dices "yo también", creo que nunca lo has dicho de tu propia boca- se separó de ella un poco y se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia, Anna no pudo evitar reir a causa de eso, le tomó una mano a Yoh y lo guió al futón  
  
-Quizas prefiera los hechos sobre las palabras- dijo tumbándolo sobre el futón, ella se colocó sobre él y comenzó a besar su ombligo subiendo lentamente hasta su cuello, se dirigió a su oreja y le mordió suavemente el lóbulo. Yoh puso sus manos en la espalda de Anna y bajó hasta el broche de una las dos prendas que quedaban sobre su cuerpo, se deshizo de él logrando con eso admirar lo que su esposa más cuidaba que no se viera, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al sentir la insistente mirada de Yoh, pero la hacía sentir especial. Un escalofrío pasó por el cuerpo de ambos cuando se deshicieron de las últimas prendas, Yoh empujó a Anna quedando ahora él sobre ella, se acercaron para unir sus bocas nuevamente disfrutando cada contacto de sus lenguas, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos con una mirada llena de amor, Anna recordó la conversación de minutos atrás, abrazó el cuello de Yoh y se acercó a su oido  
  
-Te amo-  
  
* * *  
  
Un pequeño niño estaba acostado mirando hacia la ventana, tenía los ojos muy abiertos a pesar de que era ya de madrugada, parecía estar concentrado en la nada. De pronto una sombra que parecía una sábana colgando apareció por la ventana, la sombra se movió y entró a la habitación, el pequeñito sonrió e hizo un sonido de alegría  
  
-Shhh... no quieres que se despierten, ¿verdad?- dijo la sombra apuntando a Ren y Tamao, Hana se movió intentando seguirlo con la mirada -Dejame adivinar... tú hiciste esto-  
  
-Jijiji-  
  
-Ya veo, eres una criatura muy curiosa- dijo sonriendo, y se acercó al futón del bebé -Sólo he venido a verte, aún no estás listo para ir conmigo... eres un ser muy poderoso, pero tu poder permanece dormido, por ahora sólo serías un estorbo para mí- posó su mano en el estómago de Hana -pero te puedo ayudar a despertar ese poder para que lo vayas perfeccionando- su mano comenzó a brillar al igual que Hana, la sacó y se dirigió hacia la ventana  
  
-Volveré por ti en unos días... despues de todo, en parte también eres mio, y yo siempre tomo lo que es mío-  
  
* * *  
  
Despertó de pronto sudando frío y respirando agitadamente, se sentó sobre el futón intentando calmarse ¿qué había sido esa extraña sensación?  
  
-¿Anna?-  
  
-...- posó sus manos en su cabeza y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar esa sensación  
  
-¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Yoh tomándola por los hombros  
  
-... nada... solo... fue una pesadilla...- mintió y se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposo, este la envolvio en un cálido abrazo para tranquilizarla  
  
-Todo está bien, no llores- dijo al sentir su piel húmeda  
  
-No me consueles- dijo alejándose de él y se limpió rápidamente los ojos con la manga de la camisa del shaman que traía puesta, Yoh sonrió tiernamente y atrapó la cintura de Anna atrayéndola hacia él, la acostó a su lado y la observó por un momento  
  
-Te ves muy linda con los ojos rojos-  
  
-Tonto- dijo Anna empujándolo y luego se tapó cerrando los ojos para seguir durmiendo  
  
* * *  
  
-Apurate, Anna, o no alcanzaremos a desayunar con los demás- dijo Yoh desde la puerta, la itako se arreglaba su pañoleta lentamente -¿Por qué te arreglas tanto? te ves bonita hasta con ojeras, jijiji- ^=^  
  
-...- la rubia no respondió, agarró su bolso y pasó por su lado saliendo de la habitación, Yoh la siguió después de cerrar la puerta, corrió un poco para alcanzarla y cruzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza con una gran sonrisa, Anna lo miraba de reojo  
  
-¿Es un bonito día, no?-  
  
-...-  
  
-Vaya, no puedo esperar a ver a Hana, ya quiero ver esa pequeña cabecita rubia... jijiji- ^=^  
  
-...-  
  
-¿Sucede algo?- o.o?  
  
-... estás demasiado alegre- ¬¬  
  
-¿Y porqué no he de estarlo?- ^=^  
  
-Porque se supone que estamos enfadados-  
  
-Se suponía-  
  
-¡¿Acaso quieres que tus amigos sepan lo que sucedio anoche?!- ¬////¬ Yoh hizo un movimiento rápido y tomó las muñecas de Anna, dejándola con los ojos abiertos  
  
-Gritaría a los Grandes Espíritus... que amo a mi Annita Asakura, MI esposa, y se lo demostraría de "esa" y muchas formas más-  
  
-...- Anna se sonrojó mirando a Yoh con incredulidad, cerró los ojos y mofó una risa de ironía -Nunca había pensado en eso-  
  
-¿En qué?-  
  
-En lo bien que suena Anna Asakura- dijo soltándose de Yoh y alejandose a la entrada del lugar en donde se hospedaban  
  
* * *  
  
-¡BUENOS DIAS!- saludó Yoh animadamente, Anna sólo tomó asiento en la mesa  
  
-Bueno días, Yoh... estás de muy buen humor hoy- dijo Manta n_n  
  
-Sii... de seguro le fue muy bien en su cita ayer, ¿verdad?- dijo Ryu con una sonrisa acusadora  
  
-Jejeje, la cita fue un desastre- n_nU -pero al final todo salió bien, ¿verdad, Annita?- dijo Yoh viendo a Anna, pero ella desvió la mirada  
  
-Pero de seguro no les fue tan bien como a Ren y Tamao- dijo Horo interrumpiendo por única vez su comida y sonriendo pícaramente  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- O//o gritó Ren tirando su leche hasta por la nariz  
  
-¿D.d.de qué ha.habla, jo.joven Ho.horo?- o///o preguntó Tamao  
  
-Ah vamos, no se hagan los inocentes... Ryu nos llegó con el chisme a penas los vio- ^=^  
  
-Si pueh, chinito, admite que pasate la noche con la Tamal- dijo Chocolove, quien ya se veía de mejor humor despues de haber sido descalificado del torneo  
  
-¡Sólo le pedi ayuda para cuidar al mocoso!- O///O dijo Ren levantando al bebé  
  
-¡HANAAAAAAA!- gritó Yoh y se lo quitó de las manos abrazandolo -Mi pequeño hijo, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- TT^TT  
  
-...- ¬¬U (Anna)  
  
-Si si, lo que digas donjuan- ^=^ dijeron Horo, Ryu y Chocolove al mismo tiempo  
  
-...- .//_//. (Ren y Tamao)  
  
-Jijiji... a todo esto- o.o dijo Yoh -¿dónde está Lyserg?-  
  
-Está con los solda... auch- o.# exclamó Horo cuando Ren le dió un zape y lo miró seriamente, dándole a entender que no le dijera a Yoh que Lyserg había vuelto a ser parte de los soldados X -Con... con... con los soldaditos de plomo- n_n  
  
-¿Soldaditos de plomo?- Oo?  
  
-Si... son... son... un nuevo juguete que salió a la venta y que solo venden en la aldea apache, son muuuuuuuuuuy caros... pero ya sabes, el ET es millonario- n_n  
  
-¿ET?-  
  
-Se refiere a Lyserg- aclaró Ren  
  
-Oh- o_o  
  
-Yoh ¿viniste a conversar o a desayunar?- o.ó regañó Anna  
  
-Ehhhh- o.o  
  
-No respondas- -.-U  
  
* * *  
  
-Vaya pueh, maestro, no pude convertirme en el shaman king... pero seguire mi sueño de ser el mejor comediante del mundo para dar la brisa de la risa- decía Chocolove en voz alta mirando al lago en donde estaban los Grandes Espíritus, pensando que su maestro era parte de esa gran escencia, de pronto vio a su espíritu en forma chibi que estaba algo inquieto  
  
-¿Qué pasa, pueh Mick?-  
  
-Grrrr...- gruñó el espíritu mirando hacia todos lados, Chocolove comenzó a imitarlo para ver que le incomodaba a su amigo  
  
-Eres un shaman fracasado, has sido descalificado del torneo por alguien que tiene como sueño de hacer un campo de plantas... me das lástima-  
  
-¿Quien dijo eso? sal de ahi, pueh, ¿quien eres?-  
  
-Yo seré el próximo shaman king, seré el encargado de limpiar este mundo, borrar toda impureza... eso incluye a los humanos estúpidos y a los shamanes inútiles... tú vendras conmigo-  
  
-Echatele, Mick- dijo el negro, su espíritu tomó su forma real y atacó a un árbol de donde provenía la voz extraña, una sombra llegó al suelo esquivando hábilmente el ataque del jaguar  
  
-Ja... ¿eso es todo?-  
  
-Será mejor que mires hacia atrás- dijo Chocolove al mismo tiempo que Mick saltó desde las espaldas de la sombra -Vamosle Mick, ¡usa tus garritas de acero!- el jaguar obedeció y atacó a la sombra, esta no la alcanzo a esquivar totalmente y la hirió en el brazo  
  
-Mmm... tu espíritu es fuerte, bueno no es una sorpresa, ya que es un animal, un espírtu que proviene de la naturaleza... pero un espírtu poderoso no sirve de nada con un shaman incompetente como tú- dijo levantando una mano y apuntandola hacia el negrito  
  
-¿Qué?- Chocolove fue envuelto por una nube negra y sus ojos perdieron su brillo  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Yoh?- dijo Anna cuando escuchó a sus espaldas un ruido, volteó mostrando a Hana dormido en sus brazos  
  
-Hola Annita, te andaba buscando- n_n  
  
-Eso debería decirte yo-  
  
-¿Eh?- o.o  
  
-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- o.ó  
  
-Fui a dar una vuelta por ahí-  
  
-No me gusta que te desaparescas así como así-  
  
-No te enfades...- ._.  
  
-Sólo... no te alejes de Hana-  
  
-¿Ah?- o.o Anna le dio a su hijo cuidando que no despertara, de pronto miró su brazo y observó una gran herida que parecía el rasguño de un animal  
  
-¿Qué te sucedió?-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿ésto?... no lo recuerdo, creo que me rasguñé con alguna rama de un árbol o algo así, no le tomes importancia- n_n dijo comenzando a caminar, Anna se cruzó de brazos y suspiró  
  
-Vamos, Anna... te invito a tomar helado- ^-^  
  
-¿Helado? ¿no crees que te la pasas comiendo?-  
  
-Es que quiero hablar contigo-  
  
-Entonces vayamos a otro lugar, ¿para qué gastar dinero en helado?-  
  
-Es que tengo hambre- ._.  
  
-Argh... de acuerdo- u.ú  
  
* * *  
  
-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Anna con cara de aburrimiento mientras esperaba a que su helado se derritiera un poco, mientras Yoh le daba un poco a Hana, quien al parecer le gustaba mucho  
  
-Bueno, estuve pensando y creo que el problema de nuestra relación es que no nos tenemos confianza el uno con el otro  
  
-¿Qué dices? yo te tengo mucha confianza, a veces pienso que demasiada por confiarte mi vida en situaciones peligrosas-  
  
-Tal vez... pero hablo de otro tipo de confianza- dijo sin quitar la vista del bebe, le limpio la boca y miró a los ojos a Anna -Me ocultas muchas cosas ¿verdad?-  
  
-...-  
  
-Tu silencio me lo confirma-  
  
-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿acaso me dices todo sobre tí?-  
  
-Sí- dijo con seguridad, Anna calló por unos minutos, pero de pronto recordó lo de unos minutos atrás  
  
-Mentira... hace poco cuando te pregunté que te habia sucedido en el brazo no me quisiste decir-  
  
-Ya te dije que no lo recuerdo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba herido hasta que tú me dijiste- dijo con un tono suplicante, la rubia denuevo quedó en silencio -¿Anna?-  
  
-De acuerdo... de ahora en adelante confiaré más en tí, te diré todo lo que me suceda ¿contento?-  
  
-Mmmm... no suenas muy convincente-  
  
-Aich... entonces pregunta algo ¡lo que sea! y te responderé- dijo perdiendo la paciencia  
  
-Bien- ^-^ -Quiero que me digas porqué quieres que abandone el torneo de shamanes-  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
__________________  
  
WOAAAAAA!! @.@ por fin termine, este capitulo me costo bastante, especialmente mi intento de lemon, o mas bien lime u.ú... bueno, es lo ke se pudo noma ._.  
  
perdon por el retraso, es ke tenia lleno de pruebas y trabajos... mas encima me enfrento a malas notas ¡no es justo! ¡si yo se esa materia! ¡¿porke no me va bien en las pruebas?!... -.- lo siento, me sali del tema... no puedo asegurar ke el proximo capitulo este muy pronto, eso si, prometo tenerlo en menos de un mes  
  
les invito a leer mi nuevo fic "Newlyweds" ^=^ (algo de publicidad, jejeje)  
  
bien, espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo, como ven, Chocolove ha sido capturado por alguien misterioso (me pregunto ken sera ¬¬U) y Yoh se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Anna ¿ke pasara ahora?... la relacion tamaoXren esta avanzando n_n al parecer los dos sienten lo mismo pero ninguno se atreve a confesarlo, ke ternura, ne?  
  
como ya se me hizo costumbre, dare las gracias por los reviews a:  
  
Keiko Asakura, Emmyk, chise_tao, Megu-chan1, Xris, Chareik  
  
mensajes especiales:  
  
Jos D: o_oU pero si aparecio en el capitulo anterior, o no te diste cuenta ._.U??  
  
la pequeña shaman: de acuerdo, si insistes hare la continuacion del fic xD ahi vere en el momento n_n... perdon por lo de maltratar a horo, pero me gusta hacerlo xD tb me gusta maltratar a Manta, si no me crees, lee newlyweds xD... Oo me mandaste dos reviews n.nU bue, ya lo subi, perdon por la demora, la cuenta del sikiatra mandala en como mil años @.@ en este momento no tengo dinero xP  
  
saint yagami: n//n pues, no se como me salio el intento de lemon, yo creo ke esta mas lime xD no fui capaz de llegar al momento crucial u.uU creo ke mi mente de niñita no me lo permitio, pero espero ke te haya agradado y me gustaria que me ayudaras a ver ke mejorar para el siguiente lemon xD  
  
AngelShikonExpectra1: pues el nombre de horo horo me lo dijo una amiga fan de el n_n, me gustaria ke me dijeras los nombres en chino de jun y ren porfis!!  
  
Annita Kyoyama: xD se ke lo del sello es algo complicado, mas si lo explico yo ke soy pesima para explicar :P pero ya sabes, cualkier duda intentare contestar de la forma mas clara posible o si no llamare a hao para ke te diga xD ahora ke anna prometio ser mas sincera con yoh ¿crees ke le dira ke dentro de su cuerpo esta parte del alma de hao?  
  
Spiritcan: xD yaaa yo kero ganar el HANA BEBE, espero ke te haya gustado este capi aunke el lemon me da verguenza xP no salio como keria, para mi sigue siendo lime y mas encima cursi... pero bue, sera, mi mente de niña inocente no pudo mas (juajuajua, niña inocente)... EN SERIO!! kede traumada con el segundo capitulo de puni puni poemi :S soy una niña inocente y vi... ehh... ehh... ESO!  
  
Ishtary: Oo calmate, no destruyas tu habitacion n.nU... bueno, como ves, ya puse mas a prisa la relacion renXtamao, espero ke te haya gustado xD  
  
Beu Rib: gracias por seguir mi fic *o* y por decirme ke soy buena escritora, me das mas animos para seguir haciendolo... lo de la segunda parte sigue en pie, pero igual depende de mis animos cuando termine esta parte xD asi ke en el momento se vera  
  
kaolla: O_O wow, genial, mi fic llego a brasil TT-TT llorare... no se como lo entiendes pero, gracias por leerlo n_n  
  
bien, n_n eso es todo por ahora  
  
dejen un review porfis, me hacen muy feliz!!!... matta ne!  
  
vvv  
  
vv  
  
v 


	13. El Plan de Ren

El Pequeño Shaman  
  
(Fic ideado a base de datos de Funbari no Uta)  
  
Disclamer: ni shaman king ni funbari no uta me pertenecen, son del genial Hiroyuki Takei  
  
Capitulo 13 "El Plan de Ren"  
  
-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Anna algo nerviosa, aunque intentaba que en su rostro no se notara  
  
-Ultimamente los entrenamientos parecen torturas... más de lo normal- n.nU -Además me dices que me retire y no me amenazas como antes-  
  
-Eso era antes, era una niña... ahora soy más realista-  
  
-¿Realista?-  
  
-Antes no me importaba tanto el costo con tal que te convirtieras en el rey shaman, si alguno de nosotros moría significaba que no merecíamos estar al lado del otro... pero ahora- dijo mirando a Hana -... tengo miedo de que te pase algo-  
  
-No temas todo saldrá bien, jijiji- dijo sonriendo, Anna suspiró y se levantó -¿A dónde vas?-  
  
-Quiero estar sola, quedate con Hana, no te atrevas a dejarlo con alguno de tus amigotes- dijo saliendo del lugar, Yoh la miró algo perplejo luego levantó a Hana por los brazos para quedar a su misma altura  
  
-Tu mamá es rara a veces, jijiji- Hana rio con su padre y hubo un sonido extraño, Yoh hizo una mueca de asco -Creo que el helado no es bueno para los bebés- el pequeño rio más al ver la expresión de su pap  
  
¬-¬-¬  
  
-¿Encontraste a Yoh?-  
  
-Sí- dijo Anna sin darle mucha importancia  
  
-¿Y? ¿dónde estaba?-  
  
-Dando una vuelta por ahí-  
  
-Je, ¿escondiendo cosas?-  
  
-No lo sé-  
  
-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Ren al ver a su amiga algo perdida de la conversación  
  
-Yoh me preguntó la razón de por que quería que abandonara el torneo-  
  
-¿Le dijiste?-  
  
-Claro que no idiota-  
  
-¿Entonces?-  
  
-Tuve que pensar algo rápido para darle una respuesta, le dije lo primero que se me pasó por la mente y sólo hasta que terminé de hablarle, me di cuenta de que todo era verdad-  
  
-Ya veo, confesaste tus sentimientos sin darte cuenta... eso te hizo sentir vulnerable, lo que no te agrada para nada ¿estoy en lo correcto?-  
  
-Mmph...- gruñó la rubia, Ren sonrió, obviamente estaba en lo correcto  
  
-Entonces... ¿ya no te interesa que haga algo para que lo descalifiquen?- Anna abrió los ojos soprendida, miró por primera vez al chino  
  
-¿Tienes algo en mente?-  
  
-Veo que te interesa...-  
  
¬-¬-¬  
  
bipbipbip  
  
-Ohh... que megaemocionante, me tocará un combate- o  
  
-Se nota que lo esperabas con ansias, Ryu- dijo Manta nnU  
  
-Pues no me había tocado un combate, ya era hora ¿no, Manta?-  
  
-¿Estas desesperado por perder, Ryu? jajaja- rió Horo  
  
-Si.. ja ja...- ¬¬ -ya verás como te comerás tus palabras-  
  
-Por favor, Ryu, ahora sólo están participando los mejores shamanes ¿crees que tienes oportunidad?-  
  
-Ay sí, ¿cómo el gran shaman HoroHoro que ganó la primera batalla?- dijo burlándose  
  
-Pues claro- dijo Horo con una sonrisa triunfante  
  
-Todo porque le ganó a Chocolove- ¬¬  
  
-Hablando de él ¿lo han visto?- preguntó Manta  
  
-No, en la mañana salió temprano- o.o dijo Horo  
  
-Yo tampoco lo he visto- dijo Ryu  
  
-Qué extraño, ¿no?- dijo Manta  
  
-Bueno, eso no importa... él está grandesito ya, concentremonos en mi combate- =  
  
-Es cierto ¿contra quién perderás?-  
  
-...- ¬¬ Ryu vio su oráculo -Dice Li. Li.Lisger. Lgiser...-  
  
-Aich, pasa- ¬¬ dijo Horo tirándo de su brazo para ver el oráculo -Lo que tienes de feo lo tienes de ciego ¿a que no?... a ver, aquí dice Lyserg Diethel, vaya, ese nombre me suena- o.o  
  
-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!- gritó Ryu  
  
-Ahhh... no me grites en la oreja-   
  
-Tendré que enfrentarme a mi querido Lyserg- TTTT  
  
-Pero recuerda que no tendrás que pelear contra él- dijo Manta  
  
-El enano tiene razón, grandote, ya deja de lloriquear- ¬¬  
  
-Es cierto- o.o -Pero... igual- TT-TT  
  
¬-¬-¬  
  
-Ahhh...- se quejó abriendo los ojos pesadamente -¿Pero onde toi?-  
  
-El infierno...-  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó sorprendido y asustado  
  
-Esto es el infierno para Mary-  
  
-¿Eh?...- dijo el moreno intentando mirar a la rubia al otro lado de ese oscuro lugar  
  
-Todo ha acabado para Mary... ¡Mary no quiere seguir aquí!- grit  
  
-Pero ¿cómo dices eso, pue?- dijo Chocolove desesperado, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de las cadenas que lo amarraban a una especie de banca de piedra  
  
-Mary morirá... morirá a manos de ese monstruo... y tú también-  
  
¬-¬-¬  
  
En esa misma tarde se dio paso al combate entre Lyserg y Ryu, todos estaban ahí para observar la prueba que deberían pasar y saber quien sería el ganador  
  
-¿Han visto a Chocolove?- preguntó Manta a Ren, quien venía con Anna  
  
-No, desde ayer no lo he visto- respondió y luego le dio una mirada a la rubia quien se preocupó, pero su rostro siguió intacto  
  
-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Yoh al ver a su esposa llegar  
  
-Por ahí- dijo sin tomarle importancia, pero él le tomó la muñeca y la alejó de los demás -¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó enfadada cuando pararon  
  
-¿Porqué siempre que te desapareces vuelves con Ren?- dijo en un tono poco usual en él, Anna no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío pero luego vio la razón de su actitud, Hana no estaba con él  
  
-¿Dónde está Hana?- pregunt  
  
-Con HoroHoro- dijo sin darle importancia  
  
-Te dije que no lo dejaras con ninguno de tus amigotes- dijo enfadada  
  
-¡Por los grandes espíritus! ¡Horo no le hará nada!- gritó, Anna suspiró resignada  
  
-No quiero pelear contigo denuevo-  
  
-Yo tampoco... pero no me gusta que me ocultes cosas- dijo dando media vuelta para caminar hacia sus amigos, Anna sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho por lo dicho, le tomó el brazo a Yoh para evitar que se marchara  
  
-Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y siempre que me pasa eso aparece Ren... es alguien en que confio mucho ya que somos muy parecidos, no es que no confie en ti... solo que hay cosas que no me sentiria comoda hablando contigo, ademas...- dijo sin mirarlo, Yoh se volteó para observarla sorprendido por su confesión, ella levantó el rostro y tenía una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
-... además me gusta verte celoso- Yoh sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios  
  
-Me alegra que me hables abiertamente-  
  
-Te lo prometi ¿no?- dijo caminando hacia el grupo que esperaba la pelea, él dibujo en su rostro su sonrisa tan característica y la siguió.  
  
Pronto Lyserg llegó y saludó a todos cordialmente  
  
-¡Miren todos, el desaparecido!- dijo Horo  
  
-Perdón a todos, es que me he encontrado con gente conocida y había estado un tiempo con ellos- n.nU  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Yoh sonriendo  
  
-Mi querido Lyserg- dijo Ryu tirándose a los pies del inglés -... el destino es muy cruel por querer que me enfrente a tí, pero los grandes espíritus siempre nos han de poner difíciles pruebas, y quiero decirtelo ahora mismo antes de que suceda lo peor... Lyserg, yo te...-  
  
-¿Por qué no empiezan con el combate?- ¬¬U dijo Horo  
  
-Si si, será mejor- n.nU dijo Lyserg, Ryu quedó TTTT  
  
-Les explicaré de que se trata esta prueba- dijo el oficial del torneo, alzó la mano y aparecieron 5 postes de madera frente de cada contrincante -Deben derribar estos postes con su poder espiritual, el que primero los derriba todos será el ganador, en cambio el último o el que se mueva de su lugar será el perdedor ¿entendido?- preguntó, Ryu y Lyserg asintieron y se prepararon -Listos... ¡ya!-  
  
-¡Tokageroh, posesiona esta espada de madera!-  
  
-¡Morphine, posesiona el péndulo de cristal!-  
  
-Ñahh... esta prueba es muy fácil- dijo Horo cruzándose de brazos detrás de su cabeza  
  
-Es cierto, pero aún no entiendo las nuevas pruebas... no les encuentro el sentido- dijo Manta  
  
-Jijiji, por lo menos nadie sale herido- dijo Yoh, Anna estaba de brazos cruzados y empuñó una de sus manos haciendose daño  
  
-Miren, ya dieron los ataques para derribar a los postes- dijo Ren, todos observaron los enormes trozos de madera cayendo a un lado y hacia el otro  
  
-Wow... van al mismo tiempo- dijo Yoh impresionado de la habilidad de sus amigos, de pronto sintió un escalofrío pasar por su cuerpo al igual que Anna, pero de reacción sólo entrecerró los ojos y suspiró para calmarse, Yoh miró hacia todos lados -Hana...- susurró y miró donde estaban cayendo los postes, el pequeño estaba gateando entre los gigantes maderos -¡¡HANAAAA!!- gritó y se dispuso a correr a salvar a su hijo  
  
-Yoh... si interfieres te descalificarán del torneo- dijo Anna con una máscara de frialdad que ocultaba su gran preocupación  
  
-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora, Anna?!- exclamó Yoh colérico y comenzó a correr, la rubia miró al chino quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa triunfadora  
  
Ryu escuchó el grito de Yoh y se dio cuenta que uno de los troncos que el mismo había derribado estaba a punto de caer sobre el pequeño, no lo pensó dos veces y corrio a su auxilio  
  
-¡Ryu! ¿qué haces? ¡perderás!- le gritó Lyserg, pero fue inútil -¡rayos! se suponía que yo debía perder- dijo entredientes, pero optó por no moverse de su lugar. Ryu llegó hasta el pequeño antes de que Yoh entrara al lugar de la prueba, lo tomó entre sus brazos y ordenó a Tokageroh crear una barrera para protegerlo, los postes llegaron al suelo dejando a Ryu y Hana atrapados.  
  
-El participante Ryu ha desobedecido las reglas, el ganador es Lyserg Diethel- dijo el oficial, Yoh llegó hasta el lugar donde se hallaban los restos de madera, comenzó a escarbar con impaciencia, parecía nunca encontrar el final, de pronto vio la cabellera de su amigo e intentó levantarlo, cuando lo logró vio que estaba gravemente herido  
  
-Ryu... Ryu... porfavor, responde- dijo moviendolo un poco, el shaman abrió los ojos  
  
-Don Yoh, no se preocupe... el pequeño Hana está bien- dijo con dificultad e intentó sonreir, una luz resplandeció debajo de los escombros haciendo que Yoh sacara unos troncos y vio a su hijo, sonrió y un gran alivio pasó por su cuerpo, levantó al bebé y lo tomó entre sus brazos  
  
-Hana, me da gusto saber que estás bien- dijo apretando el abrazo -Muchas gracias, Ryu, te debo una muy grande-  
  
-No diga eso, don Yoh, yo siempre estaré junto a usted para ayudarle- dijo Ryu, Tokageroh se mantuvo a su lado sorprendido  
  
-¡Pero ese chiquillo debería estar muerto! no fui capaz de protegerlos ¿cómo puede ser que esté ileso?- pensaba el espíritu, pronto llegaron los demás a su lado  
  
-Vaya, Ryu... ¡eres un héroe!- gritó Manta emocionado, Ren y Horo ayudaron a Ryu a levantarse, Anna se quedó alejada del lugar mirando de reojo los elogios que le daban a Ryu  
  
-Me da la impresión de que lo de Hana no fue un accidente- dijo Lyserg aproximándose a ella  
  
-¿De qué hablas?- le dijo sin interés alguno  
  
-Es obvio, tú eres la madre... es cierto, eres una mujer de carácter fuerte pero ni la madre más valiente y fuerte se queda tranquila si un hijo está en problemas-  
  
-Estaba muy preocupada por él, pero sabía que nada le pasaría-  
  
-¿Ah si? ¿por qué?-  
  
-Porque Yoh lo salvaría-  
  
-Pero eso no ocurrió, lo salvó Ryu... arriesgando su vida y perdiendo su oportunidad en el torneo de shamanes-  
  
-Ja- dijo con ironía -¿Tú me darás un sermón sobre la vida y la amistad?- sonrió irónicamente y enviando veneno en sus palabras  
  
-Bien, lo siento... no debí hablarte así, sólo dime si estoy en lo correcto... ¿tú planeaste todo esto?-  
  
-No... fue Ren, yo sólo le di el visto bueno-  
  
-¿Arriesgaste la vida de tu hijo por descalificar a Yoh del torneo?-  
  
-Sabes mucho, inglesito- dijo ya molesta por el interrogatorio, le hacía sentir horrible -Pero ya te lo dije, Hana no saldría herido de esto, si Yoh no lo salvaba, Ren tenía preparado un arma secreta para que no le ocurriera nada-  
  
-Estaba todo fríamente calculado-  
  
-Por supuesto, ¿crees que haría algo así a la ligera?-  
  
-No, no es tu estilo... sólo que el fracaso de tu plan no es el único perjudicado, también hiciste fracasar los planes de nosotros-  
  
-¿Qué pensaban hacer los soldados X?-  
  
-No sé si lo habrás escuchado, pero los shamanes que han perdido los combates han desaparecido misteriosamente... y lamento decirte que tu esposo es el principal sospechoso de todo esto-  
  
-Descuida, yo también pienso lo mismo... entonces, ¿tu plan era perder para que Yoh te llevara a tal vez qué lugar para salvar a los demás perdedores?-  
  
-Así es, pero creo que ahora deberemos seguir los pasos de Ryu, sin duda él será la próxima víctima- los dos miraron hacia el grupo, Yoh les hizo seña para que se acercaran  
  
-Felicitaciones Lyserg, has ganado- dijo Ryu aún algo adolorido  
  
-Pero no fue una victoria justa- dijo Lyserg  
  
-No digas eso, esto fue lo que los grandes espíritus decidieron-  
  
-Sí, eso creo- sonrió el peliverde  
  
-Bien, ya pasó todo el nerviosismo... los invito a cenar como agradecimiento a Ryu- dijo Yoh sin apartarse de Hana  
  
-¿Pero qué dices, Yoh?- ¬¬ gruñó Anna -¡No tienes dinero para pagar la cena de todos!-  
  
-Es cierto... mmm... entonces le pago a Ryu y los demás están invitados a acompañarnos- nn  
  
-...- n.nUU (los demás)  
  
¬-¬-¬  
  
-Dam dam dam, dirin dim...- cantaba Ryu mientras se peinaba frente al espejo, se dio una vuelta y comenzó a hacer poses extrañas, de pronto una extraña sombra apareció en el espejo -¡AHHH!- gritó y miró hacia atrás -¿Q.q.quién está ahí?- no vio a nadie -Tokageroh... ¿viste lo mismo que yo?-  
  
-¿Ahh?- dijo el espíritu fastidiado, Ryu había interrumpido su siesta  
  
-¿Viste esa sombra en el espejo?-  
  
-Es sólo tu cabello extraño, no me vuelvas a molestar- dijo Tokageroh desapareciendo  
  
-Mmm... creo que fue mi imaginanción- dijo y se dispuso a salir del baño, tomó la perilla pero no pudo girarla -¿Pero qué...?-  
  
-Shaman fracasado... no mereces tu libertad, vendrás conmigo- dijo una sombra detrás de él, Ryu comenzó a sudar frio  
  
-¿Quien eres?- preguntó atemorizado  
  
-No necesitarás saberlo para el lugar a donde vas- dijo alzando su mano hacia Ryu, el brillo de sus ojos se perdió y cayó desmayado  
  
¬-¬-¬  
  
-¿Alguien sabe donde está Ryu?- preguntó Manta  
  
-Lo vi entrar al baño hace como 10 minutos- dijo Horo babeando por la comida que llevaban hacia las otras mesas -¿Por qué no pedimos mientras esperamos?-  
  
-Claro que no, esta cena es para Ryu- regañó Manta  
  
-Pero yo tengo mucha hambre- T-T  
  
-Tú siempre tienes hambre, nunca te llenas- dijo Ren  
  
-¡No empieces!- ¬¬  
  
-¿Por qué te enfadas? sólo digo la verdad-  
  
-Grr... ya me colmaste la paciencia, chinito- dijo parándose indignado  
  
-Calla y siéntate- dijo Anna, el peliazulado obedeció de inmediato -Esperaremos a que Ryu e Yoh lleguen- dijo mirando a Lyserg  
  
-Con permiso, iré a tomar un poco de aire- dijo este y se levantó, la rubia meció a Hana en sus piernas bajo la preocupada mirada de Ren  
  
¬-¬-¬  
  
-Ryu... Ryu ¿estás ahí?- preguntaba tocando la puerta del baño, giró la manilla pero era inútil, estaba atorada. Empujó con fuerza logrando abrirla, pero dentro del baño no había nadie -Maldición- exclamó y vio la ventana abierta, se acercó y se encaramó en ella para salir al exterior, miró hacia a los lados sin ver mucho, de pronto divisó en el suelo unas piedresillas, se agachó para tomarlas, sonrió para sí -Esto será de ayuda- dijo corriendo en dirección a la guarida donde estaban la doncella Jeanne y Marco.  
  
¬-¬-¬  
  
-¿Por qué no dejaste al mocoso con Yoh? sabes que ahora debe estarse llevando a Ryu- dijo Ren acercándose a Anna  
  
-Sí, y ese era el propósito- contestó sin mirarlo  
  
-¿Cómo?-  
  
-Lyserg me dijo que iban a seguirlo, así podrían rescatar a los demás shamanes que están cautivos-  
  
-¿Desde cuando te importan los demás shamanes?- preguntó sorprendido, Anna lo miró con una mirada de desprecio -Lo siento, no quise...-  
  
-Da igual... después de todo tienes razón, no sé porqué me preocupo por el bajamangos de Chocolove... nunca me ha caído bien- dijo levantándose de su asiento -Lo siento, me cansé de esperar- dijo a los demás y se marchó con su hijo en los brazos, Ren quedó pensativo  
  
¬-¬-¬  
  
Anna se dirigió al bosque a pesar del riesgo que eso significaba, no pensaba en nada, sólo quería estar sola  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?... ¿la feliz familia Asakura?... pues no parece muy feliz, además falta un integrante ¿dónde está papá Yoh?- dijo una voz muy conocida para Anna, maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió ir al bosque  
  
-Vete Hao, no estoy de humor para hablar contigo-  
  
-Nunca estás de humor para nada, querida cuñadita- dijo apareciendo en su forma humana -Pues creo que deberías ser más amable conmigo-  
  
-¿Ah si? ¿y eso porqué?- preguntó sin interés  
  
-Gracias a mi, el pequeño Hana está vivo-  
  
-¿Qué dices? Ryu fue quien lo salvó esta tarde-  
  
-Ja ¿crees que ese shaman débil pudo proteger a tu querido hijo?... piensa, él estaba muy malherido cuando lo encontraron, su débil espíritu humano no soportó por mucho tiempo- Anna se quedó sin palabras -¿Sorprendida? pues te preguntarás en qué momento salve a mi sobrino... digamos que anoche, mientras tú y mi hermano gozaban de los "placeres" que da el amor, yo le hice una pequeña visita a Hana-  
  
-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!- gritó indignada  
  
-No te exaltes, sólo hice que sus poderes despertaran... le di un pequeño empujón para que me sirviera más-  
  
-Hao...- dijo enfadada  
  
-Creo que nunca escucharé un "gracias" de tí, ¿verdad?... eres muy malagradecida, pero eso ya no importa- dijo acercándose -Una vez que mi hermano muera, yo seré el shaman king y todos, incluyéndote, estaran bajo mi control absoluto-  
  
-Y me puedes decir ¿cómo harás eso? te recuerdo que no tienes un cuerpo en este mundo, eres sólo un alma en pena rondando por aquí-  
  
-Jajaja ¿aún no entiendes?... cuando Yoh muera, su alma se irá de su cuerpo, es ahí cuando yo me apoderaré de él-  
  
-Entonces ¿para qué quieres a Hana?-  
  
-Es un ser muy poderoso... absorveré su alma para que sus poderes sean míos-  
  
-Eres un...- decía hasta que Hao le tomó el mentón  
  
-Descuida, no te dejaré sola... cumpliré tu deseo de ser la esposa del rey shaman, tendrás todos los lujos que desees, serás tratada como reina... estarás a mi lado para siempre-  
  
-¿Por qué piensas que aceptaría?-  
  
-Porque yo seré tu familia, estaré en el cuerpo de tu esposo y tu hijo formará parte de mis poderes...-  
  
-Jamás... no permitiré que eso suceda... ¡NUNCA!-  
  
-¿Anna?- la rubia se dio vuelta y Hao desapareci  
  
-¡Yoh! ¿qué haces aquí?-  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
dedicado a biib nn alguien que siempre lee mi fic, te prometi ke te lo dedicaria =  
  
bien, este capitulo fue corto y tb debo hacer corto las n/a xke me tan sacando del pc  
  
perdon x la demora!!! gomen T.T es ke taba con crisis de inspiracion  
  
gracias a todos los ke me han dejado reviews... no podre contestar ni uno xP  
  
el primer review de este cap sera el numero 200!!! (wiii, fiesta xDD) mmm... pensare en algo para celebrarlo, ok?  
  
lean mi one-shot "kawaii hana!" nn  
  
bueno, see you later!!  
  
PD: seguramente algunos signos no saldran ya ke el ff.net no acepta todos, perdon si algo no se entiende, tratare de arreglarlo si es demasiado entorpecedor para la lectura  
  
dejen un review!!!  
  
vvv  
  
vv  
  
v 


End file.
